


Nimm mein Herz und führe mich

by DieLadi



Series: Jahreszeitenreihe [4]
Category: Berliner Cluster, Fewjar, youtuber
Genre: Liebe, M/M, Slash, Spanking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 53,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieLadi/pseuds/DieLadi
Summary: Zu Beginn dieser Geschichte sind Jako und Marti seit einigen Woche ein Paar. Ihre Beziehung entwickelt sich jedoch in eine ganz besondere Richtung. Sie gehen ihren ganz eigenen Weg.Wird es funktionieren, eine Liebe unter dem Motto "führen und gehorchen" zu leben?





	1. Unter der Frühlingssonne: Arbeitseifer und Selbstbeherrschung

Die Frühlingssonne schien hell und warm durch das Fenster in Martis Zimmer.  
Er selber saß mit verschränkten Beinen, barfuß, in bequemen Jeans, auf einem Hocker in der Ecke und schaute Jako beim arbeiten zu. Wie konzentriert sein Freund war! Marti bewunderte die selbstgenügsame Ruhe, die Jako in solchen Momenten ausstrahlte. Seit einigen Wochen nun waren sie ein Paar und Marti genoss immer noch jeden Augenblick. 

Der heutige Nachmittag hatte ein gemütlicher Nachmittag zu zweit werden sollen. Beide hatten Zeit, kein Termin drängte, das Wetter war toll. Was wollte man mehr? Sie hatten sich bei Marti getroffen und vorgehabt, gemeinsam loszuziehen und irgendwas schönes zu unternehmen, und dann den Abend ausklingen zu lassen mit... anderen schönen Dingen...

Mitten im Aufbruch hatte Jako dann eine Idee gehabt. Eine Idee zu dem neuen Song, den er mit seinem Bandkollegen Felix gerade schuf. Er hatte sich an Martis E-Piano gesetzt und angefangen zu klimpern... gleichzeitig hatte er sich Martis Laptop geschnappt, um Notizen zu machen. Das dauerte nun schon eine Weile und so saß Marti nun hier und sah und hörte ihm dabei zu. Er genoss es, und dennoch hoffte er, dass Jako bald fertig werden würde. Er wollte seinen Schatz nicht nur anschauen. Er wollte ihn spüren. Er wollte seine Hand halten, sein Haar wuscheln, seine Lippen küssen … und später...

Er wurde ungeduldig. So stand er auf, ging hinüber zu Jako, legte seine Arme um ihn, vergrub sein Gesicht in sein Haar, knabberte an seinem Ohrläppchen. Jako drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte ihn an. Oh mein Gott, dieses Lächeln!  
„Marti, was tust du da?!“  
„Nichts!“,sagte Marti und knabberte weiter.  
„Oh Mann, ich will das auch...“, hauchte Jako.  
Doch dann riss er sich zusammen.  
„Gib mir ne halbe Stunde, ja?“

Marti zog sich zurück auf seinen Hocker. Fünf Minuten. Dann hielt er es nicht länger aus.  
Er schlich sich an Jako heran, legte ihm die Arme um seinen Bauch und versuchte, eine Hand in seinen Hosenbund zu schieben...  
„Marti, was soll das?“  
„Ich möchte Dich ablenken!“  
„Verdammt, das gelingt Dir auch! Ich will jetzt aber nicht abgelenkt werden...“  
„Dann lass Dich doch nicht ablenken...“  
„Marti!“  
Jako hielt seine Hände fest.  
„Jetzt nicht!“  
„Okay, okay.“  
Marti zog sich erneut auf den Hocker zurück.

Zwei Minuten. In denen er überlegte, eventuell schon mal damit zu beginnen, das Video zu schneiden, das er in den nächsten Tagen auf seinem Kanal hochladen wollte... Er könnte sich das Laptop von seinem Mitbewohner Rick leihen... Zwei Minuten, in denen er sich klar wurde, dass er dazu überhaupt keine Lust hatte. Zwei Minuten, bis er wieder bei Jako war. Und ihm ins Ohr pustete. Auf Jakos erschrockenes Aufblicken hin kicherte und ihn auf den Mund küsste.  
Jako erwiderte den Kuss, doch dann riss er sich los. Wenn er sich jetzt darauf einließ, könnte er für nichts garantieren. Und er wollte doch gerne noch seine Idee zu Ende bringen. Und außerdem wollten sie doch erst später...

„Marti, jetzt lass mich, verflixt, sonst leg ich dich übers Knie!“

Die blauen Augen und das schiefe Grinsen, dass in ein Kichern und dann ein fröhliches Lachen übergingen, warfen ihn aus der Bahn. Oh my god, Jako liebte diesen Mann, der so ein leidenschaftlicher Musiker war wie er, der mit seiner Stimme alle möglichen Menschen nicht nur einfach nachahmen, sondern regelrecht sein konnte, der so viel lachte und doch so ernsthaft sein konnte, wenn es darauf ankam.

Marti ließ es nicht. Als Jako sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu wandte, ging er in die Küche. Eigentlich wollte er nur etwas trinken. Aber Marti wäre ja nicht Marti, wenn da nicht eine gehörige Portion Schabernack im Spiel wäre. Er wollte Jako. Jetzt. Und irgendwie, ein kleines bisschen, wollte er auch wissen, wie weit er gehen musste, um Jako nun wirklich abzulenken... Und wie weit er bei ihm gehen konnte. Dann kam er auf einen Einfall. Eiswürfel. 

Jako saß mit dem Rücken zur Zimmertür. Er hörte, wie Marti, der den Raum vor ein paar Minuten verlassen hatte, zurückkehrte. Und ruhig blieb, gut. Doch plötzlich flutschte etwas eiskaltes in sein T-Shirt und glitt ihm den Rücken hinunter...  
„Marti, was tust Du da!“  
Marti stand hinter ihm und schüttelte sich vor lachen.  
Jako musste grinsen.  
„Na warte!“  
Und ohne einen Augenblick zu überlegen, sprang er auf, stellte ein Bein auf seinem Stuhl auf, schnappte sich den überrumpelten Marti, zog ihn so zu sich, daß er darüber zu liegen kam, und versetzte ihm einen kräftigen Hieb aufs Hinterteil.  
Dann ließ er ihn los und schnappte nach Luft, erschrocken über sich selbst.

Marti war einen Augenblick lang sprachlos. Und das passierte ihm weiß Gott nicht oft im Leben.  
Doch dann stahl sich wieder ein Grinsen in sein Gesicht. Er war sich sicher, dass Jakos Arbeitseifer sich gerade zähneknirschend unter das Bett verkroch. Und er würde dafür sorgen, dass die Selbstbeherrschung sich gleich frustriert daneben hockte.  
Er nahm Jakos Kopf zwischen seine Hände und zog ihn zu sich heran. Seine Lippen suchten Jakos Lippen. Weich und verlangend presste er seinen Mund auf den seines Freundes. Seine Zunge suchte Einlass und bekam ihn auch. 

Jako war immer noch ganz durcheinander. Was hatte er da gerade getan? Aber Marti schien nicht böse zu sein, im Gegenteil, der Kuss war wunderschön, und dann spürte er, wie Marti ihn in Richtung Bett zog. Naja, der Song lief ja eigentlich nicht weg...  
Sie hielten sich in den Armen, sie pressten sich aneinander, sie küssten sich still und lange, sie atmeten schwerer... Jako spürte, wie Marti seine Hose öffnete und seine Hände hineinglitten...

Der Arbeitseifer und die Selbstbeherrschung fingen an zu wimmern und auf den Nägeln zu kauen.

Für Marti und Jako wurde der Nachmittag ein aufregendes Abenteuer. Sie küssten sich. Sie liebten sich. Sie lagen erschöpft nebeneinander und kuschelten. Sie erholten sich. Sie liebten sich erneut.  
Als die Frühlingssonne sich entschied, schlafen zu gehen, denn die beiden da unten würden sich heute eh nicht mehr nach draußen begeben, da schliefen auch sie irgendwann Arm in Arm ein. 

Als Rick, der sie eigentlich nur fragen wollte, ob er ihnen eine Pizza mitbestellen sollte, später ins Zimmer sah, schlummerten beide mit zutiefst friedlichen Gesichtern. Rick, der wusste, wie schwer sich beide getan hatte, sich Ihre Liebe zu gestehen, war ausgesprochen zufrieden, seine beiden Freunde so glücklich vorzufinden.

Ihr habts geschafft, dachte er sich. Euch beide kann nichts mehr auseinander bringen.


	2. Unter der Frühlingssonne: Verstand und Gefühl

Der nächste Morgen brachte die Ernüchterung. Zumindest für Jako.  
Als er erwachte, war es draußen noch dunkel. Er sah auf sein Handy. 3:42 Uhr.  
Marti lag neben ihm, angekuschelt, und schlief. Er sah so friedlich aus, fast kindliches Vertrauen lag auf seinem Gesicht.  
Jako genoss den Anblick, bis nach und nach die Erinnerungen an den gestrigen Nachmittag einsetzten. Eine Welle heißer Scham überrollte ihn.

Was hatte er da gestern getan? Jede Sekunde stand ihm quälend vor Augen. Der Eiswürfel. Marti, wie er hemmungslos lachend vor ihm stand. Und dann... seine eigene Reaktion. Er hatte Marti gepackt und... Nicht einmal in Gedanken schaffte er, es auszusprechen. Aber er musste doch ehrlich zu sich sein, musste es doch als das sehen, was es war. Er hatte ihn gepackt, und dann hatte er Marti, seinen Marti... geschlagen. Ja. Jetzt war es raus.

Marti musste es ihm recht schnell verziehen haben, denn danach war der Kuss gefolgt, und dann.. sie hatten sich geliebt, immer wieder, gekuschelt, geküsst...Es war so schön gewesen, dass er sich hatte fallen lassen können. Martis Hingabe hatte bewirkt, dass auch er nur noch von Glück erfüllt gewesen war und das, was vorab geschehen war, irgendwie vergessen hatte...  
Marti hatte ihm also verziehen, aber er verzieh sich nicht.

„Ich bin ein solcher Idiot“, flüsterte er.  
„Du hat einen besseren verdient als mich. Jemanden, der Dich... besser behandelt.“  
Marti murmelte irgendetwas im Schlaf, drehte sich um und legte dabei seinen Arm um Jako.  
Vorsichtig schob dieser ihn wieder von sich. Er erhob sich, leise, vorsichtig, um den anderen nicht zu wecken. Er streifte Jeans und Shirt über und schlüpfte aus dem Zimmer. Ach Mist, er hatte die Socken vergessen... egal. Er schlüpfte in seine Schuhe, warf die Jacke über und verließ die Wohnung.

Als Marti erwachte, war das Bett neben ihm leer. Vielleicht war Jako nur eben ins Bad gegangen. Er spähte durchs Zimmer... nein. Seine Sachen waren auch nicht da. Vielleicht war er in der Küche und machte Frühstück? Marti beschloss, aufzustehen und nachzusehen. Im Flur schaute er unwillkürlich zur Garderobe. Jakos Jacke hing dort nicht mehr. Die Schuhe waren auch fort. Tiefe Enttäuschung breitete sich in ihm aus. Warum hatte Jako sich nicht verabschiedet?

In der Küche fand er nur einen völlig verschlafenen Dominik vor, seinen zweiten Mitbewohner.  
„Du sag mal...“, setzte er an.  
„Ja?“  
Dominik sah ihn aus verquollenen Augen über den Rand seiner Kaffeetasse an.  
„Hast Du mitbekommen, wann Jako gegangen ist?“  
„Ne. Ich dachte, der ist noch bei Dir und hat Dich mit seinem Schnarchen aus dem Bett getrieben?“  
Dominik grinste.  
„Nein. Er ist gegangen. Und … er hat sich nicht verabschiedet...“  
„Tja...“  
Dominik zuckte mit den Schultern. Er war noch sehr müde und hatte gerade noch keinen Nerv für die Probleme frisch Verliebter.  
„Ich leg mich noch mal ein bisschen hin.“

So saß Marti nun allein in der Küche und fühlte sich ein wenig verloren. Na ja, vielleicht hatte Felix, der nicht nur Jakos Bandkollege, sondern auch sein guter Freund und Mitbewohner war, ihn bei irgendetwas gebraucht. Jako würde sich sicher bald melden. Wie spät war es eigentlich? 8:02 Uhr. Noch recht früh. Jako wollte ihn sicher nicht wecken. Daher hatte er noch nicht angerufen. Oder eine Nachricht geschickt. Aber das würde er schon bald tun. Ja. Marti war sich sicher.  
Etwas zufriedener trank er seinen ersten Kaffee. Heiß und köstlich schmeckte das Getränk. Und es weckte ein wenig seine Lebensgeister.

Zwei Stunden später. Jako hatte sich noch immer nicht gemeldet. Marti saß inzwischen vor seinem Laptop, und versuchte, das Video zu schneiden... es ging nicht. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren. Er schaute im 5- Minuten-Rhythmus auf sein Handy. Nichts.

Wieder eine Stunde später. Er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Er nahm das Handy, wählte Jakos Nummer. Die Mailbox.  
„Hey Jako, wie geht’s? Hast dich heute morgen einfach fortgeschlichen... meld dich mal. Ich vermisse Dich. Hab dich lieb.“  
Was konnte er tun? Und wenn Jako nun etwas passiert war? Wenn er nach Hause gewollt hatte, in seiner WG aber nie angekommen war? Ein Unfall oder so... Marti krampfte sich vor Angst das Herz zusammen. Er suchte in seinen Kontakten, bis er Felix' Nummer fand.  
Felix nahm ab. „Ja?“  
„Felix? Hier Marti. Du, ist Jako zu Hause?“  
„Marti? Gut das du anrufst! Was ist bei Euch vorgefallen? Was hast du mit Jako gemacht? Habt ihr Euch gestritten?“  
“Gestritten? Nein! Also ist er dort?“  
„Ja, er ist hier. Er kam heute Morgen in aller Herrgottsfrühe, knallte die Tür, so dass die ganze WG wach wurde. Jetzt hört er schon seit Stunden laute Musik und ist nicht ansprechbar! Ich wollte zu ihm, um mit ihm zu reden, aber er hat das Zimmer abgeschlossen. Das macht er sonst nie! Marti, was ist geschehen? Was hast Du ihm angetan?“  
Felix wurde immer wütender am Telefon. 

Marti war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen.  
„Felix, ich habe keine Ahnung! Wir hatten einen wunderbaren Nachmittag, wir haben herumgealbert, uns geküsst, und... naja... und sind schließlich Arm in Arm eingeschlafen. Alles war in Ordnung! Und heute Morgen war er einfach weg! Und ich hab die ganze Zeit auf einen Anruf gewartet, oder eine Nachricht...“  
„Ach verdammt, Marti, schwing deinen Hintern hierher, vielleicht kannst du ja mit ihm reden!“  
Felix hatte zornig aufgelegt.

Marti rannte in den Flur, sprang in die Sneakers, schnappte die Jacke und sauste los. Wenige Minuten später stellte er das Auto vor der Haustür der anderen WG ab und rannte die Treppen hoch. Oben klingelte er Sturm.  
Felix öffnete. Marti wollte auf Jakos Zimmer zustürmen. Aber Felix hielt ihn fest und schob ihn in Richtung Küche.  
„So Marti. Nun mal ehrlich. Was ist passiert?“  
„Verdammt, Felix, ich weiß es nicht. Ich zermartere mir schon die ganze Zeit das Hirn. Ich weiß es einfach nicht!“  
„Ich kann es nicht ertragen, Jako so zu sehen. Ich kenne ihn schon so lange, und ich fühle, das es ihm richtig mies geht. Das muss doch einen Grund haben!“  
Marti schwieg hilflos.

Wenig später saß er mit einer dampfenden Tasse Tee am Küchentisch. Felix hatte gemeint, er solle erst einmal etwas runterkommen, bevor er versuchen würde, mit Jako zu reden. Nun saß er hier und grübelte.  
Jede Szene des vorigen Tages lief vor ihm ab, von dem Moment an, wo Jako die Wohnung betreten hatte bis zum letzten Kuss vorm Einschlafen. Das Rumalbern. Die Musik. Die Ablenkversuche. Das gespielte übers Knie legen. Der Kuss. Das Bett, das Liebemachen, das Kuscheln. Alles. Und da war nichts, was für ihn erklärte, dass Jako... sich so seltsam verhielt.

Langsam begann sich ein sehr unangenehmer Gedanke in Martis Kopf zu schleichen. Mein Freund, der so feinsinnige und feinfühlige Jako, ist zutiefst verletzt, und ich weiß noch nicht mal, warum. Ich muss ein absolut unsensibler Trampel sein.  
Jako hat etwas besseres verdient. Jemanden, der ihn... besser versteht. Und nicht so einen Vollhonk wie mich, der ihm weh tut und es nicht mal merkt.

Martis Verstand hatte keine Lust mehr. Das Grübeln wurde ihm zu viel. Ich schieb doch hier keine Sonderschichten, murrte er, dafür werd ich nicht bezahlt! Er schaltete sich ab und ließ nur zwei Gedanken zurück: Ich bin Schuld. Und: Ich habe Jako nicht verdient.  
Abwechselnd und in Endlosschleife. 

Eine halbe Stunde später war der Tee in der Tasse längst kalt geworden. Plötzlich öffnete sich die Küchentür. Felix musste es irgendwie gelungen sein, Jako aus seinem Zimmer zu locken, denn er schob ihn in die Küche, rief: „Nun redet endlich miteinander!“ und schlug die Tür hinter ihm zu.  
Jako stand da wie erstarrt, und Marti fegte vor Schreck die Tasse vom Tisch. Laut scheppernd zerschellte sie auf dem Küchenboden.

Da standen sie nun und schauten sich an, irgendwie schüchtern, angstvoll, völlig durcheinander.  
„Marti...“  
„Jako...“  
Schweigen.  
Und dann, beide gleichzeitig:  
„Es tut mir leid...“ „Es tut mir leid...“

Wieder Schweigen. Diesmal erstauntes Schweigen.  
Und dann begann Marti:  
„Jako, es tut mir leid. Was auch immer ich dir angetan habe, es tut mir leid. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was es war, und das ist für mich das schlimmste. Daß ich dich so sehr verletze und nicht mal weiß, womit. Was immer es war, Jako, ich kann dich nur bitten, mir zu verzeihen. Ich verstehe ja, dass du mich nicht mehr lieben kannst, aber lass uns wieder Freunde sein, wie vorher, bevor alles begann. Okay?“

Jako glaubte, seine Ohren nicht zu trauen. Marti bat ihn um Verzeihung? Aber das war doch ganz falsch...  
„Nein, nein, Marti, ich wollte dich um Verzeihung bitten, ich hab mich doch wie ein Arschloch verhalten...“  
„Du? Aber ich versteh überhaupt nicht, was du meinst...“  
„Gestern...“  
„Aber gestern war es doch so wunderschön! Ich hab es geschafft, dich abzulenken, wir haben uns geliebt...“  
„Ja, das war wunderbar. Aber davor, ich meine danach, also, nach dem Ablenken, bevor wir im Bett gelandet sind...“

Martis Verstand beendete in diesem Augenblick seinen Streik. Er wollte mal nachsehen, was so los war, und schaltete die Beleuchtung wieder ein.  
Anders ausgedrückt, Marti ging ein Licht auf.  
Also DAS meinte Jako!

„Jako, das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst. Du redest von dem Klaps auf den Hintern? Dem gespielten übers Knie legen? Das ist dein Problem? Ernsthaft?“  
Jako nickte und sah verlegen zu Boden...  
„Aber Jako, das war nichts als eine kleine Balgerei, ein Herumalbern zwischen zwei Verliebten, wie immer man es nennen will!“  
Jako schluckte.  
„Und, Jako, es hat mir Spaß gemacht! Und deswegen machst du dir solche Gedanken?“  
Jako schaute ihn verblüfft an. 

„ Und verdammt noch mal“, schrie Marti nun fast, „wenn du dir solche Sorgen machst, warum redest du dann nicht mit mir? Weißt du noch, wie es war, als wir schon verliebt ineinander waren, aber keiner von uns sich traute, es auszusprechen? Wir haben beide monatelang gelitten! Ein Wort hätte genügt, und wir wären schon viel eher ein Paar gewesen und hätten uns ne Menge Kummer erspart! Damals haben wir uns geschworen, nie wieder Dinge in uns reinzufressen, sondern zu reden, wenn uns was bedrückt! Verdammt, Jako, warum hast du das schon bei der ersten Gelegenheit vergessen?“

Er stürzte sich frustriert auf Jako, trommelte mit seinen Fäusten auf dessen Brust. Der hielt ihm stand, wehrte ihn mit den Armen ab, schließlich hielt er seine Hände fest.  
Zwei Augenpaare trafen sich. Ein braunes und ein blaues. Versanken ineinander.  
Dann trafen sich zwei Lippenpaare zu einem tiefen, innigen Kuss. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, war alles leichter geworden, und die Sonne schien irgendwie heller durchs Küchenfenster.

„Wir müssen darüber noch mal in Ruhe reden“, sagte Marti. „Aber nicht jetzt.“  
In seinem Gesicht erwachte der Schabernack.  
„Ich schlage vor, wir schleichen zur Tür und erschrecken Felix, der ganz bestimmt lauscht. Und dann winken wir ihm fröhlich zu und verschwinden in dein Zimmer. Und egal, was dort noch geschieht heute, verlass dich drauf, dass ich dir schon sage, wenn ich etwas nicht mag, Okay?“  
„Oh Marti, du hast ja keine Ahnung wie sehr ich dich liebe!“

Gesagt, getan. Später in Jakos Zimmer lachten beide immer noch über Felix' erschrockenen Sprung zur Seite, über sein erst verblüfftes und dann maßlos erleichtertes Gesicht.  
„Ich liebe dich, du Spast.“  
„Ich dich auch, du Pfosten.“  
Und beide gaben sich ganz ihren überschäumenden Gefühlen hin. Der Verstand in Martis Kopf sprang entsetzt zur Seite und konnte gerade noch verhindern, von Ihnen überrannt zu werden. Verdammt, dachte er, ich mache Feierabend. Und er schaltete sich erneut ab.

Die Frühlingssonne hatte an diesem Tag ganz interessante Einblicke, was zwei Menschen, die sich lieben, miteinander anstellen können... „Ach“, seufzte sie, „da scheine ich schon so warm und hell, und diese beiden da werden wohl heute wieder nicht nach draußen gehen.“  
Doch sie schaute ihnen fasziniert zu, denn sie konnte die Augen nicht von ihnen lassen.


	3. Unter der Frühlingssonne: Limonen und Zitronen

Der nächste Tag war der erste Sonntag im Mai.   
Der Wetterbericht hatte eine fast schon sommerliche Wetterlage vorausgesagt. Die Sonne, die niemanden enttäuschen wollte, gab sich alle Mühe und strahlte schon direkt nach dem Erwachen des Tages aus voller Kraft.

Marti erwachte und das erste, was er spürte, war Jakos warmer Atem. Er lächelte und genoss dieses angenehme Gefühl. Eine Weile lag er einfach da und rührte sich nicht.  
Seine Gedanken wanderten. Zu dem glücklichen Leben, das er führte. Zum gestrigen Tag. Zu den schönen Stunden, die der geschenkt hatte. Und zu den bitteren, angsterfüllten Momenten.  
Ja, darüber würden sie beide noch mal in Ruhe reden müssen.  
Aber nicht jetzt. Und vielleicht auch nicht heute. Mal sehen.

Leise stand er auf, zog sich etwas über und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer. Er würde jetzt erst mal Frühstück machen. So richtig schön. Und das würde er Jako ans Bett bringen. Zufrieden lächelte er bei dem Gedanken, Jako mit einem Kuss und Kaffeeduft zu wecken.  
Als er in die Küche kam, stand mitten auf dem Tisch die große Obstschale, gefüllt mit Zitronen, Limetten und Orangen. Ja klar, Felix hatte eingekauft, und Felix, der total gerne kochte, kaufte auch immer so gesunde Sachen. 

Eine halbe Stunde später drückte Marti vorsichtig die Türklinke mit dem Ellbogen runter, spazierte ins Zimmer und stellte das Tablett vorsichtig auf dem Bett ab.  
Kaffee, frischgepresster Orangensaft, Rührei, Bacon, gebutterter Toast. Es duftete köstlich. Und es weckte Jako aus seinem Schlaf.  
Der schaute mit großen Augen auf das liebevolle Frühstück und dann auf seinen Schatz. Marti strahlte ihn an und beugte sich zu ihm, um ihm einen Kuss zu schenken.  
„Guten Morgen, du verschlafenes Jako“, sagte er.  
Jako lächelte. Es war toll, so geweckt zu werden, da könnte er sich glatt dran gewöhnen.

Sie machten sich beide mit Heißhunger über das Frühstück her. Immerhin hatten sie am Tag vorher kaum etwas gegessen, erst vor Kummer und später waren sie so beschäftigt gewesen...  
Als Marti gerade in seine zweite Toastscheibe biss, erklang aus dem Flur ein lautes „Ach Du Scheiße!“  
Sie stellten ab, was sie in den Händen hatten und stürzten aus dem Zimmer.  
Sie fanden einen aufgebrachten Felix vor, der in der Küchentür stand und mit aufgerissenen Augen das Chaos in der Küche bestaunte.  
„Himmel“, rief er, „was zur Hölle ist hier passiert, und wer war das?“

„Na ja“, gab Marti zu, „Ich habe Frühstück gemacht."  
Jako schaute sich die Bescherung an und musste grinsen. Das Frühstück war Klasse, aber Marti hatte es geschafft, die Küche in einen Zustand zu versetzen, den man normalerweise nur aus Filmen kannte, die Jahrzehnte nach Beginn einer Zombie-Apokalypse spielen.  
„Frühstück?!“, schimpfte Felix. „Und wie zum Geier hast du es fertiggebracht, dabei ganze sieben Pfannen zu verdrecken – ich habe nachgezählt - , im Spülbecken einen ganzen Stapel aus Schälchen, Besteck und anderem zu hinterlassen? Und die Sauerei auf dem Tisch, die Orangenschalen... und was ist das dort auf dem Boden???“  
„Na ja, mir sind ein paar Eier runter gefallen...“

Felix, der ruhige, besonnene Felix, war nun echt sauer.   
„Und das lässt du einfach so liegen?“  
„Hm“, machte Marti und zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Das wirst du bitte aufräumen, und zwar pronto.“  
„Ja, ja...“  
„Nix ja ja. Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein!“  
Marti, der ein kleines bisschen gehofft hatte, dass Felix, der einfach das Herz und die Seele der WG war, sich darum kümmern würde, fing an zu meckern.  
„Mann, immerhin hab ich gekocht, na ja, Frühstück gemacht, da könnte eigentlich wer anders aufräumen. Ich sehe nicht ein....“  
Und so zog sich der Wortwechsel über mehrere Minuten hin.

Jakos Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Er amüsierte sich königlich.   
Schließlich machte er dem ganzen ein Ende.  
„Marti?“  
„Ja?“  
„Natürlich wirst du das hier in Ordnung bringen“, sagte Jako.  
Marti setzte zu einer Erwiderung an, stockte, setzte erneut an und sagte dann:  
„Können wir wenigstens vorher zu Ende frühstücken?“  
„Okay. Und dann helfe ich Dir nachher, du Verrückter. Einverstanden?“  
Marti nickte. Und lächelte zufrieden.  
Felix sah von einem zum anderen und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.

Bis die Küche wieder manierlich aussah, dauerte es letztendlich noch eine ganze Weile. Erst frühstückten sie zu Ende. Dann ging es in der Küche nicht ohne Flachsereien ab, und über einen pitschnassen Spüllappen, der quer durch die Küche geworfen wurde, gipfelte das ganze schließlich in einer Wasserschlacht.  
Aber irgendwann hatten sie es doch geschafft und saßen nun zufrieden am Küchentisch, um einen letzten Kaffee zu genießen.

Etwas später waren sie wieder in Jakos Zimmer. Durch den Raum erklang Musik, starke, eindrucksvolle, rhythmische Klänge. Beide hielten sich eng umschlungen und bewegten sich zu dem Song. Konnte man es tanzen nennen? Irgendwie schon...

Martis Gedanken kreisten. Er hatte nicht wirklich vorgehabt, Felix mit der Sauerei in der Küche allein zu lassen. Aber als Felix sich so aufgeregt hatte, da hatte er einfach aus purem Widerspruchsgeist dagegen gehalten.  
Und dann hatte Jako mit seiner ruhigen, tiefen Stimme so bestimmt... und bestimmend... gesprochen.  
Und irgendwas war da mit ihm passiert. Er hatte das total gemocht. Ein feines Kribbeln war in seinem Bauch entstanden... Er schloss die Augen und gab sich ganz der Musik hin und der Umarmung seines Liebsten.

Jako genoss es so sehr, Marti ganz nah zu spüren und festzuhalten. Er würde ihn nie wieder loslassen, so sehr liebte er ihn.  
Vorsichtig bugsierte er ihn zum Bett und wenig später lagen sie beide dort, Marti unten, Jako über ihm, küssten sich leidenschaftlich und pressten sich eng aneinander.  
Dann kniete sich Jako vor das Bett und streifte Marti das Shirt ab.  
„Bleib liegen“, flüsterte er, während er ihn auch von seiner Hose befreite. Dann küsste er ihn sanft auf den Bauch.

Er mochte die weiche und warme Haut dort. Er ließ die Lippen und die Zunge spielen. Als er mit seinem Mund weiter nach unten wanderte, sog Marti schnell die Luft ein. Er spürte Jakos warmen Atem über seine Haut streifen, spürte die Leidenschaftlichkeit seiner Lippen und seiner Zunge.  
Und dann spielte die Zunge mit der Spitze von Martis Penis... bis die Lippen ihn umschlossen und sich sanft auf und ab bewegten...  
Marti stöhnte und atmete schwer, und auch Jako empfand ein tiefes, alles überflutendes Lustgefühl...

Zur gleichen Zeit betrachtete Felix in der Küche nachdenklich und ein bisschen sehnsüchtig, er wusste selbst nicht, wonach eigentlich, das Glas in seiner Hand. Daran befand sich frische, von ihm selbst zubereitete Zitronenlimonade. Sie funkelte im Licht der Frühlingssonne.   
Er seufzte und trank es aus. Bis zur Neige. Bis zum letzten Schluck. Er spürte die herbe, erfrischende Säure der Zitronen. Die leichte Bitterkeit der Limetten. Die sanfte Süße des Zuckers.   
Das Glas war leer und nur noch ein paar Tropfen verliefen funkelnd an seinem Rand.

Marti und Jako tranken in großen Zügen aus dem Kelch ihrer Lust und ihrer Liebe. Es war erfrischend. Es war ein ganz klein wenig bitter. Und es war so unendlich herrlich süß.  
Und... es war wie ein Wunder: Je tiefer ihre Züge waren, desto schneller füllte sich der Kelch wieder. Er wurde nicht leer, er ließ nicht nach, er bleib tief und voll.  
So tief und voll wie der Ozean.  
Wie Jakos Stimme.  
Wie Martis Herz.

Die Frühlingssonne, die sich heute mit einem extra blankgeputzten Himmel schmückte, lächelte versonnen. Ach ja, man müsste noch mal ein paar Milliarden Jahre jünger sein...  
Dann wandte sie den Blick von beiden ab, denn es war ihr ein wenig wehmütig bewusst geworden, dass sie zwar Licht und Wärme schenken konnte, die Menschen das wahre Licht und die wahre Wärme jedoch nur in ihrem Inneren fanden.


	4. Unter der Frühlingssonne: Bekenntnisse und Eis

Körperliche Betätigung macht hungrig.  
Auch diese Art von... körperlicher Betätigung.

Es war inzwischen früher Nachmittag und sie lagen Arm in Arm auf Jakos Bett.  
Martis Magen knurrte vernehmlich. Jako musste schmunzeln.  
„Hey“, sagte er und kitzelte Martis Bauch.  
„Ich hab auch ziemlichen Hunger. Sollen wir raus gehen? Und irgendwo was leckeres essen? Ich meine, es ist so schön draußen...“  
„Ja, prima!“, rief Marti begeistert und sprang aus dem Bett, schnappte seine Sachen und sauste in Richtung Dusche.

Jakos Grinsen wurde breiter. Marti konnte einfach nichts in langsam und dezent. Egal was er machte, immer sprang er rum wie ein Gummiball, war aufgedreht, platzte fast vor Energie... Nur wenn er seine Musik machte, dann erfasste ihn eine Ruhe und Versunkenheit, die auch Jako kannte. Als wäre er losgelöst von allem um ihn herum. Nur noch zutiefst verbunden mit seiner Musik und sich selbst. Jako spürte gerade mal wieder, wie sehr er diesen Mann aus tiefstem Herzen liebte, und zwar einfach alles an ihm.

Einige Zeit später saßen sie gemeinsam auf einer Bank im Park. Zwischen ihnen standen leergegessene Pappschachteln. Sie hatten keine Lust auf ein Restaurant gehabt, und sich daher ein paar nette Sachen vom China- Imbiss geholt und gemütlich auf der Parkbank gespeist.  
Nun waren sie beide gesättigt und fühlten sich rundum wohl.  
Ein Augenblick tiefen inneren Friedens.  
Vielleicht der richtige Augenblick, dachte Marti, um über unausgesprochene Dinge zu reden.

„Jako?“  
„Ja?“  
Marti packte das Pappzeug zu einem Stapel zusammen und versenkte es in den Papierkorb neben der Bank. Dann kuschelte er sich in Jakos Arm.  
„Ich würde gerne reden. Über... na ja... gestern.“  
„Okay.“ Jako schluckte trocken. Und setzte an:  
„Marti, es tut mir so leid, was ich...“  
„Sch.. nicht... nicht entschuldigen. Alles ist okay. Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen. Aber es belastet dich, das merke ich, und daher sollten wir darüber reden.“  
Ja. Jako empfand in diesem Augenblick einfach nur Dankbarkeit. Dafür, dass Marti wieder einmal im richtigen Augenblick genau das richtige sagte... und tat. Oh mein Gott, in ihrem Freundeskreis galt Jako als der feinfühligere in der Beziehung. Die hatten ja alle keine Ahnung.

„Okay“, sagte Jako. „Aber wie fang ich dann an?“  
„Am besten erklärst du mir einfach, warum du dich so mies gefühlt hast. Ganz genau verstanden hab ich das nämlich nicht.“  
„Marti, es geht mir scheußlich damit, wie schlecht ich dich behandelt habe. Ich habe dir weh getan. Ich habe dich … geschlagen... Und...“   
Den nächste Gedanken konnte er nicht aussprechen. Es ging nicht.   
Er schwieg.   
„Puuuh.“ Marti atmete tief aus.  
Dann nahm er Jakos Hand und küsste sie sanft.   
Grinsend sagte er:  
„Du und mir weh getan? Mit diesen Samtpfötchen? “

Er sah Jakos Geschichtsausdruck und wurde wieder ernst.  
„Sorry“, sagte er, „Ich nehme deine Sorgen durchaus ernst.“  
Er holte tief Luft.  
„Also Jako, du hast mir nicht wehgetan. Körperlich schon mal gar nicht. Meine Güte, ich hab ja kaum was gespürt.“  
Irgendwo ganz hinten in seinem Kopf schreckte ein Gedanke aus dem Schlaf, reckte sich und streckte sich und piepste leise: Was ein kleines bisschen Schade ist...

„Na ja und seelisch auch nicht. Ich meine, du liebst mich, das weiß ich. Und du könntest niemals absichtlich etwas tun, was mir ernsthaft wehtut. Und das, was da geschehen ist, hab ich als Herumalberei empfunden, als Spiel, nicht als geschlagen werden.“  
Jako sah nicht überzeugt aus. Also redete Marti weiter.  
„Na ja, rein technisch gesehen war es das vielleicht. Aber ich habe es nicht so empfunden. Ich hatte dich unbedingt ablenken wollen, und in dem Moment, wo du aufgesprungen bist, hab ich gewusst, jetzt hab ich dich. Ich hab mich also diebisch gefreut in diesem Augenblick. Der Klaps auf den Hintern hat mich dann komplett überrascht, aber … na ja...“  
Jetzt war es an Marti, nicht mehr weiter zu wissen.

Ein paar Minuten Schweigen.  
Dann setzte er wieder an.  
„Also Butter bei die Fische. Es hat mir gefallen, verdammt noch mal.“  
Er spürte, wie ihm das Gesicht knallrot anlief.   
Das nächste flüsterte er.  
„Es hat mich irgendwie angemacht.“

Jako schnappte nach Luft. Er hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit.  
Er selber hatte seine Gefühle nicht so klar ausdrücken können, aber Marti hatte ihm den Weg geebnet.   
„Mich auch. Und das ist es, was mich so fertig gemacht hat.“  
Er war unendlich erleichtert, dass er es hatte aussprechen können.  
Sie kuschelten sich noch enger aneinander, und waren froh, sich nichts mehr verschwiegen und sich so endlos vertraut zu haben. 

Marti schmunzelte ihn an. „Wir sind schon zwei Idioten, oder?“  
„Ich glaub, ich bin der größere...“  
„Nein, ich!“  
„Nein ich!“  
Am Ende gipfelte es in fröhlichem, befreiendem Gelächter.

Als sie beide sich wieder etwas eingekriegt hatten, sagte Jako:  
„Was mir die ganze Sache klargemacht hat, ist, dass wir unsere Beziehung nicht als selbstverständlich nehmen sollten. Sondern uns immer wieder darum bemühen.“  
„Und eben vor allem miteinander reden, Herr Joiko!“, sagte Marti mit gespielter Strenge.  
„Ja“, sagte Jako.   
„Glaub mir, das werde ich so schnell nicht wieder vergessen.“  
„Ghuuut...“

„ Wo wir gerade so dabei sind, so offen und ehrlich wie nie zuvor zu reden... Ich hab da noch was, was ich loswerden möchte“, sagte Marti.  
„Aber das kommt nachher. Jetzt will ich ein Eis. Und Laufen. Ich brauche Bewegung.“  
Er stand von der Bank auf, zog Jako zu sich hoch. Er wuschelte ihm durchs Haar, zog ihn zu sich heran und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Jako erwiderte den Kuss und seufzte zufrieden.  
„Du bist unglaublich, Marti Fischer. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Versprich mir bitte, dass du nie anders wirst, okay?“  
„Ich versuchs“, lachte der.  
„Und du musst mir auch was versprechen“.  
„Was?“, fragte Jako.  
„Versprich mir, dass wir uns immer mindestens so sehr lieben, wie jetzt in diesem Augenblick! Dass du immer an meiner Seite sein wirst, und nie aufhörst, mich zu lieben!“   
Seine Augen schimmerten feucht, und auch Jako, der ihn ganz fest an sich drückte, blinkerte ein paar Tränen weg.  
„Ich verspreche es“, hauchte er.  
Marti seufzte zufrieden.

„Und noch was“, sagte Marti nach einigen Minuten, und Jako hörte ein Kichern.  
„Nämlich?“  
„Sorg einfach dafür, dass immer genug Eiswürfel in den Eisfächern sind!“  
Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, und dann rannte er einfach los, in Richtung des Parkcafés. Seine überschäumende Energie war einfach nicht mehr zu bremsen.

Die Frühlingssonne, die beide die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte, wischte sich mit einer kleinen Wolke die Tränen der Rührung aus den Augen. Sie kitzelte Jakos Nase, damit er niesen musste und wieder ein bisschen zu sich kam.

Jako setzte sich in Bewegung und lief ihm hinterher. Mein Gummiball, dachte er, mein Energieblitz. Du bist die Würze meines Lebens. Ich würde verkümmern und sterben, wenn du mich nicht mehr lieben würdest.  
Eine Welle tiefer Zuneigung überflutete ihn, und er war glücklich, zutiefst zufrieden und im Reinen mit sich und der ganzen Welt.


	5. Unter der Frühlingssonne: Schmetterlinge und Küchendienst

Eine andere Parkbank, die selben jungen Männer.  
Glücklich, verliebt und jeder ein Eis in der Hand.

Ein Tropfen geschmolzenes Schokoeis floss an Martis Mundwinkel hinunter. Er wollte ihn mit der Zunge abschlecken, aber Jako ließ es nicht zu. Das erledigte er. Genussvoll fuhr seine Zunge die Spur des Tropfens entlang und begehrte dann Einlass in Martis Mund.  
Marti zog den Kopf zurück.   
„Lass uns erst mal aufessen, okay?“  
Jako grinste.  
„Schade...“

Marti grinste ebenfalls. Es war einfach schön, hier mit Jako zu sitzen. Mit ihm war alles schön. Er genoss jeden Augenblick.  
Während er das köstliche kalte Eis verspeiste, erging er sich in Träumereien. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass er mit seinem Freund sein Leben verbringen würde. Sein ganzes Leben. Bis irgendwann das Ende kam. Zusammen alt werden. Ein kitschiger Gedanke, aber wunderschön.  
Jako riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Marti?“  
„Ja?“  
„Ich...“  
„Was?“  
„Ich möchte dich was fragen.“  
„Spucks aus, Jako.“  
„Nein. Erst du. Du hast vorhin gesagt, du wolltest noch was loswerden.“  
„Ja, aber das ist kompliziert. Nicht mit einem Satz zu sagen.“  
„Versuchs.“

„Also Jako, Ich liebe dich. Und ich bewundere dich. Für so vieles.“  
Er zögerte.  
„Weil du so stark bist. Du bist so gelassen. Ruhig. Wenn ich mal wieder am Rad drehe... rumhibbele... was auch immer. Du bist dann mein Fels, du gibst mit Kraft, du lässt mich ruhiger werden. Allein dadurch, dass du da bist.“  
Er schaute versonnen in die Ferne.  
„Du tust mir gut, und ich weiß, dass es der richtige Weg für mich wäre, wenn...“

Er zögerte erneut.  
„Ich versuchs anders. Es gibt einen alten Film, aus den achtziger Jahren. Mit Al Pacino. Sea of Love. So ne Art Thriller. In diesem Film gibt es ein Gedicht.“  
Er setzte sich gerade.  
„Die Übersetzung des Gedichts ist zwar nicht besonders gelungen. Egal. Die letzten Zeilen lauten: 

Ich sehne mich nach warmen Händen,  
die mein verlorenes Herz berühren.  
ich sehne mich nach gütigen Händen,  
die mich behutsam durch's Leben führen.“

Er holte tief Luft.  
„Jako, genau das ist es, was ich möchte. Ich möchte, dass du meine Hände in deine nimmst und mich durchs Leben führst. Dass also du die Führung übernimmst. Oder anders ausgedrückt: ich fühle mich geborgen, beschützt, geliebt...wenn du in unserer Beziehung den Ton angibst.“

Jako schwieg lange. Marti sah zu Boden. Er hatte sich noch nie so sehr geöffnet, noch nie so sehr sein Innerstes nach außen gekehrt. Und nun hatte er ein wenig Angst. Wie würde Jako das aufnehmen?

„Marti, ich habe immer dich als den Starken von uns beiden gesehen.“   
Auch er sprach zögernd und langsam. In Martis Bauch begannen sich ein paar Schmetterlinge zum Tanz aufzustellen. Sie entschieden sich für einen langsamen Walzer.

„Du bist so sehr du selbst. Du bist, was du bist, und tust was du tust, so völlig ohne Zweifel an dir selbst. Und du bist einfach du, egal was passiert. Das habe ich schon gnadenlos bewundert, als wir noch gar nicht zusammen waren. Und was du mir gerade gesagt hast...“

Jako strich ihm sanft übers Haar. Die Schmetterlinge gingen zu einem Tango über. 

„Du bist bereit, dich völlig hinzugeben, bis zur letzte Faser deines Seins...Du gehst das Risiko ein, verletzt zu werden, und doch bist du dazu bereit, ohne Bedingungen, ohne Abstriche. Das ist in meinen Augen Stärke. Und das ist es, was ich, neben vielem anderen, an dir bewundere. Vielleicht bin ich stark. Aber du bist dann eben... anders stark.“

Ein dunkles Augenpaar und ein blaues begegneten sich, hielten sich aneinander fest, tranken die Blicke des jeweils anderen. Zwei Lippenpaare näherten sich, versanken ineinander, küssten sich, erst sanft, dann leidenschaftlich. Die beiden schmiegten sich aneinander, hielten sich fest.

Als sie sich von einander lösten, flüsterte Jako: „Ich finde das schön, Marti. Ich möchte gerne deine Hände in meine nehmen und dich... behutsam durchs Leben führen.“  
Glücklich versanken sie erneut in einen Kuss. Die Schmetterlinge in Martis Bauch legten einen fetzigen Jive aufs Parkett.

Einige Minuten später.  
„Jako?“  
„Ja?“  
„Und jetzt du.“  
„Mh?“  
„Du wolltest was fragen.“

„Ach so. Ja. Also... Ich habe genug davon, abends ohne dich schlafen zu gehen und morgens ohne dich aufzuwachen. Ich möchte nicht immer nur zu Besuch bei dir sein oder dich zu Besuch haben. Ich möchte alles mit dir erleben: Das Wäschewaschen, Kochen, einkaufen, erschöpft sein, krank sein, morgens gemeinsam frühstücken, und abends gemeinsam Zähne putzen. Den ganzen Alltagsscheiß. Alles. Und deswegen möchte ich gerne, dass wir uns eine Wohnung suchen. Und zusammenziehen.“  
Martis Schmetterlinge entschieden sich zu einer spontanen Massenkollision. Er selber küsste Jako, so sehr, dass dieser überhaupt keine Luft mehr bekam, und als er sich schließlich von ihm löste, sagte Marti leise und glücklich:   
"Das wäre großartig, Jako. Das wäre wunderschön.“

Als sie kurze Zeit später Hand in Hand aus dem Park schlenderten, sagte Marti mit schelmischem Grinsen:  
„Zu mir oder zu dir?“  
Jako grinste ebenfalls.   
„Zu mir. Felix kocht nachher. Dominik und Rick kommen auch. Und Steve.“

Marti kicherte.   
„Ich schätze, Felix wird mich nicht in der Küche helfen lassen.“  
„Nein, das schätze ich auch“, sagte Jako.  
Und dann, mit einer Stimme, so gespielt autoritär und streng, wie es ihm möglich war:  
„Ich glaube, in unserer neuen Wohnung wirst du erst einmal Küche putzen üben.“  
Sie guckten sich an, prusteten los, lachten schallend und konnten sich den ganzen Weg zurück nicht mehr einkriegen. Als sie die Tür zur WG öffneten, und Felix sie mit „Hallo“ begrüßte, kam der nächste Lachflash. 

„Was ist denn mit denen los?“, fragte Frodo, der aus seinem Zimmer schaute.  
„Keine Ahnung“, sagte Felix. „Wahrscheinlich zu viel Sonne abgekriegt, die beiden.“ Kopfschüttelnd, aber schmunzelnd über so viel ungebändigte Fröhlichkeit, ging er zurück in die Küche und schob das Blech mit den Rosmarin-Kartoffeln in den Ofen.

Die Frühlingssonne, die an der guten Laune der beiden sicher ihren kleinen Anteil hatte, schaute neugierig zu, was unten geschah. Sie sah eine große Freundesrunde zusammensitzen, reden, lachen, gut essen und Spaß haben.  
Und sie sah zwei unter den vielen, die Arm in Arm saßen, und Pläne machten. Pläne für die gemeinsame Wohnung, ein ganzes langes gemeinsames Leben. Für gute und auch schlechte Zeiten. Sie freute sich darüber, denn Ihre Strahlen sahen tagtäglich neben Freude auch Kummer und Schmerz. Und sie wusste, dass die Freude größer, der Schmerz aber leichter zu tragen ist, wenn man einen Menschen hat, der alles mit einem gemeinsam trägt. 

Schmetterlinge – und Küchendienst.


	6. Unter der Frühlingssonne: Risotto und Rotwein

Zwei Wochen Später. Es war Freitagabend, und die beiden hatten sich einige Tage nicht gesehen. Es war halt viel zu tun gewesen, der Alltag forderte sein Recht, die Arbeit, das Studium, die Musik...  
Nun jedoch war Marti hibbelig und aufgeregt, denn gleich würde Jako kommen. Und übers Wochenende bleiben. Zwei Nächte und zwei Tage hätten sie nun Zeit füreinander...

Marti war vor einer halben Stunde nach Hause gekommen und erst einmal duschen gegangen. Nun rubbelte er sich die Haare trocken und grinste zufrieden. Unter der Dusche hatte er sich... nun ja... der Vorfreude hingegeben.   
Er huschte in sein Zimmer und zog sich an.

Er war gerade soweit, als es klingelte und Jako freudestrahlend in der Tür stand. Marti zog ihn herein und drückte ihn an sich. Gleich in der Tür gab es den ersten langen Kuss. Jako sah erschöpft aus. In Martis Zimmer warf er sich lang aufs Bett, streckte sich, gähnte herzhaft und sagte:  
„Oh Mann, ich bin echt fertig.“

Marti hatte sich auf seinen Lieblingshocker gesetzt, mit überschlagenen Beinen, zupfte eine leise Melodie auf seiner Gitarre und betrachtete den vor ihm ausgestreckten, in seinen Augen so wunderschönen Jako. Die langen, seidenglatten Haare, das feingeschnittene Gesicht, der schlanke, ja fast zarte, und doch so kraftstrotzende Körper.   
Wow.  
Marti wurde ganz warm. Er liebte diesen Anblick und hätte ihn stundenlang betrachten können.

„Jako?“  
„Ja?“  
„Ich habe total Lust, heute Abend noch was ganz verrücktes zu machen.“  
„Was denn?“  
„Ich würde gern mit dir zusammen kochen. Für uns und die Jungs.“  
Ja, dachte Jako. Wenn wir zwei Experten kochen, das wäre tatsächlich völlig verrückt. Wir haben nämlich beide keine Ahnung davon.  
„Ich habe ein Rezept ausgedruckt. Ein Risotto, ich glaub das ist nicht so schwierig, wir müssten noch eben einkaufen, um die Ecke im Bioladen kriegen wir alles, und....“  
„Marti...“, unterbrach Jako.  
„Ich möchte das gern verschieben. Bin zu k.o.“  
Marti schluckte, und dann nickte er.  
„Okay.“

Marti zupfte weiter auf der Gitarre. Und summte. Und lächelte Jako an. Und wirkte vollkommen zufrieden.  
„Marti?“  
„Ja?“  
„Alles okay?“  
„Ja, wieso?“  
„Nicht sauer?“  
Marti sah erstaunt auf.  
„Nö, worüber sollte ich sauer sein?“  
„Na weil ich heute nicht mehr mit dir kochen möchte...“

Marti legte die Hand auf die Saiten, so dass sie aufhörten zu klingen.  
„Weißt du Jako, ich habe das ziemlich ernst gemeint. Ich möchte meine Hände in deine legen und dir die Führung überlassen.“  
Jako fühlte eine angenehme Wärme in sich aufsteigen.   
„Das heißt für mich“, sagte Marti, „daß eben du entscheidest. Nicht bei großen, wichtigen Dingen, da treffe ich Entscheidungen so, wie ich es für richtig halte. Aber bei allem anderen. Bei...ich zitiere einen mir bekannten, langhaarigen Musiker: bei dem ganzen Alltagsscheiß.“  
Er grinste. Wurde dann aber wieder ernst.  
„Du entscheidest. Und ich ...“  
Das Wort, das er eigentlich benutzen wollte, brachte er, ganz untypisch für ihn, nicht über die Lippen.  
„...akzeptiere deine Entscheidungen. Auch wenn sie mir mal nicht gefallen. Das gehört dazu.“  
Er atmete tief aus.  
„Ich fühle mich unheimlich geborgen dabei.“

„Du bist unglaublich“, sagte Jako.  
„Und auch ich habe das ernst gemeint. Ich möchte dich … führen, und dir die Geborgenheit schenken, die du brauchst. Das macht mich glücklich, weißt du? Ich muss mich allerdings erst ein bisschen daran gewöhnen.“

Marti begann wieder zu zupfen und sang leise.   
Er war sich bewusst, dass er Jako eine ganz schöne Bürde auf die Schultern legte. Aber Jako hatte nicht gezögert, sie anzunehmen, im Gegenteil, es hatte ihn glücklich gemacht.   
Hatte dieser wunderbare Mann eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie groß das Geschenk war, dass er ihm, Marti, machte?  
Er fühlte sich tatsächlich zutiefst geborgen. 

Marti sang nun mit geschlossenen Augen. Jako hörte gebannt zu.  
Hatte dieser großartige Mann überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie groß das Geschenk war, das er ihm da machte? Marti schenkte ihm ein solch endloses Vertrauen, dass es Jako fast den Atem nahm. Und er beschloss, dieses Vertrauen niemals zu enttäuschen, und niemals, wirklich niemals zu missbrauchen. Und niemals einfach um seiner Bequemlichkeit oder seines Vorteils Willen auszunutzen.

„Marti?“  
„Ja?“  
„Du wirst mir jetzt bitte einen Kaffee machen, der meine Lebensgeister ein bisschen weckt. Und danach gehen wir einkaufen, okay? Aber sag den Jungs Bescheid, dass sie sich vorsichtshalber die Nummer vom Pizzadienst hinlegen...“

Marti strahlte, legte die Gitarre an ihren Platz, gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss und sauste aus der Tür.  
„Jungs, alle mal herhören!“, rief er und wartete, bis Rick und Dominik aus ihren Zimmern schauten.   
„Jako und ich kochen nachher! Für uns alle zusammen! Freut euch auf nie da gewesene Genüsse! Und sagt bitte auch Steve Bescheid!“  
„Okay“, sagte Dominik.  
„Schätze, wir brauchen die Nummer vom Pizzaservice.“  
„Und die vom Rettungsdienst“, ergänzte Rick.  
„Blödmänner!“, rief Marti und verschwand in der Küche. Kurze Zeit später fauchte die Kaffeemaschine.

Auf dem Rückweg vom Bioladen mussten sie die letzten Meter rennen. Die Frühlingssonne ging schlafen. Kaum hatte sie die Augen zu, als ein paar freche Wolken sich zusammentaten, um einen Frühlingsregen zur Erde zu schicken. Sie taten ihr bestes, um das frische Grün in Parks und Gärten einmal gründlich zu putzen, damit es am nächsten Tag im Sonnenschein wieder um so schöner glänzen konnte.

Das Kochen machte Spaß.   
Jako schälte den grünen Spargel. Er schaute Marti an und leckte sich die Lippen.  
„Ich liiiebe Spargel...“, hauchte er.  
„Bisschen dünn, die Stangen...“, kicherte Marti.  
„Vielleicht gibt es ja dickere... zum Nachtisch?“  
„Blödmann!", rief Marti.  
„Konzentrier dich!“  
Und warf ihm ein Geschirrtuch an den Kopf.

Sie schnibbelten, kochten, probierten, und dabei neckten sie sich. Und natürlich gab es zwischendurch immer mal wieder einen Kuss.  
Jako war ehrlich froh, sich aufgerafft zu haben. Die Müdigkeit war verflogen, und er genoss das gemeinsame werkeln.   
Hand in Hand.   
Es klappte prima.

Am Ende schmeckte das Risotto gar nicht schlecht. Gut, es war ein wenig zu weich gekocht, und das Gemüse hätte knackiger sein können.  
Aber für den ersten Versuch war es gar nicht übel.  
Das musste sogar Rick zugeben, als sie später gemeinsam um den Tisch saßen und aßen.  
Dazu gab es einen Rotwein. Das passte zwar nicht wirklich, aber es schmeckte ihnen.   
Es wurde ein lustiger Abend. 

Als sie später, nachdem sie ihren ...Nachtisch genossen hatten, Arm in Arm auf Martis Bett lagen, sagte Marti:  
„Ich liebe dich.“  
„Ich dich auch. Und Danke.“  
Marti zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Danke? Wofür?“  
„Dafür, dass du einfach du bist.“

Und er küsste ihn, lang und innig.   
Marti seufzte zufrieden.

Die Welt war in Ordnung.


	7. Unter der Frühlingssonne: Experimente und Eiswürfel

Die frühsommerlichen Temperaturen hatten Felix, der zu Besuch war, um mit Rick und Steve ein „10 Arten von-“ Video zu drehen, veranlasst, erneut seine geniale Zitronenlimonade anzumischen. Er hatte Marti und Jako extra einen kleinen Krug fertig gemacht und mit zwei Gläsern ins Zimmer gereicht.  
„Dann seid ihr für den Rest des Abends ungestört“, hatte er gesagt und breit gegrinst.

Sie saßen auf Martis Bett, Marti nackt, Jako trug Boxershorts. Beide hielten ein Glas in der Hand.  
Marti hing seinen Gedanken nach.  
Das kalte Getränk war köstlich. Er leerte es in einem Zug, und zurück blieb ein kaum angeschmolzener Eiswürfel.

Er ließ des Glas kreisen und den Eiswürfel darin klingen.

Ein … Eiswürfel.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu einem anderen Abend... und einem anderen Eiswürfel...  
Er hatte Jako einen Eiswürfel in sein T-Shirt gesteckt. Der hatte ihn darauf hin über sein Knie gezogen, und ihm einen Hieb aufs Hinterteil versetzt...  
Er spürte, wie ihm die Hitze in den Kopf stieg.  
Und nicht nur in den Kopf.  
Er spürte, wie sich zwischen seinen Schenkeln etwas regte.

Jako räusperte sich.  
„Denkst du an was schönes?“  
Er grinste dreckig.  
Marti grinste ebenfalls.  
„Ich denke an Eiswürfel.“  
„Eiswürfel? Die sollten doch eigentlich Dinge kühlen. Bei dir bewirken sie aber offensichtlich das Gegenteil.“  
Marti wurde rot.  
„Na ja“, sagte er, „vielleicht nicht jeder Eiswürfel.“

Jetzt verstand Jako den Zusammenhang.  
„Du denkst an einen bestimmten Eiswürfel... und seine Folgen?“  
„Ja...“ Marti hauchte es mehr, als es wirklich auszusprechen.  
„...und...“  
Schweigen.  
„Ja, Marti?“  
„Na ja...“  
Er flüsterte kaum hörbar.  
„Ich möchte mehr davon...“

Sie schwiegen. Kuschelten sich aneinander.  
„Lass uns drüber reden“, sagte Jako.  
„Fällt mir nicht leicht“, sagte Marti.  
„Mir auch nicht“, sagte Jako.

Okay“, sagte Marti.  
„Ich weiss nicht, ob es wirklich mein Ding ist... Aber wenn ich an den Abend denke, dann möchte ich es eben gerne ausprobieren. Ich habe in jenem Augenblick so viele Gefühle gleichzeitig empfunden – Überrumpelung, Aufregung, Lust, Nähe... ein ziemliches Durcheinander.“  
Marti schluckte.  
„Ich möchte spüren, wie es ist, wenn ich mich dir bewusst auf diese Weise hingebe. Bedingungslos hingebe.“

Er schwieg. Er hatte genug gesagt. Nun war es an Jako, etwas daraus zu machen. Oder auch nicht.  
Er überließ ihm die Entscheidung.

Jako dachte nun ebenfalls an jenen Abend. Er empfand jetzt ein Durcheinander der Gefühle. Immerhin hatte er danach ziemlich kopfgestanden. Aber er hatte ja durch die Aussprache mit Marti schon gewusst, dass die Situation nicht nur ihn, sondern auch seinen Freund ziemlich angemacht hatte. Also sei es drum.

„Marti, wenn du es möchtest, probieren wir es aus.“  
„Okay.“  
„Du möchtest es wirklich?“  
„Ja.“

Die Stimmung im Raum war eigenartig, voller Spannung, ein bisschen peinlich...  
Jako wollte das auflösen.  
„Jetzt haben wir nur ein Problem, mein Schatz.“  
„Mh?“  
„ Na ja...“, sagte Jako und grinste breit.  
„Dummerweise bist du heute den ganzen Tag brav gewesen.“  
Marti schaute ihn entgeistert an. Dann brachen beide in Gelächter aus.

Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatten, sah Jako den Schalk in Martis Augen.   
Marti nahm den Eiswüfel aus dem Glas und ließ ihn vorne in Jakos Boxershorts gleiten.  
„Reicht das?“, sagte er schmunzelnd, während Jako erschrocken aufquiekte.  
„Ich glaube schon“, ächzte Jako.  
Wieder mussten beide lachen.

Schließlich kehrte Stille ein.   
Jako drückte Marti an sich. Meine Güte, wie sehr er diesen Mann doch liebte...  
Langsam zog er ihn über seine Knie und bewunderte Martis Prachthintern.  
Rund und fest... da konnte einem schon anders werden.

Also gut, sie würden es ausprobieren.  
Er atmete tief aus und versetzte Martis süßem Hintern den ersten … zärtlichen Klaps.  
Marti hatte die Augen geschlossen und gab ein leises Schnaufen von sich.  
Der nächste war ein fester Hieb.   
Er spürte wie Marti ein wenig zusammenzuckte.  
„Alles okay?“, flüsterte Jako.  
„Ja....“, hauchte Marti.

Drei Schläge, schnell hintereinander. Marti stöhnte, aber es war ein lustvolles Stöhnen.  
Ein letzter. Fest, so fest er konnte.  
Jakos Herz klopfte wie verrückt.

Marti hatte sich komplett fallen lassen.  
Er hatte tiefe Wärme empfunden.  
Auch Schmerz, ja, aber vor allem Wärme. Nein Hitze.  
Es war unglaublich.  
Eine Welle der Lust überrollte ihn.  
Als Jako ihn wieder zu sich hochzog und in die Arme nahm, flüsterte er:  
„Ich will dich, Jako. Jetzt.“

Sie liebten sich.  
Und wie sie sich liebten.  
Wild und haltlos.  
Es wurde spät.

Als sie irgendwann völlig erschöpft von einander abließen, hielten sie sich fest im Arm.  
Sie fühlten sich einander nah, so nah wie nie zuvor.

„Ich liebe dich“, flüsterte Jako.  
„Ich dich auch“, flüsterte Marti.

Und dann wiederholte er, was er an anderer Stelle schon einmal gesagt hatte:  
„Jako? Bitte sorg dafür, dass uns die Eiswürfel nie ausgehen...“


	8. Unter der Frühlingssonne: Erdbeeren und Fahrkünste

„Ach Mann“, maulte Jako, „das ist einfach Scheiße.“  
Er und Marti liefen Hand in Hand die Straße hinunter.  
„Wie viele Wohnungen haben wir uns jetzt schon angeschaut? Ich hab den Überblick verloren. Und immer ist was anderes. 100 Bewerber auf eine Bude. Da haben die mit tollem Job und hohem Einkommen die besseren Karten. Oder einfach zu teuer. Oder … ach was auch immer. Verdammt.“  
Jako war echt gefrustet.

Marti seufzte. Er war auch nicht sonderlich happy. Seit Wochen suchten sie nun schon, und hatten so viel Zeit damit zugebracht... erfolglos. Sie wollten so gerne zusammenziehen. Aber es klappte einfach nicht.  
Er seufzte wieder.

Der Himmel war voller Wolken, der Tag Ende Mai trüb und grau.

Die Straße öffnete sich zu einem Platz. Dort standen um einen Springbrunnen herum einige Marktstände. Wochenmarkt.  
Sie waren schon fast daran vorbei gelaufen, als Marti stehenblieb.  
Er wollte den Frust verjagen, er wollte, dass es Jako besser ging. Und beim Anblick der Obststände hatte er eine Idee.  
Erdbeeren.

Er zog Jako hinüber zu einem der Stände. Schnell fand er, was er suchte.  
Frische, leuchtend rote, pralle, saftige Erdbeeren.  
Er bat den Händler, probieren zu dürfen. Schnappte sich zwei Stück, schob eine davon dem überraschten Jako in den Mund und sagte mit seiner besten, tiefen Auto-Werbung -Stimme:  
„Erst wenn eine Erdbeere Jakos Ansprüchen genügt, dann ist es DIE Erdbeere.“  
Jako verschluckte sich fast, als er anfing zu kichern.  
Der Händler kringelte sich regelrecht, und hatte so sehr seinen Spaß, dass er ihnen zwei Schälchen seiner besten Beeren schenkte.

In diesem Augenblick schob die Sonne eine Wolke zur Seite und schickte einen ersten vorwitzigen Strahl genau auf Martis Nase. Sie pustete einmal kräftig, und die Wolken stoben auseinander. Der Tag wurde schön.

„Jetzt brauchen wir noch Sahne“, sagte Marti. Jako hatte sich von seiner Begeisterung anstecken lassen. Also sprangen sie noch schnell in den Bioladen und besorgten Sahne und Vanillezucker.  
Kurz drauf standen sie gemeinsam in der Küche von Jakos WG. Marti putzte die Erdbeeren, während Jako sich mit dem Mixer abmühte. 

Marti machte sich einen Spaß daraus, an Jakos Mixkünsten rumzumäkeln. Und zwar so, als wäre er der Beifahrer und es ginge um Jakos Fahrstil.  
„Langsam! Langsamer! Achtung, nicht so schnell! Und nicht so rasant in die Kurve bitte!“  
Jako schaltete den Mixer eine Stufe höher.   
„Mann, du musst viel eher schalten! So machst du das Getriebe kaputt! Du fährst... äh..mixt ja wie ein Anfänger! So, und jetzt Kupplung kommen lassen! Kommen lassen! Mann, das ist hier nicht wie im Bett, hier musst du es schneller kommen lassen!“

Frodo, der mit einer Dose Bier dabei stand und ihnen zusah, verschluckte sich fast vor lachen, beinahe hätte er sein Bier durch die ganze Küche geprustet.  
Jako suchte nach einem Gegenstand, den er werfen konnte, und Marti ging hinter dem Küchentisch in Deckung, als ein Geschirrtuch in seine Richtung segelte.

Später saßen sie zu viert um den Tisch und genossen die saftigen Früchte. Felix war dazugestoßen. Die Erdbeeren schmeckten großartig. Marti fühlte sich pudelwohl im Kreise der Freunde. Er musste an seine WG denken. Rick und Dominik. Und Steve, der zwei Etagen tiefer in einer eigenen Wohnung lebte, aber irgendwie fast immer bei ihnen war. Wenn er ehrlich war, mochte er das WG Leben. Es war immer wer da, mit dem man reden oder Spaß haben konnte, der einem half, einen aufmunterte oder auch mal zurecht stauchte, wenn man Scheiße gebaut hatte. 

Andererseits ging es ihm wie Jako: er wollte viel mehr, viel häufiger mit seinem Freund zusammen sein. Wollte mit ihm... er musste grinsen... „Alltagsscheiß“ erleben. Neben ihm einschlafen und aufwachen. Jeden Abend und jeden Morgen. Ach verdammt.

Während sie so aßen, fing auch Jako wieder an, seinen Gedanken nachzuhängen. Marti sah, wie er die Stirn runzelte. Er selber war auch nicht froh, aber viel mehr machte es ihm zu schaffen, dass Jako so traurig darüber war. 

„Ey Jungs, wat issn los bei euch?“, sagte Frodo, der merkte, dass gerade irgendwas schief hing.  
„Wohnungssuche“, stöhnte Marti.  
„Ist echt Scheiße. Wir rennen uns die Hacken ab, aber nix. Niente. Nothing. Dabei möchte ich so wahnsinnig gerne mit diesem Trauerkloß hier zusammenwohnen.“   
Er lächelte Jako total warm an.  
Der sah zu ihm und lächelte schief.  
„Und ich mit diesem durchgedrehten Irren da“, sagte er.

Marti fuhr mit dem Finger durch die fast leere Sahneschüssel und setzte den entstandenen Sahneklecks seinem Schatz auf die Nase.   
Dann zog er den verdutzten Jako zu sich und schleckte sie wieder ab.   
Frodo sah sich das an und kicherte.  
„Hey Jungs, reißt euch zusammen, hebt euch das für später auf, okay?“

Und dann sprach Felix.  
Der so warmherzige, kluge und praktisch veranlagte Felix.  
Felix, der für jede Sorge ein offenes Ohr, eine helfende Hand und oftmals auch die rettende Idee hatte.  
Felix, Herz und Seele der WG, na, eigentlich sogar des ganzen Freundeskreises.

„ Tja“, sagte nun also Felix, „dann wäre es vielleicht erst mal eine Lösung, wenn wir das Kramzimmer ausräumen würden und Marti hier einzieht.“

Bääähm! 

Felix sprach, und der Kummer war weg.  
Das hatte schon so oft funktioniert, dass es im Freundeskreis legendär war.  
Weil Felix einfach großartig war.

„Meine Fresse, wat bin ick froh, det wir den Felix haben“, sagte Frodo.  
„Das Kramzimmer...“, stotterte Jako. Wieso war er nicht darauf gekommen?  
„Das wäre... Suuuper!“, rief Marti.

„ Na ja“, sagte Felix, „ da steht jede Menge Zeug drin. Von uns allen. Wenn wir da klar Schiff machen, fortschaffen, was keiner mehr braucht, und den Rest auf unsere Zimmer verteilen oder in den Keller bringen und so weiter, haben wir das ruck zuck leer. Und dann kann Jako seinen Schatz bei sich haben und ist endlich wieder zu ertragen.“

Marti schaute erstaunt auf.  
„So schlimm mit ihm?“  
„Du hast ja keine Ahnung. Wenn du nicht hier bist, muss man dafür sorgen, dass er was zu tun hat. Sonst ist er unausstehlich. Wie ein Tiger im Käfig, nur schlimmer.“

Marti sprang von sein Küchenstuhl auf und umarmte Felix stürmisch.   
„Felix, du bist echt der beste.“  
Und dann in bester Frodo- Imitation:  
„Meine Fresse, wat bin ick froh, det wir dir haben.“  
Alle brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
Und auch Jako umarmte seinen besten Freund und Bandkollegen. Auf seine ruhige Weise.  
„Danke“, sagte er schlicht.  
Aber in diesem einen Wort lag alles, was gesagt werden musste.

Später, allein in Jakos Zimmer, machten die beiden Verliebten Pläne. Wie würde es sein, wenn Marti in der gleichen WG wohnte, wie sein Schatz? Und nicht mehr nur auf Besuch hier wäre, so wie jetzt? Sie könnten abwechselnd einmal hier, einmal da schlafen, aber sie hätten sich jede Nacht. Und sie hätten endlich „Alltagsscheiß.“   
Es war herrlich, sich das alles gemeinsam auszumalen. 

Irgendwann lagen sie Arm in Arm auf Jakos Bett.  
Plötzlich sagte Marti, indem er anfing, Jakos bestes Stück zu kraulen:  
„Weißt du, vorhin auf der Küchenrennstrecke am Mixer hast du gezeigt, dass es mit deinen Fahrkünsten nicht weit her ist.“  
Er kicherte.  
„Jetzt lass uns wenigstens ein bisschen... einparken üben.“  
Nun kicherte auch Jako, und am Ende steigerten sich beide in einen ihrer inzwischen wohlbekannten Lachanfälle.   
Felix hörte das und schmunzelte, Frodo hörte es ebenfalls, und obwohl er keine Ahnung hatte, worüber die beiden Verrückten da lachten, lachte er ebenfalls.

Die Frühlingssonne, die die Bemerkung ebenfalls gehört hatte, errötete verschämt und versank.  
Es war ein wunderbarer abendroter Sonnenuntergang.


	9. Unter der Frühlingssonne: Fieber und Spaghetti

Dank Felix ging es recht schnell voran.  
Es hatte sich in der Vergangenheit im Freundes- und Bekanntenkreis eingebürgert, altes Zeug, das man gerade nicht brauchte, im Kramzimmer der WG abzustellen.   
„Ich kümmere mich später darum, sobald ich Zeit habe oder Platz dafür finde“, hieß es dann. Aber aus „später“ wurde dann oftmals „nie“.   
Es hatte ja auch nie jemanden gestört.

Jetzt jedoch klemmte sich Felix ans Telefon. Er rief alle möglich Leute an. Und es dauerte gerade mal bis zum nächsten Wochenende. Dann war das Zimmer weitestgehend ausgeräumt.  
Es blieben ein paar Kleinigkeiten übrig.  
Ein alter Gartenstuhl aus Plastik. Ein Karton voller Comics. Ein Paar schwarze High Heels.  
Egal, das wurde in den Keller geschafft, und das Zimmer war leer.

Man beschloss, in der kommenden Woche alles zu besorgen und am folgenden Samstag zu renovieren.

Am Montag begann Marti zu husten und zu schniefen, und am Dienstag Morgen hatte er hohes Fieber. Rick und Dom kümmerten sich um ihn, kochten Tee, kühlten ihm die Stirn und sorgten dafür, dass Jako kam.  
Jako warf einen Blick auf seinen Freund, packte ihn ins Auto und fuhr mit ihm zum Arzt.

Es war eine Art Sommergrippe, so etwas an dem man nicht stirbt, das sich aber genau so anfühlt, als würde man.  
Der Arzt verordnete vor allem Bettruhe. Viel schlafen und viel trinken, den Rest würde die Natur schon von alleine richten.  
Am Freitag ging es ihm schon deutlich besser, und er verbrachte den Abend mit Rick und Steve und einem Film im Wohnzimmer.

Jako kam auch noch vorbei, um nach ihm zu sehen.  
Und ihn ins Bett zu bringen.  
Marti kuschelte sich in seine Decke.  
„Ich freue mich darauf, dass wir morgen mein Zimmer renovieren“, sagte er.  
„Das ist so toll für uns beide, dass Felix diese Idee mit dem Kramzimmer hatte.“  
„Stimmt“, sagte Jako,   
„Aber von WIR kann nicht die Rede sein. Du bist dafür noch nicht fit genug.“  
„Doch, es geht mir schon viel besser.“  
“Trotzdem... ich halte es für besser... du bist immerhin auch noch ganz wackelig auf den Beinen.“  
„Ach, ich komme trotzdem mit. Ich schaff das schon.“

Es gibt für alles im Leben ein erstes Mal.  
So auch jetzt.  
Jako holte tief Luft.

„Nein, Marti, du bleibst morgen im Bett. Du kommst nicht mit.“  
Und dann mit einem tiefen Blick aus seinen dunklen Augen:  
„Ich verbiete es dir.“

Marti senkte den Kopf. Ein seltsamer, aber angenehmer Schauer lief über seine Haut.  
Und so ein angenehmes Ziehen durch seinen Bauch.  
Einerseits wollte er so gerne mit, andererseits wusste er, dass Jako ja recht hatte.  
Und vor allem...  
„Ich sehne ich nach gütigen Händen, die mich behutsam durchs Leben führen...“  
Fühlte es sich so an?  
Wenn ja, dann war es gut...  
Er seufzte und sagte leise:  
„Ja, du hast Recht.“

Jako gab ihm einen Kuss.  
„Und nun schlaf, mein Spatz. Dein Zimmer wird toll. Ich verspreche es dir.“

Am nächsten Tag legten Sie los, Felix, Jako und Frodo.  
Sie schliffen die Türrahmen ab und strichen sie neu. Sie weißten die Wände. Die sollten so weiß nicht bleiben. Wenn die Farbe trocken wäre, würde Jako sich eine Wand vornehmen und gestalten. Das hatte Marti sich gewünscht.  
Jedenfalls kamen sie gut voran.

Gegen halb fünf waren sie fast fertig. Während Jako und Frodo noch aufräumten, stand Felix am Herd und zauberte Spaghetti Carbonara. Es duftete in der ganzen Wohnung köstlich, würzig und ein ganz klein wenig nach Knoblauch. Alle freuten sich auf das gute Essen.

Frodo wusch die Hände, schnappte sich die Gitarre und intonierte:  
„Carbonara e una Coca Cola!"  
Jako fiel ein, und gerade als Felix aus der Küche rief:  
„Essen ist fertig!“  
da klingelte es an der Tür.

Jako, immer noch singend, öffnete – und stockte mitten in einem vor Schreck ziemlich schief geratenen Ton.  
„Marti!“

Ja, da stand tatsächlich Marti vor der Tür, mit fieberglänzender Stirn und wackligen Knien.

„Marti, was zum Henker tust du hier?!“  
„Ich hatte Langeweile. Dom ist nicht da, und Rick und Steve sind mit nem Dreh beschäftigt. Und ich wollte so gerne schauen, wie es hier aussieht.“

„Das glaub ich ja wohl nicht!", schimpfte Jako. Er drehte sich zu Frodo um.   
„Ich denke, ich muss jetzt hier erst mal was klären.“  
Dann schnappte er sich Marti am Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter sich her in sein Zimmer.

„Oh Oh“, sagte Frodo.  
„Ick globe, dat da gerade eener richtig Ärger kriegt.“  
„Mag sein“, sagte Felix, der neugierig aus der Küchentür geschaut hatte.  
„Aber die beiden schaffen das schon.“  
„Biste sicher?“  
„Ja. Die kommen klar.“  
Und da Frodo, wie so ziemlich jeder, Felix' Menschenkenntnis vertraute, schlenderte er in die Küche.  
„Ick hab jehört, hier gibtet wat zu futtern?“

Jako knallte die Zimmertür hinter sich zu.   
Er ging zum Schrank, öffnete die Tür, hinter der ein paar von Martis Sachen lagen, nahm eine Jogginghose und warf sie ihm zu.  
„Zieh dir das bequeme Ding an und dann ab ins Bett. Du hast Fieber, du brauchst Ruhe.“  
Marti, der sich viel zu kaputt fühlte, um gegen die etwas rüde Behandlung zu protestieren, tat wie ihm geheißen.

Jako bebte vor Zorn.  
„So, und jetzt erklär mir mal bitte, was das soll???“  
Er musste sich echt zusammenreißen, um nicht zu schreien. Es gelang ihm nicht mal halb.  
Das war Marti jetzt doch zu viel. Er sprang aus dem Bett.  
„Ich wollte einfach mithelfen. Und bei dir sein. Ist das so schwer zu verstehen?“  
Er war nun tatsächlich auch laut geworden.  
„Und da rennst du mit Fieber durch die Stadt? Verdammt, am liebsten würde ich dir ernsthaft den Hintern versohlen!“, schrie Jako nun doch.  
„Davon wird das Fieber auch nicht besser!“, brüllte Marti.  
Sie standen voreinander, wie zwei wütende Stiere.

Plötzlich wurde Marti bewusst, wie absurd das Gebrülle eigentlich war.  
Und wie er eben so war, fingen seine Mundwinkel an zu zucken, er begann zu kichern und kurze Zeit später schallend zu lachen.  
Und nun zeig mir einer den Menschen, der ernst oder wütend bleiben kann, wenn Marti lacht.  
Jako konnte es nicht.  
Kurze Zeit später lagen sie nebeneinander auf dem Bett und lachten, lachten und bekamen fast keine Luft mehr.

„Hab ichs nicht gesagt?“, sagte Felix in der Küche, denn das Lachen war bis hier zu hören.  
„Mmmh“, kam von Frodo. Der konnte nix klangvolleres sagen, denn er hatte den Mund voll Spaghetti.

Nachdem sie beide wieder atmen konnten, schwiegen sie eine Weile.  
Dann sagte Jako:  
„Verdammt, ich hab Hunger. Felix hat gekocht. Komm lass uns essen gehen.“  
„Okay.“ Marti hatte auch Hunger. Und wenn Felix kochte, dann erst recht.  
„Aber hinterher, mein Freundchen, reden wir“, schob Jako nach.

In der Küche wurden sie von zwei erwartungsvollen Augenpaaren angeschaut.  
„Alles okay bei Euch?“, fragte Felix.  
Und als beide gleichzeitig „Bestens!“ sagten, guckten sie sich an, prusteten los und bekamen den nächsten Lachflash.  
„Oh Mann“, meinte Frodo zwischen zwei Gabeln Spaghetti.  
„Felix, ham wa uns ditte auch jut überlegt?“  
„Ach“, sagte Felix, „langweilig wird es mit ihnen nicht. Und außerdem sind sie doch total niedlich zusammen, stimmts?“  
„Stümmt“, nickte Frodo, grinste und widmete sich wieder seinem Teller.

Einige Zeit später saßen die zwei wieder auf dem Bett in Jakos Zimmer. Bequem die Beine hochgeschlagen, Marti tief in Jakos Arm gekuschelt.

„Es tut mir echt leid, Jako. Ich hab einfach nicht nachgedacht.“  
„Ach Marti, ich hab mir doch nur Sorgen gemacht. Ich möchte, dass du wieder gesund wirst. Ich hab dich einfach so lieb.“  
Marti strahlte.  
„Ich dich auch.“

„Dennoch, Marti. Wir müssen das klären. Du erinnerst dich, was du gesagt hast: Ich sehne mich nach gütigen Händen, die mich behutsam durchs Leben führen...“  
„Ja...“  
„Ich möchte das für dich sein. Aber das geht nur, wenn du das auch wirklich willst.“  
„Ja.“  
„Jetzt hab ich dir zum ersten Mal etwas verboten. Und du hast drauf gepfiffen. Im Prinzip ist das völlig okay, denn ich habe keinerlei Recht dazu.“  
„Doch...“, kam es leise von Marti.  
„Jako, es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dir nicht...“   
Nein, er brachte das Wort, das hier passte, einfach nicht heraus. Worte wollen gesprochen werden. Das ist ihre Natur. Aber dieses kleine Biest sperrte sich. Es hielt sich mit winzigen Krallen an seinen Hirnwindungen fest und wollte nicht über die Lippen. 

„Marti, ich meine das ernst. Wir können unsere Beziehung auf diese Weise führen: Ich entscheide und du akzeptierst meine Entscheidungen. Auch dann, wenn sie dir mal nicht gefallen. Das waren deine Worte.   
Ich möchte das wahnsinnig gern.  
Aber wir haben gerade erst damit angefangen. Und wir können das alles noch ändern, wenn du es lieber doch anders willst.“

„Nein, Jako. Ich möchte es so. Ehrlich und wirklich und aus tiefstem Herzen. Ich habe noch nie einem Menschen so sehr vertraut wie dir. Ich möchte, dass du mir Dinge erlaubst und verbietest und so. Und ich möchte dir...“

Marti brachte es nicht fertig, es auszusprechen. Es ging immer noch nicht. Das kleine Luder hatte sich inzwischen in ein Loch verkrochen und darin festgesetzt.   
Manchmal hilft es in so einem Moment, sich selber auszutricksen.  
„Gib mir einen Augenblick Zeit. Vielleicht kann ich dann den Satz beenden. Es fällt mir gerade sehr schwer, das richtige Wort auszusprechen. Es weigert sich, mir über die Lippen zu kommen. Es will mir einfach nicht … gehorchen...“

Da war es. Es stand ganz erschrocken im Raum und fühlte sich ein wenig seines eigentlichen Zusammenhangs beraubt.  
Aber es war draußen, und Worte, die einmal ausgesprochen sind, neigen dazu, sich gerne wiederholen zu lassen.

Marti holte tief Luft.  
„Ich möchte, dass du entscheidest, Jako, und ich möchte dir gehorchen.“

Er drückte sich an seinen Schatz. Und Jako hielt ihn fest. Stark und warm und gut.  
„Weißt du eigentlich, wie total altmodisch wir uns anhören?“, fragte Jako nach einer Weile grinsend.  
„Und weißt du eigentlich, wie völlig wurscht mir das ist?“, kicherte Marti.  
„In Ernst, Jako. Das ist unsere Liebe, unsere Beziehung, unser Leben, und da geht es keinen was an, wie wir uns darin einrichten. Wir haben unseren Weg gefunden. Und was andere davon halten ist mir tatsächlich völlig egal.“

Sie küssten sich. Lange und intensiv.

Die Frühlingssonne, die sich vorhin, während ihres Streites, verschreckt hinter einer Wolke verkrochen hatte, kam wieder hervor und schickte ihnen ihre letzten Strahlen. Sie schaute bei dem Kuss in aller Ruhe zu. Und schämte sich nur ein klitzekleines bisschen. Sie konnte nicht anders, denn die beiden waren einfach so niedlich anzuschauen. Sie seufzte zufrieden. Jetzt konnte sie beruhigt schlafen gehen.


	10. Unter der Frühlingssonne: Kitzeln und Strafe

„Ich freue mich so auf diesen Abend“, sagte Marti und packte die Einkaufstüten auf den Tisch.  
Sie hatten eine Menge Zeug eingekauft für die Einweihungsparty, die heute steigen sollte.  
Martis Zimmer war fertig eingeräumt, der Umzug war ohne Schwierigkeiten über die Bühne gegangen.

Steve, Rick und Dom hatten beim Ausräumen des alten, Jako, Felix und Frodo beim Einrichten des neuen Zimmers mit angepackt. Während der kurzen Fahrt mit dem geliehenen Transporter war Marti allein seinen Gedanken nachgehangen, und fast ein wenig sentimental geworden.  
Doch im Grunde hatte er sich unglaublich auf den neuen Lebensabschnitt gefreut.

Das Kramzimmer, das immer noch von allen so genannt wurde, war deutlich größer als sein altes. Und so hatte Marti, unter anzüglichen Bemerkungen seiner Freunde, sein altes, schon ziemlich mitgenommenes Bett entsorgt und ein breiteres gekauft, in dem man auch zu zwei gut Platz fand. Die Wand an der Stirnseite des Bettes war unter Jakos Händen zu einem großartigen Kunstwerk geworden.  
Martis Instrumente waren untergebracht, sein YouTube Equipment fand Platz und er fühlte sich in seinem neuen Reich pudelwohl.

Das war nun eine Woche her.   
Und heute war nun der Abend für die Party. Sie hatten alle möglichen Freunde eingeladen. Es würde gutes Essen geben und genug zu trinken, Musik und vermutlich jede Menge Spaß.  
Marti war völlig aufgedreht und happy.  
Jako freute sich auch. Gleichzeitig hatte er ein bisschen Bammel. Diese Abend würde, wenn alles gut ging, nicht nur eine Einweihungsparty werden... Ob er das Richtige tat? Oder war es noch zu früh? 

Sie packten den ganzen Einkauf auf den Küchentisch.   
„Womit fangen wir an?“, sagte Marti und schaute etwas planlos über die bunt durcheinander liegenden Dinge. Er musste grinsen, wenn er daran dachte was sie vorhatten. Ein Partybüffet im Stile der 70er Jahre.   
Also ausgesprochen altmodisch.  
„Altmodisch“, das zog sich im Moment wie ein roter Faden durch ihr Leben. Es war ein Running Gag, ein Insider zwischen ihnen beiden, und sie hatten einen Heidenspaß daran.

„Ich hol mal gerade die Fotos aus dem Drucker“, sagte Jako. Sie hatten sich Bilder ausgedruckt von so ulkigen Dingen wie einem Käse-Igel, eine Schweinekopf aus Mett (mit Zitronenohren und Petersilie in der Schnauze), Wurst.- und Käseplatten, in Schinken eingerollten Spargel.  
Dann ein paar Rezepte: Geflügelsalat mit Dosen- Mandarinen zum Beispiel. Und dann sollte es bleche-weise Toast Hawaii geben. Richtig urig, mit Scheiblettenkäse.   
Rick und Steve würden im Wohnzimmer eine Cocktailbar aufbauen und Cocktails mixen. Mit Schirmchen.

Sie machten sich an die Arbeit.   
„Wir sollten gleich beim Arbeiten immer ein bisschen aufräumen, dann ist es hinterher nicht so viel.  
Und ich möchte schließlich, dass die Küche appetitlich aussieht, wenn unsere Gäste kommen. Und nicht wie ein Schlachtfeld“, sagte Marti.  
Das klang so vernünftig, dass Marti sich vor sich selber wunderte.  
Er ließ die Mandarinendose scheppernd auf den Boden fallen und rief :  
„Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott, OH MEIN GOTT!“  
„Marti, was ist los?!“ Jako war total erschrocken.  
„Oh mein Gott, Jako, ich werde reif und erwachsen, wie schrecklich, bitte hilf mir!“  
Martis Stimme quäkte vor gespieltem Entsetzen.  
„Dem muss abgeholfen werden!“, rief Jako.  
„Super-Jako eilt zur Rettung!“  
Und er stürzte sich auf Marti und begann, ihn durchzukitzeln.

Nachdem sie beide wieder zu Atem gekommen waren, machten sie weiter. Mit vor lachen hochroten Köpfen und verwuschelten Haaren.   
Sie schafften tatsächlich alles, und als die ersten Gäste kamen, war das Büffet fertig, die Cocktailbar hergerichtet, die ersten Toasts waren im Ofen und sie hatten sich umgezogen und zurechtgemacht.

Es wurde eine fröhliche Party. Das ulkige Büffet kam gut an, alle hatten Spaß, es wurde Musik gemacht, gesungen, gelacht.  
Nur Jako schien nicht ganz bei der Sache zu sein.  
Die große Freundesrunde hatte sich inzwischen über mehrere Räume verteilt. Nur bei Jakos Zimmer war die Tür geschlossen geblieben.  
Jako brauchte sein Zimmer.

Marti wollte sich gerade ein Bier aus dem Kasten nehmen, als Jako ihn beim Handgelenk nahm.  
„Komm mal mit bitte.“  
„Was ist?“  
„Komm einfach mit.“  
Und er zog ihn in sein Zimmer.

Jako schloss die Zimmertür hinter ihnen.  
„Was ist los?“, fragte Marti.  
„Wir müssen noch was besprechen“, sagte Jako.   
„Muss das jetzt sein?“ Marti hatte keine Lust.   
„Ich meine, wir sind gerade so cool am feiern...“  
„Ja, jetzt“, sagte Jako.   
Marti seufzte.   
„Also, was gibt’s?“

„Nun, mein Schatz. Es geht um deine Aktion von neulich. Wo du trotz Fieber dein Bett verlassen hast, und hier aufgeschlagen bist. Nur um bei mir zu sein. Obwohl ich es dir verboten hatte.“  
Marti seufzte. Musste das wirklich ausgerechnet jetzt sein?  
„Du hast doch nicht geglaubt, dass ich dich davon kommen lasse, ohne dich dafür zu bestrafen?“  
Oh je. Das war ein Thema, über das er noch überhaupt nicht nachgedacht hatte. Was geschah, wenn er tatsächlich einmal nicht... gehorchte?   
Sie hatten darüber auch noch nicht gesprochen...  
Bestraft werden.  
Na ja, das gehörte wohl dazu.   
„Also, eigentlich hatte ich das schon gehofft“, sagte er und versuchte ein gleichzeitig liebes und dreistes Lächeln, während er Jako in die Augen schaute. 

Und zu seiner großen Verblüffung bemerkte er, dass Jako total unsicher aussah.  
Seine Hände zitterten und man hatte den Eindruck, sein Herz würde heftig in seiner Brust hämmern.  
Was ging hier vor?  
„Was...“, setzte er an, doch Jako legte ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen und machte „Sch...“  
Dann sagte er:  
„Mach die Augen zu, bitte.“  
Marti schloss die Augen.   
„Also was deine Strafe betrifft...“  
Er hört, wie Jakos Stimme dabei etwas zitterte.  
„...ich hatte da an lebenslänglich gedacht.“  
Marti spürte Jakos Lippen auf seiner Wange. Er öffnete die Augen wieder.

Jako hielt in seinen Händen ein kleines, mit schwarzem Samt ausgeschlagenes Schächtelchen, in dem zwei Ringe lagen. Aus matt-poliertem Edelstahl. Ganz schlicht. Und wunderschön.  
Und Jako, sein Jako sagte leise und mit belegter Stimme:  
„Marti Fischer, möchtest du mich heiraten?“

Ein sprachloser Marti.  
Nun gut, vereinzelt hatte es das schon gegeben.  
Aber – ein mehrere Minuten sprachloser Marti?  
Das war so ungewöhnlich, dass eventuell in der Nähe befindliche Wölfe verzweifelt geheult, Hasen sich in ihre Löcher verkrochen und tanzende Elfen im Mondlicht einfach mit einem Schrei aus tausend Silberglocken ihr ätherisches Leben ausgehaucht hätten.  
Da wir uns aber mitten in Berlin befinden, geschah nichts dergleichen.

Schließlich sagte Jako, nein er stotterte eher:  
„Na, ja, wenn dir das zu schnell geht, dann... es tut mit leid, wenn ich dich überrumpelt ...“  
„Natürlich möchte ich dich heiraten, du Idiot!“  
Marti hatte offensichtlich die Sprache wiedergefunden.  
Und im nächsten Augenblick fiel er Jako um den Hals und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.  
Jako erwiderte den Kuss.  
Sie hielten sich fest und brauchten lange, um sich wieder voneinander zu lösen.

„Jetzt komm“, sagte Jako.  
„Ich möchte es gern allen sagen, wenn das für dich okay ist.“  
„Mensch Jako, das ist mehr als okay, ich möchte, dass alle unsere Freunde wissen, dass wir zusammengehören und für immer zusammen sein möchten.“

Sie gingen Hand in Hand ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Rick, kannst du mal eben alle zusammentrommeln?“  
Rick schaute sie erstaunt an, tat dann aber wie geheißen. Er rannte in den Flur und schrie, so laut er konnte:  
„Alle zur Cocktailbar! Sofort!“  
Keine fünf Minuten, da standen alle um sie herum, etwas erstaunt und erwartungsvoll.

„Tja“, räusperte sich Jako.  
„Wir wollten euch einfach sagen, dass das hier nicht nur Martis Einweihungsparty ist...“  
Er nahm Martis Hand und hielt sie ganz fest.  
„... sondern auch unsere Verlobungsparty.“

Nach ein paar Sekunden allgemeinen Staunens brach Jubel und Klatschen los. Das war so schön, wie alle ihre Freunde sich mit ihnen freuten! Ein Moment, geschaffen zum Glücklichsein.

„Jetzt weiß ich auch“, rief Flo, der sich am lautesten freute, „warum ihr so ein altmodischen Büffet gemacht habt. Weil ihr euch so richtig schön altmodisch verlobt habt.“  
Marti und Jako schauten sich an und prusteten los.  
Als sie wieder etwas zu Atem kamen, japste Marti: “Ja, so richtig altmodisch. Und wie!“  
Und sie lachten weiter, und das komischste für sie war, dass keiner ihrer Freunde so richtig wusste, wieso.


	11. In der Sommerhitze: Döner und Videos

Der Morgen nach der Party. Na ja, eigentlich war es schon früher Nachmittag.  
Marti erwachte, weil ihm tierisch warm war. Jako hatte sich ganz nah an ihn gekuschelt und hielt ihn fest, außerdem schien die Sonne durchs Fenster, als wollte der Sommer, obwohl er noch jung war, allen zeigen, wer hier der Babo ist.  
Einen Augenblick genoss Marti trotz der Wärme die Situation, dann kamen ihm seine fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen zu Bewusstsein.  
Gestern Abend hatten sie so ziemlich mit jedem Anwesenden anstoßen müssen und waren letzen Endes gegen sechs Uhr morgens ins Bett gekommen. Da rächte sich jetzt in einem ausgewachsenen Kater.

Marti quälte sich aus dem Bett und beschloss, erst einmal Kaffee zu kochen. Lebenselixier für schlurfende Zombies wie ihn.  
In der Küche begegnete er LeFloid. Der sah auch nicht besser aus.  
"Haste hier gepennt?", fragte Marti.  
Flo, der auch völlig verkatert und in Boxershorts und T-Shirt am Tisch saß, antwortete:  
"Ne, ich bin so durch die Stadt gelatscht."  
Er grinste. Marti wollte lachen, aber verdammt, dabei tat der Kopf zu weh. Also reichte es auch bei ihm nur für ein schiefes Grinsen. Immerhin.

Flo hatte schon ne große Kanne Kaffee gekocht. Nach und nach tauchten Frodo und Tommy Blackout auf, Steve und Rick, und noch zwei, drei Leute. Und schließlich kam Jako. Der Rest der Gäste hatte es wohl Dank der Berliner Taxifahrer nach Hause geschafft.  
Jako setzte sich an Martis Seite, kuschelte sich an ihn und jammerte:  
"Scheiße, geht’s mir schlecht."  
Irgendjemand reichte ihm nen Kaffee.

Nach und nach duschten und verkrümelten sich die Leute, die hier zu Gast waren. Und ne Stunde später saßen nur noch die Bewohner der WG, Marti, Jako, Felix und Frodo, um den Küchentisch. Und Flo, der war noch geblieben.  
"So", sagte Felix, "Und nun geht’s ans Aufräumen."  
Alle stöhnten. Felix hatte gut reden. Der hatte recht wenig getrunken, deswegen ging es ihm recht gut.  
Er klatschte in die Hände.  
"Auf, auf!"

Drei Stunden später war das meiste geschafft. Nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten würden noch gemacht werden müssen.  
"Genug", rief Marti, "ich muss jetzt erst einmal an die frische Luft!"  
"Aber...", wollte der vernünftige Felix widersprechen.  
"Mönsch, Felix, das bisschen schaffen wir nachher noch. Ich hab außerdem Hunger. Was haltet Ihr alle vom Dönermann, und anschließend die Füße in den Springbrunnen?"  
Gesagt, getan. Kurze Zeit später kauten sie alle auf ihren Pitataschen herum und saßen am Rande eines kleinen, runden Springbrunnens, die Füße ins Wasser gehängt.

Mitten ins gefräßige Schweigen hinein fragte Flo:  
"Sagt mal, was machen wir denn nun eigentlich mit dem Filmmaterial?"  
"Welches Filmmaterial?", fragte Marti.  
"Na, ja", sagte Jako, "Flo ist den ganzen Abend mit der Kamera rumgerannt und hat beinahe jeden interviewt. Fast alle habe ein Statement zu unserer Verlobung abgegeben."  
"Genau", sagte Flo, während er auf einem großen Bissen Döner kaute.  
"Und nun ist die Frage: Wollt ihr das Material haben? Wollt ihr was draus machen? Für eure Communities?"

Marti sah Jako an.   
„Also von mir aus können wir gerne dem Internet und der Welt erzählen, was los ist.“  
„Ja, ich möchte das auch.“  
„Gut, aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, hab ich schon eine eigene Idee. Jako, wenn du einverstanden bist, möchte ich mit dir ein Wie geht eigentlich... Video machen. Wir covern einen Song, einen richtig schön altmodischen Lovesong. Und dann baue ich den gemeinsam mit dir Spur um Spur auf, wie ich das immer mache. Den Gesang machen wir gemeinsam, oder als Call and Response, mal schauen. Und zum Schluss sage ich dann: Oh, ganz vergessen: die Folge heißt übrigens Wie geht eigentlich Jarti?“  
„Cool, und zum Schluss braucht ihr dann aber noch nen Kuss, so einen, der nicht misszuverstehen ist“, rief Flo.  
Jako schmunzelte und nickte.  
„Machen wir.“

„Und Du Jako?“  
„Ich würde gerne ein Fangirl- Massenkreischen auslösen, indem ich ein Video hochlade, auf dem nur ein solcher Kuss zu sehen ist. Nichts weiter. Und auch komplett unkommentiert“, sagte Jako, diabolisch grinsend.  
„Klasse!“, rief Frodo.  
„Das mach mal. Und wenn dann alle Fangirls in Schockstarre sind, dann machst du drei Tage später noch mal ein Video. Da sagt du dann, dass du auf Grund der vielen Kommentare ein paar Freunde gebeten hast, das zu erklären. Mehr nicht. Und die laden auch erst dann alle ihre Videos hoch. Und dann verlinkst du. Zunächst auf Marti. Dann auf Flo, denn ich finde, der sollte sein Interview- Material in ein Video auf seinem eigenen Kanal packen.“

Er kicherte.  
„Und ich mach auch was. Ich erzähle, dass zwei meiner besten Freunde heiraten wollen. Ich wollte gerne bei der Trauung die Ringe überreichen. Und dann beschwere ich mich, dass ich das nicht dürfte; sie hätten mir gesagt, dass ich als Hobbit mich nicht eignen würde, Ringe zu tragen...“  
Marti wäre fast vor Lachen in den Brunnen gekippt.  
Frodo redete begeistert weiter.  
„Die Spacefrogs machen bestimmt auch was, und Tommy Blackout könnte auf seinem Kanal was rappen...“  
Mit viel Gelächter und verspritztem Wasser machten sie ihre Pläne. 

Wenige Tage Später wurde alles in die Tat umgesetzt.  
Als das erste Video, das Kussvideo, auf Fewjar hochgeladen war, saßen alle vier WG- Bewohner davor und warteten auf die ersten Kommentare. Es war wie erwartet. Von „die albern doch bloß wieder rum“ bis „Jarti is real“ war alles dabei. Die Fangirlgemeinde hyperventilierte geschlossen.  
Sie lasen Kommentare, lachten, staunten und hatten richtig viel Spaß.

Als drei Tage später das zweite Video mit den Verlinkungen kam, stellten Marti und alle anderen, die mitgemacht hatten, ihre Videos nahezu zeitgleich ein. Nun gab es keinen Zweifel mehr. Vermutlich brachen an diesem Tage reihenweise Herzen. Aber zur großen Freude aller war der übergroße Teil der Kommentare Freude und Glückwünsche.  
Marti und Jako, die gemeinsam in Martis Zimmer vorm Laptop saßen, war es ein wenig peinlich, wegen etwas so privatem so im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Aber letztendlich wussten beide, die ja so völlig unterschiedliche Musiker waren, dass die meisten ihrer Fans sie eben wegen ihrer Musik schätzten, und ließen den Wirbel über sich ergehen.  
Sie waren glücklich über ihre tollen Freunde, die den ganzen Trubel mitgemacht hatten.

Schließlich klappte Jako das Laptop zu.  
„Ich hoffe doch mal, dass ich jetzt nicht jedes mal extra ne Kamera einschalten muss, um solch einen Kuss zu bekommen?“, meinte er dreckig grinsend.  
„Tja“, sagte Marti, und grinste ebenfalls, „da werd ich mal drüber nachdenken.“  
„Aaaaah“, schrie Jako und stürzte sich auf ihn. Marti ließ sich nach hinten kippen, und sie balgten auf dem Boden herum wie die Kinder. Schließlich kamen sie zu liegen, Marti unten, und Jako über ihm drückte ihm fest die Arme an den Handgelenken auf den Boden.  
„Jetzt hab ich dich“, flüsterte er mit lüsterner Stimme, „jetzt kannst du dich nicht mehr wehren!“  
Na ja, sie waren ungefähr gleichstark, und wenn er es gewollt hätte, hätte Marti sich sicher zur Wehr setzen können.... aber er wollte nicht...  
Er genoss ein kleines bisschen Wehrlosigkeit und streckte seine Lippen Jakos zu einem wundervollen Kuss entgegen...  
Bei dem Kuss blieb es nicht. Sie schafften es irgendwie noch aufs Bett und dann liebten sie sich, leidenschaftlich und wild. Sie genossen ihr Leben, sie genossen sich, sie genossen den Sommer.   
Den ersten Sommer ihrer jungen Liebe.   
Und sie spürten, ja sie wussten es in diesem Augenblick: Es würden noch viele viele weitere folgen.


	12. In der Sommerhitze: Buletten und Männergespräche

Einige Tage gingen ins Land, und das Zusammenleben von Jako und Marti spielte sich ein.  
Man muss sich an alles neue erst gewöhnen, und das tägliche Zusammensein war für beide neu. Und auch die ...nun, nennen wir es mal Rollenverteilung war neu. Doch es spielte sich ein, klappte gut und machte Spaß.

Felix war der einzige, der spürte, dass in der Beziehung der beiden manches etwas anders lief. Immerhin wohnte er mit ihnen unter einem Dach, erlebte sie tagtäglich. Und da blieb das nicht aus. Gut, Frodo lebte auch in diesem Haushalt. Aber Frodo, wenngleich der gutherzigste Mensch, den man sich vorstellen kann, war von solch optimistischem, kindlich- fröhlichem Naturell, dass er Probleme erst dann bemerkte, wenn sie ihn ansprangen.  
Und hier ging es ja nicht mal um Probleme, sondern einfach um... etwas, das eben irgendwie anders war.  
Felix hatte keinerlei Zweifel, dass die beiden Frischverlobten unglaublich glücklich miteinander waren. Sie waren sich ähnlich genug, um zusammenzupassen, und doch verschieden genug, um sich gegenseitig als Persönlichkeit achten und lieben zu können. Sie waren fürsorglich zueinander, konnten miteinander lachen, reden, diskutieren; sich trösten, sich halten...  
Da stimmte einfach alles.

Und doch gab es da etwas, das Felix nicht verstand. Und er wollte es verstehen. Denn immerhin war er Jakos ältester, bester Freund.  
Und außerdem, nun ja, war er auch ein bisschen neugierig.   
Neugier ist ein seltsames Tier. Wirf ihr ein paar winzige Happen hin – und sie wird riesengroß und hungrig. Gib ihr genug, um sich sattzufressen... und sie wird winzig klein und immer kleiner und verpufft in einem Wölkchen aus Befriedigung. Ein ausgewachsenes Exemplar der bunt gescheckten mitteleuropäischen Neugier umschlich ihn, auf der Suche nach Atzung.

Jako hatte Marti im Flur nochmal gedrückt.  
„Tschüss, mein Verlobter“, sagte er mit einem Lächeln.  
„Tschüss, mein zukünftiger Gatte“, hatte der geantwortet, ihn noch mal geküsst und war aus dem Haus gegangen. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Synchronsprecher-Job, der ihn derzeit ganz schön forderte.  
Jako hatte heute erst später Uni, und da das neueste Musikprojekt mit Felix abgeschlossen war und sie beschlossen hatten, bis zum Beginn des nächsten ein paar Tage Pause zu machen, hatte er Zeit. Er schlenderte in die Küche, um sich noch einen Kaffee zu gönnen.

In der Küche traf er auf Felix.   
„Na, schon auf?“   
„Ja, Jako. Bin aufgestanden, damit wir mal ein bisschen Zeit haben. Ich möchte gerne mit dir reden.“  
„Okay, was gibt’s?“  
Felix zögerte. Er wusste nicht so recht wie anfangen.  
„Also, Jako, ich wollte wissen, ob bei dir und Marti alles läuft.“

Ach, daher wehte der Wind. Jako kannte Felix lange und gut genug, um zu verstehen, was der auf dem Herzen hatte.  
„Felix, es läuft alles bestens. Und mir ist klar, warum du fragst. Du möchtest wissen, warum Marti z.B. gestern, als Freunde ihn zu ner Party eingeladen haben, erst fragend zu mir geschaut, und auf mein Nicken gewartet hat, bevor er zugesagt hat.“  
Felix lächelte. Offensichtlich war er für seinen Freund leicht zu durchschauen.

„Felix, um es mal vorwegzunehmen, das ist eine ganz private Sache zwischen Marti und mir. Aber da ich dich kenne, war mir klar, dass du das bemerkst und dann kein Blatt vor den Mund nimmst. Darum habe ich bereits mit Marti gesprochen, und er fand es okay, dir zu erzählen, was da zwischen uns geschieht.“

Und er erzählte.   
Wie Marti sich gewünscht hatte, von ihm durchs Leben geführt zu werden.   
Wie er Marti diesen Wunsch erfüllte.   
Wie es zum ersten Streit gekommen war.  
Wie sie im Anschluss an den Streit alles für sich noch mal auf den Punkt gebracht hatten.  
Wie Marti es am Schluss geschafft hatte, das ganze so zu formulieren, wie es für sie beide sein sollte:  
„Du entscheidest, und ich gehorche.“

Felix atmete hörbar aus.  
Und dann fragte er:  
„Und – wie geht es dir damit?“

„Felix, ich bin der glücklichste Mann auf Erden. Ich bin Marti riesig dankbar, dass er mir gezeigt hat, wie ich wirklich bin.“  
Er lächelte den erstaunten Freund an.  
„Du weißt ja, ich hatte vorher schon Beziehungen, zu Frauen... na ja, man probiert sich halt aus...und auch Männern. Ich hab auch schon geliebt... aber immer hat was gefehlt. Ohne dass ich gewusst habe, was.“  
Er schloss einen winzigen Moment lang die Augen.  
„Durch Marti weiß ich jetzt, dass es dieses Spiel aus Dominanz und Hingabe war...  
Du musst dir das mal vorstellen: Dieser Mann, ein großartiger Künstler, eine starke und vielseitige Persönlichkeit, der sich durchsetzen kann, wenn nötig, der so sehr er selbst ist, so energiegeladen und voller Fröhlichkeit, eine Kämpfernatur, ein Powerbündel ... dieser tolle Mann legt sein Herz in meine Hände. Schenkt sich mir. Gehorcht mir.   
Das ist so unglaublich. So schön. Und ... ich habe damit meinen Platz im Leben gefunden.  
Kannst du das verstehen?“

Felix nickte langsam. Ja. Er konnte es verstehen. Es wäre in keinster Weise seine Art zu lieben. Aber er konnte sich gut genug in andere hinein fühlen, um zu verstehen, dass sein Freund, der gerade einen richtigen Seelenstriptease hingelegt hatte, rundum glücklich war. Er war zufrieden, denn es lag ihm verdammt viel an Jako.

Und die buntgescheckte, mitteleuropäische Neugier hatte ihren letzten Seufzer getan.

Der Abend dieses Tages brachte einen müden und erschöpften, aber zufriedenen Marti nach Hause. Jako hatte nicht viel zu tun gehabt; die Semesterferien standen vor der Tür, Klausuren und dergleichen waren durch, es ging alles etwas ruhiger zu.   
Er hatte daher beschlossen zu kochen.   
Hashtag # altmodisch, dachte er grinsend, und brachte unter Felix' fachkundiger Anleitung ganz passable Buletten mit Kartoffelpüree und Kohlrabigemüse auf den Tisch.   
Marti staunte Bauklötze, als er sich zum Essen setzte und das ganze tatsächlich schmeckte. 

„Der Typ hat direkt häusliche Qualitäten“, flüsterte er Felix zu, jedoch so, dass Jako es hören musste.  
„Ich glaube, den sollte ich mir warmhalten.“  
„Mach das“, flüsterte Felix zurück. „Vielleicht ist er noch frei und du kannst ihn heiraten.“  
Sie brachen in Gelächter aus, und dann ließen sie es sich schmecken.

Die zwei Verliebten verbrachten die Nacht in Martis Zimmer. Wie immer vorm Einschlafen lagen Sie Arm in Arm und besprachen die Dinge des Tages. Marti erzählte von seinem Job. Jako schilderte urkomisch die Schwierigkeiten des Kartoffelschälens.   
Aber schließlich brachte er zur Sprache:  
„Felix hat mich heute angesprochen.“  
„Okay...“  
„Na ja, du weißt ja, wie er ist. Er will alle und jeden um sich herum glücklich sehen.“  
„Und - wie hat er es aufgenommen?“  
„Ich glaube, er hat jetzt verstanden, warum wir beide bei dem Wort 'altmodisch' so verklärt grinsen!“  
Marti musste lachen.  
„Na dann ist ja alles gut!“

„So“, sagte Jako, und schmunzelte.  
„Jetzt wollen wir doch mal testen, wie gehorsam du bist.“  
Marti zog eine Augenbraue hoch. Was kam denn jetzt?  
„Marti, ich befehle dir, mich zu knutschen!“  
Der Angesprochene grinste.  
„Und wenn ich jetzt mal ganz renitent werde und das nicht tue?“  
„Dann wird mein Zorn fürchterlich sein. Ich werde ich dich zu Boden knutschen! Muhahaha!“  
Und er ließ den Worten die Tat folgen.

Der Sommer gab sich richtig Mühe und zauberte eine unglaublich schöne Sommernacht.   
Und Marti und Jako wussten sie nutzen. 

Oh ja.


	13. In der Sommerhitze: Sand und Freundschaft

Marti kam in Jakos Zimmer gestürmt.  
„Jako, die Jungs wollen ins Schwimmbad. Rick hat angerufen. Mit Steve und Dom. Kommst du mit?“  
Jako hatte eigentlich zu tun, er war schon wieder am Konzipieren für das nächste Musikprojekt.  
Aber oben, auf dem Regal, zwischen den Schallplatten, da hatte sich eine kleine Sommerlaune versteckt und auf den richtigen Moment gelauert. Sie nahm Anlauf und sprang ihn an.  
„Ja“, sagte er, „mach ich. Pack mal eben unsere Tasche. Meine Badehose müsste unten im Schrank sein. Musst mal schauen.“  
Marti packte alles zusammen. Handtücher und was man eben zum Baden so braucht, und rief dann:  
„Komm, wir können los!“  
In dem Moment schellte es an der Tür.  
„Oh, die Jungs sind da!“

Jako raffte sich auf, legte aus der Hand, was er in der Hand hatte und ging mit Marti die Treppen hinunter. Eigentlich hatte er heute etwas schaffen wollen, aber Martis Begeisterung konnte er nicht widerstehen. Es war immer noch so: sein Energiebündel schaffte es einfach, ihn aus Dingen rauszureißen. Das war nicht nur gut, es war auch von Nachteil, dass er sich so oft ablenken ließ.  
Aber eigentlich war es verdammt schön. Gerade das liebte er doch so an Marti.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie im Schwimmbad. Marti hatte für sich und Jako eine Decke mitgebracht, auf der sie sich gemütlich ausbreiteten. Er hatte Getränke eingepackt und irgendwie richtig gut für alles gesorgt.  
„Du bist schon prima“, sagte Jako.  
„Manchmal denk ich, wenn ich dich nicht hätte, dann wär ich im Praktischen ganz schön aufgeschmissen.“  
Marti errötete vor Freude.  
„Na ja“, sagte er. „Für irgendwas muss ich ja gut sein.“  
„Ey, du Frechdachs“, sagte Jako, „Du bist für viel mehr gut, als zum Taschen packen.“  
Und er gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss.

 

Das Wetter war herrlich. Der Sommer zeigte sich von seiner besten Seite.   
Genau das richtige für Freibad und Eis und ähnliche tolle Dinge.  
Die Sommerlaune flatterte aufgeregt um sie herum.

Marti nahm Anlauf und sprang mit einem Köpper ins Wasser. Es spritzte, und er kreischte vor Vergnügen. Jako ging hinterher.  
„Hey, du verrückter“, sagte er, „ich komme!“  
Und er sprang ebenfalls.  
Sie tollten alle gemeinsam im Wasser herum, spritzten, lachten wie die Kinder und es war einfach nur schön.   
Einige Zeit später, Rick und Steve blieben noch im Wasser, kuschelten sich Marti und Jako auf ihrer Decke aneinander. Es war schön, zusammenzusein. Es war schön, sich liebzuhaben. Es war schön, dass die Sonne schien. Das Leben war einfach nur gut.

Es war so gemütlich, dass sie Arm in Arm ein bisschen einnickten.

Marti schreckte hoch, als ihm eine Ladung Sand mitten ins Gesicht fuhr. Er schnappte nach Luft und wusste erst gar nicht, was los war. Auch Jako stand senkrecht neben ihm, völlig erschrocken und verwirrt. Vor ihnen standen zwei Jugendliche, die sich schlapp lachten, und die offensichtlich aus einem kleinen Eimer Sand über sie geschüttet hatten.  
„Hahaha, haut ab ihr Homos“, rief einer der beiden, und der andere wollte sich schier kaputt lachen über die merkwürdige Aktion.  
„Hey, was soll das?“, rief Marti.  
„Seid ihr denn völlig hirnbefreit? Verpisst euch, ihr Idioten!“  
„Ach“, rief einer der beiden Jugendlichen, „haut ihr besser ab, Homos hier im Freibad wollen wir nicht!“

Marti und Jako standen nebeneinander, und Marti spürte, wie Jakos Hand in seine glitt.  
„Lass dich nicht ärgern“, sagte Jako.   
„Die da, die sind es nicht wert.“  
Plötzlich standen Rick und Steve tropfnass neben ihnen, und Rick schrie die beiden Bengels an:  
„Was wollt ihr hier eigentlich, ihr Spasten! Verzieht euch!“  
Dominik, der auch ein wenig geschlafen hatte, stand nun ebenfalls an ihrer Seite.   
„Lasst unsere Freunde in Ruhe! Was soll die Scheiße!“

Die beiden Jugendlichen sahen sich auf einmal einer Übermacht gegenüber und waren plötzlich nicht mehr so großmäulig.  
„Verzieht euch“, schimpfte Rick, der richtig sauer war.  
Die Situation war merkwürdig und keiner fühlte sich wohl in seiner Haut.

Von einem Handtuch ein paar Meter entfernt stand in diesem Moment ein Mann auf und gesellte sich zu ihnen. Er war offensichtlich ein Familienvater, der mit Frau und Kind hier war. Er kam zu ihnen rüber, stellte sich neben Jako, schaute die beiden Jugendlichen an und sagte:  
„Habt ihr noch irgendwas zu sagen? Seht zu, dass ihr das Freibad verlasst. Ich will euch hier nicht mehr sehen. Wenn ich euch hier noch mal erwische, dann könnt ihr euch ein Pfeifchen anstecken. Und jetzt raus hier!“   
Von den umliegenden den Handtüchern kam Beifall auf. Klatschen und Pfiffe und „Raus mit Euch Idioten“...

Die beiden Bengels, sie mochten so um die 15 sein, waren ziemlich erschrocken, dass nun auch jemand, der ganz offensichtlich nicht zu der Gruppe gehörte, sich gegen sie stellte. Sie fanden ihre Aktion auf einmal gar nicht mehr so gelungen. Sie hatten sich damit irgendwie profilieren und ein paar Mädchen beeindrucken wollen. Aber das war ihnen anscheinend nicht wirklich gelungen.   
Sie zogen ab mit hochroten Köpfen, und man sah, wie sie hektisch ihre Sachen schnappten und in Richtung Ausgang verschwanden.

Jako drehte sich zu dem Typen um , der sie so unterstützt hatte und sagte:  
„Danke, Mann.“  
Der guckte sie an und sagte:  
„Hey Jungs, lasst euch doch von solchen Pennern nicht verschüchtern. Habt einfach euren Spaß hier.“  
Er drehte sich um und ging zurück zu seiner Familie.

Die Sommerlaune war weg. Sie hatte sich beim ersten Anzeichen von Ärger in ein Erdloch verkrochen.  
„Puuuh“, sagte Marti.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe keine Lust mehr auf Freibad. Lass uns gerade noch ein bisschen Schwimmen, um den Dreck vom Körper zu kriegen.“  
„Ja“, sagte Jako. „Lass uns einmal ins Wasser. Aber ganz ehrlich – ich will mich nicht vertreiben lassen. Schon gar nicht von solchen ...“  
„... ins Hirn gefickten!“, ergänzte Rick, dessen Schimpfwort- Repertoire am breitesten war.  
„Mal abgesehen davon...“, Jako schaute sich um, „scheinen das hier tatsächlich die einzigen Idioten zu sein.“  
Und wirklich, von Leuten, die sich vorher nicht eingemischt hatten, kamen jetzt Daumen nach oben, und weiter hinten rief jemand:  
„Gut gemacht, Jungs!“

Es schien also tatsächlich keinen Grund zu geben, sich über irgendetwas zu ärgern, und so taten sie das, was sie am besten konnten, und was in einer solchen dummen und absurden Situation vermutlich immer das beste ist.   
Sie lachten.  
Es fing an mit einem Kichern und ging über in das absolut schallende Jako-und-Marti-Gelächter, das ihre Freunde inzwischen nur zu gut kannten, und von dem alle wussten, es würde in einem hemmungslosen Lachflash enden.   
Und genau das geschah.  
Und weil es eben so ansteckend war, lachten auch Rick und Steve und Dom und paar Leute ringsum.

Und so dauerte es nicht lange, und die Wolke, die sich kurzzeitig vor diesen Sommertag geschoben hatte, war verjagt. Der Tag war wieder so schön wie zuvor.   
Und die Sommerlaune war aus ihrem Loch gekrochen, übergoss sie mit prickelnden Sonnensprenkeln und plusterte sich auf, als hätte sie die Lage gerettet. Niemand nahm es ihr übel, denn sie war nun mal eine Laune, und Launen sind, wie jedermann weiß, Diven. Man muss sie hofieren, dann zeigen sie einem ihr Lächeln .

Sie gingen nicht aus dem Freibad. Sie blieben. Den ganzen langen wunderbaren Nachmittag. Sie tobten im Wasser, sie holten sich Eis, sie genossen ein kühles Bier auf der schattigen Terrasse.   
Und sie gingen erst, als das Freibad irgendwann schloss.

„Vielleicht wird uns so etwas immer wieder begegnen“, sagte Jako, als sie Hand in Hand nach Hause schlenderten, in den wunderbaren Sommerabend hinein.  
„Vielleicht auch noch unschöneres. Die beiden heute waren nur dumme Jungs. Aber machen wir uns nichts vor. Auch echte Homophobie werden wir mit Sicherheit irgendwann zu spüren bekommen.“  
„Was ändert das?“, fragte Marti.  
„Klar, es macht mich traurig und wütend. Aber es ändert nichts daran, dass wir uns lieben. Und dass ich mit dir zusammen sein will. Und das auch zeigen will.“  
„Du hast Recht“, sagte Jako. 

„Und außerdem bin ich stolz auf unsere Freunde. Und dankbar“, sagte Marti.  
„Oh ja, ich auch.“  
Jako lächelte.

Zu Hause wollten sie den herrlichen Abend nicht im Haus verbringen. Und so kam es, das sie noch lange mit Felix und Frodo im Hof saßen, ein paar Bierchen tranken und redeten.   
Über Gott und die Welt und Götter und Welten.

Und so kam es, dass der unschöne Missklang, den der Tag mit sich gebracht hatte, klein und unwichtig wurde.  
Weil sie in ihrem Leben soviel Gutes hatten.

Liebe.  
Freundschaft.  
Musik.  
Die Aussicht auf ein schönes Morgen.

Aber vor allem: ein wunderbares hier und jetzt.


	14. In der Sommerhitze: Grübeleien und Regen

Jako zu gehorchen.  
Gehorchen tat ihm gut.  
Gehorchen machte Spaß.  
Gehorchen war manchmal verdammt schwer.  
Aber es war sein Weg. 

Marti fühlte sich wohl.

Er hatte viel drüber nachgedacht, warum er so empfand. Er hatte vor Jako schon Beziehungen gehabt. Es war nie so tief, so echt gewesen.  
Er hatte noch nie im Leben so sehr vertraut. Und auch noch nie vorher den Wunsch verspürt, sich so zu... ja, wie sollte man das ausdrücken... sich so unterzuordnen.   
Aber jetzt, mit Jako, fühlte sich das so richtig an und schenkte ihm ein starkes Gefühl der Geborgenheit.

Er war sich bewusst, dass er ein durchaus starker Mensch war, der mit beiden Beinen fest im Leben stand. Der schon eine Menge Mist durchgestanden und bewältigt hatte. Der eine Menge Stress aushielt. Der eine Menge Arbeit anpacken und zu einem guten Ergebnis bringen konnte. Der sich den Widernissen des Alltags tagtäglich stellte und nicht immer als Sieger aus Kämpfen hervorging, aber immer gestärkt und mit geradem Rücken und dem Mut zum Weitermachen. 

Zu Hause, bei Jako, brauchte er nicht kämpfen. Er brauchte sich nicht durchsetzen, nichts ausdiskutieren.  
Jako entschied.   
Und Marti genoss das Gefühl, nicht entscheiden zu müssen, sondern gehorchen zu … dürfen.

Für Jako war die Sache ganz ähnlich. Wenn auch aus der anderen Perspektive.  
Studium, Musikprojekte, Videodrehs, Musikbusiness; auch er hatte Stress und viel Arbeit; auch er kannte die Knüppel, die einem zwischen die Beine geworfen wurden, die Kämpfe, die man zu bestehen hatte...  
Zu Hause, mit seinem Marti, gab es das nicht. Kein nervtötendes Diskutieren über irgendwelchen Kleinkram, keine Streitereien...  
Er traf die Entscheidungen, verantwortungsbewusst und abwägend.  
Und Marti schenkte ihm Gehorsam.  
So einfach.

Es war für sie beide unglaublich schön, es machte sie glücklich, es gab ihnen Kraft.

Ein Sonntag Vormittag im Juli. Verregnet, grau und kühl.  
Marti kuschelte noch im Bett, während Jako aufgestanden war, um Frühstück zu machen.  
Er liebte es, seinen Marti zu verwöhnen.   
Er richtete liebevoll ein Tablett her und trug es in sein Zimmer. Kuschelte sich zu Marti und sie genossen Kaffee und Brötchen.

„Schon Pläne für heute?“, fragte Jako.  
„Eigentlich müsste ich dringend das Video des letzten Loops schneiden. Ich wollte es in den nächsten Tagen einstellen. Ich werde unter der Woche nicht dazu kommen. Aber wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, hab ich so gar keinen Bock.“  
„Ich werde gleich nebenan bei Felix sein. Wir werden am neuen Projekt arbeiten.“  
Jako biss erneut in sein Brötchen.  
„Insofern hab ich nachher eh nicht so viel Zeit für dich. Also mach mit deinem Video weiter, okay?“  
„Ach Jako, ich hab nicht wirklich Lust...“  
„Marti!“  
Ein Blick aus Jakos wunderbaren dunklen Augen.  
„Du wirst dich an die Arbeit machen.“  
Da war es wieder, dieses angenehme Ziehen im Bauch.  
Jakos liebevoller, aber doch sehr bestimmter Ton.   
Der keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass zu geschehen hatte, was er sagte.  
Marti lächelte ihn an, seufzte zufrieden und nickte.

Später am Tag war Jako mit Felix bei der Arbeit und Marti in seinem Zimmer.  
Martis Arbeit ging nicht voran.  
Mehrfach schon hatte er eine Sequenz fertiggestellt, um sie sich anzuschauen und festzustellen, das es ihm nicht gefiel, und wieder von vorne anzufangen.  
Er reckte sich und strecke sich und beschloss, erst mal eine Pause zumachen.  
Irgendetwas störte ihn.  
Irgendetwas in ihm war nicht im Gleichgewicht.  
Ein kleiner Gedanke, der mit winzigen scharfen Zähnchen an seiner Konzentration nagte.

Ein bisschen Bewegung wird gut tun, dachte er. Ein bisschen Laufen im Park.  
Er zog sich eine wetterfeste Jacke über, verließ die Wohnung und lief los.  
Regen lief an ihm herunter und seine Jeans war recht schnell klitschnass. Egal, Marti liebte Wind und Wetter, er mochte es, die Elemente zu fühlen.  
Er ließ die Gedanken schweifen.

/Wäre schon schön, wenn ich heute noch was schaffe. Ich möchte das Ding einstellen, denn der Loop mit Marie war echt gut gewesen. Das wird ein großartiges Video geben. Und die Community würde sich freuen.  
Warum krieg ich es heute nicht hin?  
Ich muss die ganze Zeit an Jako denken. Das lenkt mich ab.  
Das Gefühl, wenn er so bestimmend mit mir spricht... oh mein Gott,ich mag das so sehr.  
Ich fühle mich so wohl dabei.  
Ich möchte, dass er zufrieden mit mir ist.\

Der kleine Gedanke wollte nicht mehr im Hintergrund stören. Er wollte erkannt werden.  
Also öffnete er sein Mäulchen und biss fest zu.   
„Und was passiert, wenn du ihm nicht gehorchst?“ blitzte es durch Martis Gehirn.

Also darum ging es. Das lenkte ihn ab.  
Aber – ja, das war etwas, was zwischen ihnen noch nicht klar war.  
Und Marti spürte, dass er das wissen wollte, eigentlich sogar wissen musste.  
Wie würden sie beide damit umgehen?  
Wie würde Jako damit umgehen?  
Eigentlich gab es nur eine Möglichkeit.  
Ihn zu bestrafen.  
Der Gedanke war ihm nicht neu, dass bestraft werden wohl dazu gehörte.  
Und, je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass das Geborgenheitsgefühl, dass er empfand, davon abhing, dass Jako seine...nun... Anweisungen und Verbote auch durchsetzte.   
Das war etwas, was sie klären müssten.  
Gut. Er würde das angehen.  
Es ging ihm nun besser.

Der kleine Gedanke war zufrieden. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht und Aufmerksamkeit bekommen. Er rollte sich zusammen und schlief ein.  
Marti eilte zurück nach Hause. In seinem Zimmer zog er sich erstmal trockenes Zeug an und machte sich an die Arbeit.  
Sich zu konzentrieren, war jetzt kein Problem mehr und er war ziemlich zügig fertig.   
Zum frühen Abend ging sein Video online.  
Er war sehr zufrieden mit sich.

Er deckte den Abendbrottisch. Schnitt Brotscheiben ab, stellte Wurst und Käse bereit, schnitt Tomaten auf.  
Dann rief er die anderen zum Essen.

Sie saßen zu fünft um den Tisch: Frodos Freundin Vanessa war auch da.  
Es war eine gemütliche Runde, und sie unterhielten sich ein bisschen über den Tag.  
„Wir haben noch viel zu tun", sagte Jako.   
„Das ist gerade erst der Anfang eines mal wieder zeitaufwändigen Projektes. Wieso sollte man die Semesterferien auch zum Erholen nutzen?“  
„Ich werde schon dafür sorgen, dass Entspannung nicht zu kurz kommt“, kicherte Marti.  
„Und, hast du auch was geschafft?“, fragte Felix.  
„Mmh. Bin fertig geworden, hab den Loop vorhin hochgeladen.“  
Er schaute ein bisschen selbstzufrieden zu Jako, der schaute lächelnd zurück.  
„Na, siehst du.“  
Jako küsste ihn liebevoll auf die Nase.

Also Jako spät in der Nacht ins Zimmer kam, lag Marti eingerollt und schlief. Friedlich wie ein Kind.  
Jako betrachtete ihn voller Wärme.  
Was für ein süßer Kerl, dachte er. Ich hab schon verdammtes Glück.  
Und er kuschelte sich dazu und schlief schnell und zufrieden ein.

Der Regen hatte aufgehört. Der Sommer lächelte. Er hatte beschlossen, dass es nun genug damit sei.  
Morgen würde wieder die Sonne scheinen.   
Er würde sie schon zu überreden wissen.


	15. In der Sommerhitze: Liebe und Strenge

Sie saßen beim Frühstück.  
„Ich freue mich tierisch auf heute Abend“, sagte Jako.   
„Wird ein toller Start ins Wochenende.“  
„Au ja, Paaaartyyyyy“, rief Marti mit komisch verzerrter Stimme.  
Sie hatten vor, ins Kino zu gehen. Die gesamte WG, Rick, Steve, Dom, Flo und noch ein paar Freunde. Danach mit Bier, Picknick und ihren Gitarren in den Park. Die schöne Sommernacht genießen. Spaß haben zusammen.

Marti stellte sein Geschirr auf die Spüle, sprang wie ein Verrückter in der Küche herum und spielte Luftgitarre. Ein waschechter Jako- und Marti – Lachflash schlich sich an, und wollte gerade explodieren, als Marti sich etwas einkriegte und sagte:   
„Ich muss los.“   
Der Lachflash zog sich enttäuscht zurück.  
Ach, dachte er, früher oder später kriege sich sie.

Jako nahm ihn noch mal in den Arm und küsste ihn.  
„Wir sind übrigens mit Einkaufen dran. Kannst du das bitte nach der Arbeit erledigen? Felix und ich wollen noch einiges schaffen heute.“  
„Ja, mach ich. Ich mach heute ohnehin früher Schluss. Wir sind gut vorangekommen.  
„Prima. Tschüss du.“  
Und da sie allein in der Küche waren, gab Jako Marti einen zärtlichen Klaps auf den Hintern.

Am frühen Nachmittag kehrte Marti zurück. Schon im Hausflur hörte er die Musik aus Felix' Zimmer. Die Herrn Fewjar waren also noch an der Arbeit.  
Er stellte seine Tasche ab, schleuderte seine Schuhe in die Ecke und schlenderte in die Küche, um etwas zu trinken.  
Sein Blick fiel auf den Küchenplan. Er schmunzelte. Es hatte sich eingebürgert, in den Wochen, wo er oder Jako dran waren, nur noch „Jarti“ in den Plan zu schreiben, da sie das oft gemeinsam machten oder sich kurzfristig absprachen, wer es erledigen sollte.

Richtig, der Einkauf.   
Er stellte sein Glas ab, nahm einen Einkaufsbeutel vom Haken und ging in Richtung Wohnungstür.  
Doch dann zögerte er.  
Was, wenn nicht?  
Er atmete tief durch.  
Jako hatte das ganze als Bitte formuliert. Aber es war ihnen beiden klar, dass es sich nicht um eine Bitte handelte.

Und es war ja nun immer noch die Frage zu klären, was geschehen würde, wenn Marti seinem Jako nicht gehorchte.  
Er entschied sich in diesem Augenblick, genau das zu tun.  
Ganz bewusst.  
Um auf diese Weise, aus einer ruhigen und bewussten Situation heraus diesen weißen Fleck auf der Landkarte ihrer Liebe erforschen zu können.

Er fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl dabei, und kam sich fast ein bisschen schäbig vor.  
Natürlich hätte er Jako auch einfach darauf ansprechen können.   
Aber, verdammt, so selten das auch vorkam, es gab auch bei Marti Dinge, die er nur schwer über die Lippen brachte.  
Na, ja, also sei's drum.  
Er ging zurück in die Küche und öffnete sich ein Mate.

Er saß noch immer in der Küche, als etwa zwei Stunden später Jako dazukam.  
„Hallo Schatz, wir sind jetzt auch soweit fertig. Biste schon lange zurück?“  
„Ja, schon ne Weile...“  
„Oh Mann, ich hab Hunger, ich könnte ein Rudel Wölfe anfallen...“  
Jako öffnete den Schrank und stellte zu seiner Überraschung fest, das nichts im Haus war. Kein Brot, keine Wurst, kein Joghurt...  
Er drehte sich zu Marti um.  
„Ähm... hast du das mit dem Einkauf nicht geschafft...?“  
„Doch“, sagte Marti, „hätte ich schon. Ich hatte nur keine Lust.“

Jako spürte genau, dass es hier nicht darum ging, dass sein Schatz „keine Lust“ gehabt hatte.  
Es ging um etwas ganz anderes.  
Es war ein Moment, der die Weichen stellen würde für den Weg ihrer Beziehung.  
Er brauchte einen Augenblick Zeit.  
Daher schnappte er sich einen Einkaufsbeutel und verließ die Wohnung.

Als er zurück war, stellte er die volle Tasche auf den Tisch.  
Marti saß noch immer in der Küche.  
„Räum das bitte weg.“  
Marti sah ihn unsicher an, tat aber, wie ihm geheißen.  
Anschließend saßen sie da und schwiegen. Eine Spannung lag in der Luft, die mit den Händen zu greifen war.

Schließlich sagte Jako:  
„Marti, das ist jetzt ein Moment, in dem wir beide klären können, wie ernst es uns mit der selbstgewählten Art unserer Beziehung ist.   
Mir ist es ernst damit. Und deswegen werde ich dich bestrafen.“  
Er sah Marti in die Augen.  
„Wenn du das nicht möchtest, dann können wir an dieser Stelle alles auf Anfang...“  
„Nein!“ unterbrach ihn Marti.  
Er schaute zu Boden.  
„Ich möchte nichts ändern.“  
Ihm war ein wenig unwohl, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich auch... zufrieden...

Die Küchentür öffnete sich und Frodo stürmte herein.  
Er schnappte sich ein Mate und rief fröhlich:  
„In ner Stunde wollen wir aufbrechen. Seid ihr dann auch soweit?“  
„Ich ja“, sagte Jako.  
„Marti wird nicht mitkommen.“  
Autsch! Verdammt!, durchfuhr es Marti  
Frodo sah verwundert von einem zum anderen.  
„Ick globe, ick lass euch besser mal alleene...“

Marti schluckte.   
„Ich darf nicht mit?“  
„Richtig. Du warst bewusst und absichtlich ungehorsam.“  
Jako fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare. Dann nahm er Martis Hände in seine.  
Lächelte ihn an.  
„Du hast es doch... ein bisschen... darauf angelegt... nicht wahr?“  
Marti lächelte ziemlich schief zurück.  
„Irgendwie schon...“  
Er schluckte wieder.  
„Es ist wichtig für mich.. Ich wollte wissen... ich musste wissen...“  
Er kam nicht weiter.  
„Sch...“, machte Jako.  
Er verstand.

Jako hatte ihn beim gehen noch mal gedrückt und geküsst.  
„Werd dich vermissen, Frechdachs.“  
Marti hatte nichts gesagt, sich nur ganz fest an ihn geschmiegt.  
Nun lag er auf seinem Bett in seinem Zimmer. Auf seinem Laptop schaute er alte Videos von den Spacefrogs.  
Er fühlte sich traurig, vermisste die fröhliche Runde seiner Freunde.  
Er fühlte sich glücklich, weil alles genau so richtig war.  
Glücklich, zufrieden, geborgen.  
Das überwog bei weitem.  
Er lächelte.

Auf dem Weg ins Kino lachten sie und blödelten rum.   
Nur Jako war recht still.  
Felix spürte das.  
„Alles klar?“, fragte er.   
„Oder hast du Stress mit Marti?“  
Jako lächelte seinen besten Freund an. Felix war so liebenswert. Immer sorgte er sich um alle.  
„Nein Felix.“

Felix' fragender Blick ließ nicht locker.  
„Also gut. Es ist etwas vorgefallen, aber Marti und ich haben das auf unsere Weise bewältigt. Und genau deswegen haben wir keinen Stress.  
Marti hat Mist gebaut, und ich habe ihn dafür bestraft. Damit ist die Sache ausgestanden.   
Keiner von uns ist sauer auf den andern, zickt rum oder ist tagelang beleidigt oder so.“  
Felix nickte. Seins wäre das nicht, aber er erkannte durchaus die Vorteile.   
„Ich vermiss ihn halt“, sagte Jako.  
„Macht nicht so viel Spaß ohne ihn.“  
Felix lächelte. Ja, man merkte es seinem besten Freund einfach an, wie sehr er verliebt war.

Als sie aus dem Kino kamen, war Jako ziemlich unruhig.  
Auf dem Weg in den Park schaute er dauernd auf die Uhr.  
Natürlich entging das Felix nicht, und er sprach ihn an.  
„Du möchtest lieber nach Hause, stimmts? Na geh schon, ich erzähl den anderen irgendwas.“  
Jako nickte dankbar, setzte sich in sein Auto und fuhr los.

Als er Martis Zimmer betrat, lag dieser auf seinem Bett und schlief.   
Er setzte sich auf die Bettkante und streichelte ihm über die Wange. Marti schlug die Augen auf.  
„Du bist zurück?“, fragte er verschlafen.  
„Wie spät ist es?“  
„Ich hatte keine Lust mehr auf Picknick“, sagte Jako.   
Marti strahlte.   
„Bist du meinetwegen zurück?“  
Der andere sagte nichts, sondern küsste ihn. Und erst als ihre Lippen sich wieder voneinander lösten, gab er zu: „Ich habe mich eben gelangweilt ohne dich.“  
Sie kuschelten sich Arm in Arm zusammen.

„Jako?“  
„Ja?“  
„Danke.“  
„Wofür?“  
„Für alles. Es war... Es hat sich total richtig angefühlt.“  
Sie küssten sich lange und leidenschaftlich.

„Jako?“  
„Ja?“  
„Es wird...“  
Marti schluckte und kuschelte sein Gesicht in Jakos Haare.  
„Es wird so schnell nicht wieder nötig sein, mich zu bestrafen...“  
Jako grinste.  
„Mission accomplished“, sagte er und setzte Marti einen Kuss auf die Nase.  
Sie kicherten beide.

Der Marti – und – Jako- Lachflash sah seine Zeit gekommen. Er stürzte sich auf die beiden und überrannte sie im Sturm.  
Als sie wieder zu Atem kamen, gab es den nächsten langen Kuss.  
Und dann feierten sie die laue Sommernacht auf ihre ganz persönliche Weise.  
Es war ja niemand da von den Jungs, deswegen war es auch nicht schlimm, dass es etwas lauter wurde...

Der Sommer klatschte fröhlich in die Hände und genoss die Vorstellung.  
Marti und Jako genossen sich.  
Und sie genossen, dass ihre Welt so sehr in Ordnung war.


	16. In der Sommerhitze: Liebe und Lust

(Aus Jakos Sicht erzählt)

 

______________________________

 

Und dann feierten wir die laue Sommernacht auf unsere ganz persönliche Weise.  
Es war ja niemand da von den Jungs, deswegen war es auch nicht schlimm, dass es etwas lauter wurde...

Oh ja, es wurde laut. Ich schaffte es, dass Marti schrie vor Lust, und auch ich stöhnte laut und wild...  
Oh, Mann, es war ein Meer aus Lust...

Als es stiller wurde, lagen wir Arm in Arm auf Martis Bett und spürten uns ganz nah, fühlten die weiche, erhitzte Haut des anderen. Es war wunderbar, so gemeinsam dem eben erlebten nachzuspüren...

Marti sah mich an. Ich entdeckte etwas in seinen Augen... Schalk? Lust? Neugier? Irgendwie alles gleichzeitig...  
Er küsste mich und sagte leise:  
„Jako, ich habe immer noch Hunger auf dich. Ich glaube ich bekomme von dir niemals genug. Ich möchte etwas ausprobieren. In Ordnung?“  
Ich nickte.  
Marti löste sich aus meinem Arm, stand auf und huschte aus dem Zimmer.  
Als er wiederkehrte, hielt er etwas in der Hand, das ich nicht gleich zuordnen konnte.  
„Sinas Seidenschal“, sagte er lächelnd.   
„Sie hat ihn neulich hier vergessen.“

Er kam herüber zum Bett, auf dem ich noch immer ausgestreckt lag.  
„Jako, vertraust du mir?“  
Ich nickte.  
„Gut, dann schließ die Augen. Und bleib so liegen, mein Liebster.“  
Ich schloss die Augen und spürte seine Lippen auf meinen. Ein Kuss voller Zärtlichkeit und Verlangen.  
Plötzlich spürte ich, wie er meine rechte Hand mit seiner umschloss, und sie nach hinten führte, über meine Kopf. Dann die andere Hand. Und dann fühlte ich die kühle Seide.  
Er schlang das Tuch um meine Handgelenke, und ich fühlte, wie er es am Bett festband.  
Es war eine ganz lockere Schlinge, ich hätte mit den Händen einfach hinausgleiten können, es war mehr symbolisch.  
Aber ich wollte gar nicht hinaus....

„Jetzt gehörst du mir“, flüsterte Marti.   
Ein wohliger Schauer lief über meinen ganzen Körper.  
Er küsste mich. Knabberte an meinen Ohrläppchen. Lies seine Lippen über meinen Hals wandern. Saugte sich fest.  
„Mmmhh, du schmeckst so gut...“  
„Oh Marti, ich...“  
„Sch...“, machte er, „nicht sprechen, nur fühlen... lass dich von mir führen...“  
Seine Hände strichen über mein Haar.  
„Gib dich mir hin...“

Und ich gab mich hin. Ich fühlte seine Lippen tiefer wandern, er umspielte meine Brustwarzen mit seiner Zunge. Hauchte weitere Küsse auf meine Haut. Auf meinen Bauchnabel. Sanft, verlangend, wieder sanft.   
Ich spürte Bewegung und öffnete die Augen. Er hatte sich zwischen meine Beine gekniet.   
„Augen zu“, flüsterte er.  
„Genieße einfach die Wehrlosigkeit, das ausgeliefert sein... vertrau mir...“  
Oh ja, ich schloss die Augen wieder.

Seine Lippen hauchten einen Kuss auf die Spitze meines Penis. Ich zuckte mit einem leisen Aufstöhnen zusammen. Seine Zuge spielte sanft, sein Mund umschloss ihn.  
Und er begann mit sanften, saugenden Auf-und-Ab-Bewegungen...  
Oh Mann...  
Es fühlte sich an, als würde ich den Verstand verlieren...

Ich stöhnte... lauter...   
Seine Hände packten meine Hüften, krallten sich in meine Pobacken. Sein Mund saugte stärker.  
Ich hörte auch von ihm ein Stöhnen.  
Weiter, weiter...

Seine Lippen... sein Mund... so warm... so verlangend... Oh my god...  
Kurz bevor ich mich ergoss, löste er sich von mir, und presste seinen wunderbaren Körper gegen meinen, und dann...   
Ich explodierte regelrecht, und ja, jetzt war es an mir, zu schreien...  
Ich schrie diese Flutwelle der Lust aus mit heraus.

Marti stöhnte und auch er kam...  
Es war einfach unglaublich.

Wir lagen noch eine ganze Weile. Brauchten Zeit, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.  
Erst da bemerkte ich, dass meine Hände noch immer gebunden waren.  
Ich wollte sie lösen, aber er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein, noch nicht...“  
Er huschte abermals aus dem Zimmer. Ich hörte die Badezimmertür klappen und die Dusche rauschen. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten. Ich wollte mich auch säubern... Aber er hatte gesagt, noch nicht. Unser Spiel schien noch nicht vorbei. Und so wartete ich. 

Er kam wieder mit einer Plastikschüssel und einem Waschlappen.  
Und er wusch mich. Das Wasser war angenehm warm und duftete nach Seifenschaum. Er wusch mich sanft, liebevoll, sorgfältig, wie ein Vater sein Kind.  
Es war so unglaublich schön, voller Fürsorge und Liebe.  
Ich fühlte mich so geborgen.

Er stellte die Schüssel weg.  
„Glücklich?“, fragte er.  
„Ja“, flüsterte ich. Ich war noch nicht wieder in der Lage, normal zu sprechen.

Oh, Marti. Mein Marti!  
Ich schaute ihm in die Augen. Und wieder sah ich darin...Schalk, Lust Neugier.  
War es etwa noch nicht vorbei?

„Und jetzt riskiere ich etwas“, sagte er leise und kicherte.  
Er stand auf und griff nach dem Schal, wohl um ihn zu lösen.  
Glaubte ich.  
Doch im nächsten Augenblick spürte ich, wie er den Knoten fester zog.  
„Hey“, rief ich, und versuchte, mich zu befreien. Es ging nicht.  
Was kam denn jetzt?

Er huschte wieder aus dem Zimmer. Kam wieder.  
In der Hand einen - - - Eiswürfel.  
Er hielt ihn zwischen seinen Fingern über meinen Bauchnabel.  
Grinste mich an.  
„Soll ich?“

Ich schnappte nach Luft.  
Grinste zurück.  
„Naaainnn!“, jammerte ich gespielt.  
„Oh doch“, sagte er mit diabolischem Grinsen.

„Wenn du das tust, du Frechdachs, dann versohle ich dir deinen süßen kleinen Hintern!“  
Er beugte sich zu mir, legte seinen Mund an mein Ohr.  
„Na, das will ich doch hoffen“, hauchte er.  
Der Eiswürfel schwebte noch immer über meinem Bauch.  
Und dann ließ er ihn los.


	17. In der Sommerhitze: Pur und On The Rocks

(Aus Martis Sicht erzählt)

______________________________________

Ich huschte aus dem Zimmer. Kam wieder.  
In der Hand hielt ich einen - - - Eiswürfel.  
Ich hielt ihn zwischen meinen Fingern über den Bauchnabel meines gefesselten Jako.  
Grinste ihn an.  
„Soll ich?“

Er grinste zurück.  
„Naaainnn!“, jammerte er gespielt.  
„Oh doch“, sagte ich mit diabolischem Grinsen.

„Wenn du das tust, du Frechdachs, dann versohle ich dir deinen süßen kleinen Hintern!“, sagte er.  
Ich beugte sich zu ihm, legte meinen Mund an sein Ohr.  
„Na, das will ich doch hoffen“, hauchte ich.  
Der Eiswürfel schwebte noch immer über seinem Bauch.  
Und dann ließ ich ihn los.

Jako schnappte nach Luft. Bäumte sich auf.  
Ich beschloss, noch ein paar Augenblicke zu warten, bevor ich ihn erlöste.  
Ich beugte mich nieder und trank einen winzigen Schluck Schmelzwasser aus seinem Bauchnabel.  
Lächelte ihn an. Wartete.  
Dann griff ich zu dem Seidenschal, mit dem ich ihn ans Bett gefesselt hatte, und löste ihn. 

Er setzte sich auf. Der Rest des Eiswürfels schlidderte durch das Zimmer.   
„Marti, du bist unglaublich. Das war das heißeste, das ich je erlebt habe.“  
Ich hatte ihn glücklich gemacht. Yeah!  
„Ich habe Durst“, sagte er.   
„Holst du mir bitte zu trinken? Und danach ... reden wir über den Eiswürfel.“  
Er grinste mich an.  
Ich grinste zurück. Lief in die Küche, um für uns beide ein Mate zu holen.  
Mein Bauch kribbelte ein bisschen.

Als ich zurück ins Zimmer kam, spielte seine Hand mit dem Seidenschal.  
Ich setzte mich neben ihn auf das Bett.  
Wir tranken ein paar Schlucke.  
Er nahm mir die Flasche aus der Hand und stellte sie auf den Boden.  
Nahm meine Handgelenke und wand sanft, aber bestimmt, den Schal darum und verknotete ihn.  
Er war nicht so gnädig zu mir, wie ich es anfänglich zu ihm gewesen war... ich versuchte, meine Hände zu befreien. Es ging nicht. 

„So“, sagte er. „Nun werde ich meine Drohung wahrmachen. Jetzt wirst du für den Eiswürfel büßen müssen.“  
Er lächelte mich an und küsste mich, erst sanft, dann verlangend und leidenschaftlich.  
Drückte mich ganz fest an sich.  
Wir hielten uns fest. Mir war heiß und ich spürte zwischen uns, wie sie da etwas aufrichtete... bei uns beiden...

Er zog mich über seine Beine, rückte mich zurecht.  
Mein Gesicht kuschelte ich aufs Bett, die gefesselten Hände waren über meinem Kopf ausgestreckt. Ich hatte die Augen geschlossen und fühlte jeden Herzschlag, jeden Atemzug.  
Mein Hinterteil lag genau über seinen Knien.  
Hilflos ausgeliefert sein. Wie sehr ich das mochte...  
Sich so hinzugeben, ohne Grenze, mit endlosem Vertrauen... Es war so unglaublich schön.

Seine warmen, sanften Hände begannen, mein Hinterteil sanft zu streicheln und zu kneten.  
„Mann, ist dein Hintern süß“, hauchte er.  
„Zum anbeißen.“  
Ein sanfter Schauer durchlief mich, ein erregtes Zittern.  
„Hey, Mann“, sagte Jako schelmisch.  
„Dir ist doch nicht etwa kalt? Ich glaube, dem kann ich abhelfen. Ich werden deinen wunderschönen Po ein bisschen wärmen.“

Und dann klatschte der erste Hieb auf meinen Po.  
Diesmal hielt er sich nicht mit zärtlichen Klapsen auf. Es war ein fester Hieb, der tatsächlich ordentlich wärmte.  
Ich sog die Luft ein.  
„Sag mir, wenn es nicht ok ist, ja?“, flüsterte Jako.  
Ich nickte. Sprechen konnte ich nicht, mein Hals war wie zugeschnürt.   
Es war so intensiv, ich fühlte mich so erregt, irgendwie total sexy, aber auch geborgen. Ja, zutiefst geborgen.

Der nächste Hieb. Fest. Noch mehr Wärme auf meinem Hintern.  
Der dritte Hieb. Ab jetzt begann es, wehzutun.   
Ja, ich fühlte Schmerz. Aber es war gut.  
Es war unglaublich gut.  
Weitere Hiebe. Ich zählte nicht mehr mit.  
Ich spürte wie mein... kleiner Marti fest und hart wurde.  
Eine Welle aus Gefühlen überflutete mich.

Jako begann, meinen Po zu streicheln.  
„Das sieht sexy aus... deine roten Hinterbacken“, sagte er.  
Ich stellte fest, dass ich mich nach dem nächsten Hieb sehnte...  
Ich musste nicht lange warten.   
Es folgten noch einige. Hieb auf Hieb. Fest und schnell hintereinander.  
Und, ja, die letzten fielen mir schon schwer. Irgendwann tat es ganz schön weh.   
Ich stöhnte aus einer Mischung aus Lust und Schmerz.  
Aber es tat nur dem Hintern weh.  
Meine Seele und mein Herz tanzten Samba.

„Noch drei musst du jetzt aushalten“, flüsterte Jako.  
„Sei stark, du schaffst das. Okay?“  
„Okay.“  
Eins!  
Autsch!  
Zwei!!  
Verdammt, er gab sich noch mal richtig Mühe.  
Drei!!!  
Au, verdammt, verfickt, ein richtiger Hurensohn von einem Hieb.  
Aber jetzt hatte ich es geschafft.

Ich blieb liegen, denn ich musste erst richtig zu mir kommen.  
„Alles okay, mein Schatz?“, flüsterte er, und ich hörte die Sorge in seiner Stimme.  
„Ja“, sagte ich leise.  
„Ich fühle mich großartig. Aber ich möchte...“  
„Was?“   
„...Einfach liegenbleiben. Und Luft holen. Oh Jako, ich liebe dich so sehr, und das wahr unglaublich schön.“  
Ich hörte ihn durchatmen.  
Er war wohl ein bisschen erleichtert, solche Worte von mir zuhören.  
Immerhin war das für uns beide alles noch recht neu.

Irgendwann jedoch rappelte ich mich auf.  
Streckte ihm die Hände hin. Er löste die Fesseln.  
Wir nahmen uns in die Arme.  
Hielten uns fest.  
„Nun habe ich dich doch schon wieder bestraft“, sagte er, schief grinsend.  
„Nein“, sagte ich leise.  
„Das ist keine Strafe. Das ist purer, blanker Sex.“

Ja, genau das war es für mich auch.

Purer, blanker Sex.  
Purer, ehrlicher, geerdeter, ganz besonderer Sex.

„Nicht pur“, sagte Jako, „sondern auf Eis.“  
Wir schauten uns an... und dann lachten wir.   
Lachten laut, lange, lachten unser herrliches, unbändiges, ehrliches Lachen.

Ich wünschte mir, ein Leben lang so mit ihm zu lachen.  
Ja. Dafür würde ich alles tun.


	18. In der Sommerhitze: Frühstück und Verständnis

Der nächste Morgen war ein wunderbar sonniger Samstag.  
Marti erwachte, weil ihn etwas an der Nase kitzelte. Die Sonne?  
Er schlug die Augen auf und stellte fest, dass es Jakos Haarschopf war. Er schmunzelte. Und fühlte sich gleich wohl und zufrieden.  
Jako hatte im Schlaf den Arm um ihn gelegt und sich ganz nah an ihn gekuschelt. Sein warmer, ruhiger Atem streifte Martis Gesicht. Seine Züge waren wunderschön, so friedlich und entspannt.  
Marti durchflutete eine Welle der Zuneigung.  
Er schloss noch einmal die Augen und genoss die Nähe.  
Und eh er sichs versah, war er noch einmal eingeschlafen.

Als er wieder erwachte, stellte er fest, dass Jakos Blick mit einem Lächeln auf ihm ruhte.  
„Guten Morgen, du Schlafmütze.“  
„Guten Morgen, schöner Mann.“  
Marti gähnte und küsste seinen Verlobten auf die Nasenspitze.  
Dann rappelte er sich auf.  
„Ich geh mal Frühstück machen.“  
Jako schaute zufrieden zu, wie Marti sich Jogginghose und Shirt überzog sich einmal durchs Haar fuhr. Ja, so sollte das sein. Er hatte ihm gestern vorm Einschlafen befohlen, sich am nächsten Morgen ums Frühstück zu kümmern. 

Sie hatten in den letzte Wochen des Ausprobierens und miteinander und voneinander Lernens festgestellt, dass Marti es liebte, seinen Schatz ein bisschen zu bedienen.  
Er deckte den Tisch gleich für die anderen mit. Schnitt Brot auf, machte Kaffee, stellte Wurst und Käse zurecht, koche Eier. Richtig liebevoll. Es machte ihm einfach Spass.  
Dann holte er Jako.

Sie frühstückten gemütlich, alberten rum, redeten, genossen den herrlichen Morgen.  
So nach und nach kamen auch Felix und Frodo und Flo, der mal wieder hier gepennt hatte, dazu und freuten sich über den gedeckten Tisch.  
„Prima, so lass ick mir dit jefallen“, sagte Frodo.  
„Könnt ihr öfter machen.“  
„Martis Job“, antwortete Jako. „Für mich macht er das tatsächlich öfter.“  
„Na, wie et aussieht, haste ihn ja jut im Griff“, sagte Frodo unbekümmert und grinste.

Marti prustete fast seinen Kaffee über den Tisch, schaute Jako an und schon ging es wieder los... sie lachten hemmungslos, und als sie wieder etwas zu Atem kamen, jappste Marti:  
„Wenn du wüsstest, wie Recht du hast!“  
„Hab ick hier wieder ma wat nich mitjekriegt?“ Frodo war verwirrt.  
„Ick glaub auch, hier schwebt was im Raum, was ein Uneingeweihter nicht versteht...“, sagte Flo – der Psychologie-Student brach durch.  
Felix seufzte.  
„Ich glaub, ich muss euch da mal was erklären. Darf ich...?“  
Er schaute die beiden, die es unmittelbar betraf, fragend an.  
Marti wiederum schaute zu Jako und sagte grinsend:  
„Musst Du ihn fragen. So was zu entscheiden, ist immerhin SEIN Job.“  
Jako nickte Felix zu, und der begann, zu erklären...

Jakos Gedanken schweiften ab.  
Wenn man es recht bedachte, hatte Marti mit seiner Bemerkung eigentlich die Entscheidung vorweggenommen. Wie hätte er jetzt noch ablehnend antworten können? Die anderen hätten auf jeden Fall auf einer Erklärung bestanden. Er schmunzelte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass das durchaus nicht das erste Mal war, das etwas ähnliches geschah. Marti hatte so, wahrscheinlich unbewusst, einen Weg gefunden, an Entscheidungen beteiligt zu sein bzw. sie zu beeinflussen, ohne sich aus seiner gehorchenden Rolle zu begeben. Jako fand das amüsant. Wahrscheinlich schaffte das einen ganz guten Ausgleich zwischen ihnen beiden. Er beschloss, es ihm diesmal durchgehen zu lassen. Es würde aber auch sicher Momente geben, wo er Marti für eine solche Aktion würde zur Rechenschaft ziehen müssen. 

Felix Stimme drang an sein Ohr.  
„... na jedenfalls, ihr seht ja selber, die beiden sind super glücklich miteinander, und kommen klar, und...“  
„Hey Felix“, unterbrach Flo.  
„Du musst die beiden nicht verteidigen. Alles okay, ja?“  
Er sah Marti an. Dann Jako.  
„Wollt ihr drüber reden?

„Eigentlich nicht“, sagte Marti.  
„Jedenfalls nicht hier und jetzt. Wir sind beide glücklich mit dieser Art Beziehung, ich jedenfalls könnte mir nichts anderes mehr vorstellen. Wir haben beide viel darüber geredet und versucht, herauszufinden, warum wir so fühlen und so ticken, wie wir eben ticken.  
Das herauszufinden, kannst du uns vielleicht tatsächlich irgendwann mal behilflich sein. Aber ehrlich gesagt, ist das gar nicht so wichtig. Wichtig ist nur, das es eben unser Weg ist, für den wir beide uns ganz bewusst entschieden haben, und an euch ist es nur, das ganze zu akzeptieren.“  
Dem hatte Jako nichts hinzuzufügen.

Frodo nahm einen großen Schluck Kaffee.  
„Verstehen tu ick et nich recht“, sagte er.  
„Aber akzeptieren – klar, wieso auch nicht? Ihr seid beide Typen, die wissen, was sie tun, also soviel steht ma fest. Und wenn ihr dit so wollt, denn macht ma.“

Flo grinste breit.  
„Wat ick ja interessan finde“, sagte er langsam, „ ist die Tatsache, dass Marti hier die Unterhaltung bestreitet bzw. durchaus auch schon mal in eine Richtung beeinflusst. Und das mit dem unschuldigsten Gesicht der Welt. Und wenn ich Jakos Grinsen so sehe, ist mit klar, dass der das auch schon bemerkt hat.“  
Jako guckte etwas verblüfft. Dann feixte er. Klar eigentlich, dass Flo sowas nicht entging. Marti dagegen wurde verlegen und grinste schief.  
„Na ja, da hast du nicht ganz Unrecht. Das mache ich gar nicht unbedingt bewusst, aber ich habe so meine Möglichkeiten, das, was ich möchte …rüberzubringen...“ Er wurde rot.  
Jako musste lachen.  
„Du bist süß, wenn du so verlegen bist...“  
Jetzt lachten auch die anderen. Marti inklusive.

 

„Ich hab jedenfalls auch nicht den Eindruck, das zwischen euch irgendeine Schieflage herrscht“, fuhr Flo fort.  
„Insofern gehtet mir wie Frodo: wirklich verstehen – nein. Aber akzeptieren auf jeden Fall.“

Das fühlte sich ziemlich gut an. Dass ihre Freunde so offen waren und sie einfach nahmen wie sie eben waren. Marti kuschelte sich an Jako und fühlte sich rundum wohl.

Sie beendeten das Frühstück. Als sie ihr Zeug aufräumen wollten, sagte Jako:  
„Lasst mal, das machen Marti und ich.“  
Also ließen die anderen alles stehen und trollten sich in ihre Zimmer, Flo mit zu Frodo, denn die wollten am Script fürs nächste Nerd-Ranking arbeiten.  
Marti und Jako machten sich an die Arbeit. Als sie soweit fertig waren, nahm Jako seinen Schatz in den Arm.  
„Ich liebe dich, Marti.“  
„Ich liebe dich auch.“  
Sie küssten sich.

„Jako?“  
„Ja?“  
„Es ist schön, dir zu gehorchen. Es tut mit gut.“  
„Und ich genieße total, dass du mir gehorchst. Und du machst das echt gut. Jedenfalls meistens.“  
Sie küssten sich wieder. Drückten sich eng aneinander.  
„Meistens?“, fragte Marti.  
„Meistens“, bestätigte Jako.  
„Na ja“, flüsterte Marti. „Das muss reichen. Nicht, dass es am Ende noch langweilig wird.“  
„Das wird es nicht“, flüsterte nun auch Jako, und während er Marti einen Klaps auf den Hinten gab und schmunzelnd bemerkte, wie Marti scharf die Luft einsog, küssten sie sich erneut.

„Wir sollten besser aufs Zimmer“, hauchte Marti. „Sonst vernasche ich dich hier auf dem Küchenboden.“  
Sie schafften es, einigermaßen unauffällig auf Martis Zimmer. Und dort... liebten sie sich... und es wurde alles andere als langweilig... 

Der Sommer, der ohnehin schon aus alles Rohren feuerte (wir erinnern uns--- Wer ist hier der Babo, hää?) verschluckte sich fast und legte vor Aufregung noch ein paar Grad zu.  
Es war heiß, es war großartig, es war ein Tag, an dem es nichts schöneres gibt, als das Leben in vollen Zügen zu genießen.

Und das taten sie.  
Oh Jaaaaa.


	19. In der Sommerhitze: Titanic und Pläne

Sonntag. Ganz früh am Morgen. So gegen halb zwölf.  
Marti saß verpennt über einer Tasse Kaffee und verfluchte die Tatsache, dass Jako voller Energie durch die Bude wirbelte.  
Eigentlich ist das doch immer umgekehrt, dachte er. Vertauschte Rollen. Bei dem Gedanken musste er grinsen.

Jako schaute durch die Küchentür herein.   
„Hey, du Schnarchnase, jetzt komm mal in die Puschen! Das Wetter ist herrlich, ich will raus mit dir!“  
„Maaan“, maulte Marti, „ich bin noch nicht ganz wach...“  
„Marti, ich will dich in einer halben Stunde geduscht und angezogen vor mir stehen haben, okay?“  
Marti gähnte demonstrativ.   
„Das schaff ich nicht, bin noch so müde...“  
Jako kam auf ihn zu und stand plötzlich nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm. Er nahm Martis Kinn in seine rechte Hand und drehte dessen Gesicht zu sich hoch.  
„Marti“, sagte er mit diesem liebevoll- autoritären Ton in der Stimme, der Marti jedes mal wohlige Schauer durch den Bauch jagte.  
„Ich habe mich doch wohl klar und deutlich ausgedrückt?!“  
Marti nickte, und seine Augen bettelten um einen Kuss.  
Jako lächelte ihn an und senkte seine Lippen auf Martis. Weich und sanft küssten sie sich und Jakos Hände wuschelten durch Martis Haare.  
„So und jetzt ab mit dir!“

Marti brachte es tatsächlich fertig, innerhalb einer halben Stunde fertig zu werden. Jako fand ihn unheimlich süß, wie er so dastand mit noch feuchtem Haar, einer gut sitzenden Jeans, einem T-shirt mit Clavinover-Aufdruck. Und ihn aus erwartungsvollen Augen ansah.  
„Was machen wir jetzt?“  
„Einfach raus. In den Park. Das Wetter ist so toll.“  
Er nahm Marti an der Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her aus der Wohnung.

Schlechte Laune war ja nicht Martis Ding. Die Dusche hatte ihn schon ganz munter gemacht, und fünf Minuten an der frischen Luft, und schon war er fröhlich. Er konnte sich über Kleinigkeiten kaputtlachen und war so herrlich albern, wie Jako das einfach an ihm liebte. Das war total ansteckend, und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Jako sich vor Lachen an einem Baum festhalten musste und nach Luft schnappte. 

Sie liefen eine Weile ziellos durch den Park. Einfach so, um sich an dem herrlich sonnigen Wetter zu erfreuen und den Tag zu genießen. Schließlich kamen sie an einem Kinderspielplatz vorbei.  
In Martis Augen blitzte der Schalk.  
Er sprintete auf das Klettergerüst zu und packte mit Anlauf eine der Querstangen. Zog sich mit einem Klimmzug hoch und als er schließlich oben auf dem Ding balancierte, winkte er Jako zu sich rauf.   
Was gibt das jetzt, dachte Jako, aber er kletterte hinterher. Oben angekommen, dirigierte Marti ihn hinter sich, legt Jakos Arme um seinen Bauch, dann riss er die eigene Arme nach oben und rief mit voller Lautstärke:  
„Ich bin der König der Welt! Yuuhaaaa....!“  
Jako musste sich setzen, um vor Lachen nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und er wäre von diesem dummen Gerüst gefallen.

Martis im Schlagzeilenstil vorgetragene Kommentare („Bekannter Musiker vom Klettergerüst gestürzt – BLÖD sprach als erstes … mit dem Klettergerüst!“) machten die Sache nicht besser. Schlussendlich hatte Jako Bauchschmerzen vor Lachen.  
Irgendwann hatten sie sich eingekriegt. Sie sprangen runter und Jako nahm Martis Hand.  
„Eis?“, fragte er. Marti nickte begeistert.  
So schlenderten sie händchenhaltend zum Parkcafè.  
Hinterher saßen sie auf einer Parkbank. Schleckten genüsslich.

Plötzlich wurde Marti bewusst, dass das die selbe Parkbank war, wie vor ein paar Wochen.  
War das Zufall, oder... wollte Jako über irgendetwas reden?  
Er sah seinen Schatz an. Der schien ihm ein bisschen nervös.  
Marti knabberte seine Waffel zu Ende, leckte sich Lippen und Mundwinkel ab und sagte:  
„Spucks aus. Was ist los?“  
Jako sah ihn überrascht an. Aber klar, das hier war immerhin sein Marti, der ein unheimliches Gespür für Stimmungen hatte und auch irgendwie immer den richtigen Ton traf.

„Na ja, ich wollte mit dir einfach mal über unsere Hochzeit reden.“  
Marti rutschte das Herz in die Hose. Hatte Jako sich das etwa anders überlegt?   
„Marti, hast du schon irgendwie drüber nachgedacht, wann...? Und wie...?“  
Marti war erleichtert.  
„Ehrlich gesagt... nicht konkret. Die Trauung möchte ich gern eher im ganz kleinen Kreis. Aber dann... feiern möchte ich mit allen unseren Freunden, am liebsten locker, ungezwungen, fröhlich...“  
„Unseren Freunden, und den Familien“, sagte Jako und strahlte.  
Marti wurde knallrot.  
„Ja, und den Familien...“, sagte er etwas leiser.  
Jako sah ihn fragend an.  
Aber Marti sprach weiter:  
„Ich könnte mir eine große Draußen-Party vorstellen. Mit geilem Zeug vom Grill und jeder Menge Musik und so... Und schau mal, so was geht nur im Sommer. Und wir haben schon Ende Juli. Diesen Sommer ist mir das zu kurzfristig. Ich würde gerne eher den nächsten Sommer ins Auge fassen.“

Jako nickte.  
„Ja, das hatte ich auch schon gedacht, es eilt ja nicht. Und außerdem.. ich finde die Vorfreude so schön.“   
Er lächelte zufrieden.  
„Ich auch. Und irgendwie mag ich den Gedanken an eine längere Verlobungszeit. Ich meine, zu wissen, das wir beide einander versprochen sind... das fühlt sich einfach nur gut an.“  
Jako schmunzelte über diese etwas altertümliche Ausdrucksweise. Altmodisch, dachte er. Da haben wir es wieder. Und er kicherte.  
Marti, der nicht genau wusste, warum er kicherte, schaute ihn etwas unsicher an. Aber dann verschloss Jako seine Lippen mit einem wunderbaren Kuss, und sie hielten sich fest in den Armen. Zwei Menschen, die sich auf die wunderbare gemeinsame Zukunft freuten.

Später zurück in der WG.  
Sie waren gerade zurück, als Martis Handy klingelte.  
Er nahm es zur Hand, schaute aufs Display und Jako sah, dass er rot wurde.  
Er ging dran.  
„Hallo, Mama...“  
Jako wollte schon den in ein anderes Zimmer gehen, um ihn in Ruhe telefonieren zu lassen.  
Dann aber bemerkte er, dass Marti sich offensichtlich sehr unwohl fühlte.  
Und so blieb er, um ihn zu unterstützen.  
„Ja, Mama... okay... klar, könnt ihr... okay, ich freu mich.“

Das Gespräch war beendet, und Jako war sich sicher, dass „ich freu mich“ eine Lüge war.  
„Marti - was ist los?“  
„Naja, das war meine Mutter. Sie...meine Eltern wollen mich besuchen kommen. Nächstes Wochenende. Um mal meine neue WG kennenzulernen.“  
„Das ist doch toll, dann kannst du mich endlich vorstellen!“  
Marti schluckte.  
„Jako...“  
„Ja?“  
„Ich glaube, ich muss dir was beichten...“


	20. In der Sommerhitze: Lügen und Versprechen

Jako sah seinen Marti an und wusste nicht, was er davon jetzt halten sollte.  
Er nahm ihn beim Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich in sein Zimmer. Setzte sich mit ihm aufs Bett.

„So, Marti, nun raus mit der Sprache. Was ist los?“  
Über Martis Herz spannte sich ein Netz aus eiskalten Fäden.   
„Ach Jako. Ich hab meinen Eltern noch nichts erzählt von uns. Um genau zu sein, wissen sie noch nicht mal, dass ich schwul bin.“  
Jako schnappte nach Luft.

„Aber Marti, mir hast du doch gesagt, du hättest ihnen alles erzählt...“  
„Ich weiß. Ich fürchte, ich habe dich belogen.“  
Marti saß da wie ein Häuflein Elend.  
Jako wusste gerade nicht, was er tun sollte.   
Er stand auf und verließ das Zimmer. Ging in die Küche und steckte sich dort eine Zigarette an.   
Das tat er sonst nie, aber er war gerade völlig durch den Wind.

Einige Minuten später trat er wieder ins Zimmer.   
Marti saß noch immer auf dem Bett, die Beine eng an den Körper gezogen und mit den Armen umschlossen.  
Er sah so verunsichert aus, das Jako klar wurde: ich muss jetzt der Starke sein, und diese Kiste aus dem Dreck ziehen. Marti packt das gerade nicht.  
Dann fiel ihm auf, dass er nicht eine Sekunde an ihrer Beziehung zweifelte.   
Er WÜRDE die Kiste aus dem Dreck holen.  
Für sie beide.  
Er setzte sich ebenfalls aufs Bett, mit überschlagenen Beinen, Marti gegenüber.

„So, Marti, jetzt erklär mir einfach, warum?“  
„Weil ich ein Vollidiot bin. Als ich dir gesagt habe, ich hätte es ihnen erzählt, wollte ich es auch tun. Hab meine Mutter extra angerufen. Aber das Gespräch verlief unangenehm. Weißt du, meine Eltern sind mit der ganzen YouTube Sache und so nicht glücklich. Sie hätten mich lieber in einem – wie sie es nennen – anständigen Beruf gesehen.“  
Er schluckte.  
„Ich hab dann aufgelegt ohne es ihnen zu sagen. Und irgendwie... immer, wenn ich dann mit ihnen telefoniert habe... irgendwie haben sie mich immer wegen so was genervt, und es hat nie gepasst... Ich wollte es ihnen sagen, aber...“  
Martis Sache war es nicht, herumzureden und sich was vorzumachen.  
„Auf den Punkt gebracht bin ich einfach ein Feigling. Ich kann es nicht entschuldigen. Ich hab meine Eltern lieb, und ich verstehe ja sogar ihre Gründe für ihr Generve. Sie meinen es gut auf ihre Weise. Um so mieser von mir, es immer wieder aufzuschieben.“

Jako konnte das alles schon irgendwie nachvollziehen. Das war auch gar nicht das Problem, aber...  
verdammt noch mal...  
Marti schaute ihn regelrecht verzweifelt an.  
„Jako, bitte, ich bin ein Riesenidiot, und ich habe verdient, dass du jetzt sauer bist, aber bitte... verzeih mir...“

„Marti. Ja, ich bin sauer. Stinksauer sogar. Und zwar nicht, weil du ihnen nichts erzählt hast. Ich kann das sogar nachvollziehen. Ich kenne zwar deine Eltern noch nicht, aber ich kann mich doch ganz gut in eine solche Situation hinein versetzen.“  
Er fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Stirn.  
„Ich bin stinkwütend, und auch verletzt, weil du mich angelogen hast. Angelogen! Meine Fresse!“  
Jako war laut geworden.  
Er war wirklich aufgebracht.  
Ganz ruhig, sagte er sich selbst. So lösen wir das Problem nicht.  
Er sah Martis verzweifelte Augen und stellte fest, wie unendlich er diesen Kerl liebte. Jetzt und hier und in dieser Situation. Gut.

Marti hatte Angst. Er wusste nicht, wie groß der Schaden war, den er hier angerichtet hatte. Würde vielleicht daran etwas kaputtgehen? Oh nein, bitte nicht... bitte nicht... Das eiskalte Netz zog sich weiter zusammen...

„Okay,“ sagte Jako und atmete tief durch. „Ich erinnere mich, dass du letztens erst gesagt hast, es würde nicht so bald wieder nötig sein, dich zu bestrafen. Wie es aussieht, hast du dich damit viel zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt. Ich werde dich für diese Sache bestrafen müssen, und zwar streng bestrafen. Alleine deswegen, damit so was in Zukunft nicht mehr vorkommt.“  
In Zukunft... drang es in Martins Hirn vor. Hatte Jako von... Zukunft gesprochen?  
Ihm fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.   
Alles andere konnte er hinbekommen. Wenn er nur Jako hatte.

In dem Moment spürte er, wie Jako sich zu ihm beugte und ihn in den Arm nahm.  
„Ja, ich bin stinksauer. Aber ich liebe dich, und ich verzeihe dir.“  
Marti spürte, wie ihm vor Erleichterung die Tränen aus den Augen rollten. Das Netz um sein Herz zersprang in winzige Stücke.   
„Über deine Strafe unterhalten wir uns, wenn das alles durchgestanden ist. Jetzt müssen wir erst mal überlegen, wie wie wir das am besten hinbekommen.“  
Marti drückte sich ganz fest an ihn und war in diesem Augenblick unendlich dankbar.

„Also, wann kommen sie? Und wie?“  
„Nächsten Samstag. Mit dem Zug. Sie sind gegen Mittag hier.“  
„Gut, dann holen wir sie gemeinsam vom Bahnhof ab.“  
Jako überlegte einen Augenblick.  
„Marti...du... willst es Ihnen doch sagen, oder?“  
Marti sah ihn erstaunt an.  
„Ja“, sagte er. „Vielleicht ist es sogar besser. Ich meine, das persönlich zu tun, und nicht am Telefon.“  
„Okay, Marti, ich schlage also vor, wir holen sie gemeinsam ab, ich komme mit als Freund und Mitbewohner. Und wenn sie dann hier sind und wir gemütlich bei Kaffee und Kuchen sitzen, dann sagen wir es ihnen gemeinsam, dass wir zusammen sind. Felix und Frodo könnten auch dabei sein, dann haben wir Unterstützung. Was hältst du davon?“  
Marti schniefte.  
„Ich glaube, das klingt gut, Jako.“

„Na also“, sagte Jako.  
„Das kann so schlimm nicht werden. Sie sind deine Eltern und lieben dich. Sie werden es verstehen. Und falls nicht... na dann werden sie trotzdem damit leben müssen.“  
„Ja“, sagte Marti, „Denn uns kann nichts trennen, richtig?“  
„Genau“, sagte Jako. „Nichts auf der Welt.“  
Und er küsste Marti, erst sanft, dann verlangend und drängend. Seine Zuge stupste gegen Martis Lippen, wurde eingelassen und spielte mit Martis Zunge.  
Ein langer, langer, inniger Kuss.  
Die letzten winzigen Krümel des Netzes schmolzen in der Wärme dieses Kusses.

„Jako?“  
„Ja?“  
„Können wir...nachher... mit deinen Eltern skypen? Bitte?“  
Jako schaute ihn erstaunt an... dann nickte er.  
Er hatte seinem Papa das mit dem Skypen beigebracht, und freute sich ziemlich, dass der das so gut hinbekam. Und über Skype hatten seine Eltern inzwischen auch ihren zukünftigen Schwiegersohn kennengelernt. Sie mochten ihn und Marti mochte sie.   
„Bitte, ich möchte mich gerne mit ihnen unterhalten. Sie sind so lieb... ich würde ihnen gerne mein Herz ausschütten und vielleicht einen Rat bekommen... was meinst du? Außerdem macht es Spaß, mit ihnen zu reden, Sie sind so locker und lustig.“  
Jako freute sich wie bolle. Ja, seine Eltern waren toll, das fand er auch selber.  
„Na ja, ich weiß zwar nicht, ob sie dir wirklich raten können. Aber ich glaube, es würde dir gut tun, mit ihnen zu reden. Also warum nicht? So gegen sieben ruf ich an und schaue ob sie da sind, okay?“  
Marti nickte.

Jako nahm ihn noch mal in den Arm.  
„Marti, egal was kommt – zusammen schaffen wir das. Aber du darfst mich nie, nie wieder belügen. Okay?“  
„Ja“, sagte Marti.  
„Jako, das verspreche ich dir.“

Und es war ihm tiefster Ernst damit.

Es war Sommer, und das mitten in Berlin. Denkbar schlechte Bedingungen für tanzende Feen im Mondlicht... und artverwandte Wesen... aber hätte es hier eines gegeben, und noch dazu eines, das in die Zukunft schauen gekonnt hätte, dann hätte es gesehen, dass Marti sein Versprechen für den Rest seines Lebens halten würde.


	21. In der Sommerhitze: knien und hüpfen

Es gab überhaupt keinen Grund, durchzudrehen. Marti tat es trotzdem.   
Sie hatten in der letzten Woche alle zusammen die WG noch mal in Schuss gebracht, obwohl diese meist erstaunlich aufgeräumt war. Jedenfalls die gemeinschaftlich genutzten Räume. In den Zimmern der einzelnen Bewohner herrschte manchmal dagegen kreatives Chaos... egal. Insgesamt war jetzt alles besuchstauglich.  
Es waren noch ein paar Stunden Zeit, bis Marti und Jako zum Bahnhof aufbrechen wollten. Felix stand in der Küche, um seinen beliebten Apfelstreuselkuchen zu backen. Jako war Grillkram einkaufen...sie wollten abends grillen.  
Alles war vorbereitet, alles lief gut.  
Kein Grund zum durchdrehen.  
Marti machte trotzdem alle verrückt.

Er textete Felix zu, so daß der durcheinander kam und fast Salz statt Zucker in den Teig geschüttet hätte. Er schnauzte Frodo an, er solle sich aus dem Bad scheren, da er jetzt da rein wolle. Als Frodo genervt aus dem Bad kam, er hatte sich extra beeilt, war Marti schon wieder in der Küche und hatte Milch umgestoßen, und motzte lauthals vor sich hin. Felix schmiss ihn raus und erteilte ihm Küchenverbot.   
Daraufhin rannte er wieder Richtung Bad, wo er gegen Frodo prallte und ihn beschimpfte.  
In dem Augenblick kam Jako vollbepackt vom Einkauf zurück.

„Jako, tu irgendwas, Marti ist unerträglich!“, sagte Frodo und verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
Marti war um rumhibbeln und brachte es fertig, das Schuhregal umzureißen.   
Jako drückte Frodo die Einkauftüten in die Hand und ging zu Marti, der gerade laut schimpfend gegen einen seiner Sneaker getreten hatte.  
Er fasste ihn am Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter sich her in sein Zimmer.  
Dort packte er ihn an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn.  
„Marti, zum Geier, was ist los?!“  
„Ich bin so nervös, ich habe echt Bammel vor dem Gespräch...“

Jako sah, daß er so nicht weiter kam.  
Er zog Marti mit sich. Setzte sich aufs Bett.  
„Marti, komm. Knie dich hin. Hierher zu mir. Knie dich auf den Boden.“  
Marti, der nicht verstand, was das sollte, der aber so sehr neben sich stand, dass das jetzt auch egal war, tat zögernd, was Jako von ihm verlangte.  
„Gut. Und jetzt leg deinen Kopf auf meinen Schoß.“  
Als Marti gehorchte, strich Jako ihm sanft übers Haar.  
„So, und nun schlingst Du deine Arme um meine Beine und hältst dich an mir fest. Gut. Und jetzt atmest du ganz tief durch. Ganz langsam und tief. Ja, gut so.“  
Er streichelte ihn weiter, ganz liebevoll und beruhigend.

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, aber es wirkte.   
Martis klopfendes Herz beruhigte sich, seine Nerven flatterten nicht mehr so sehr.   
„Besser?“ fragte Jako. Marti nickte.  
„Gut, dann komm hoch zu mir aufs Bett...“  
Marti schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich möchte lieber noch eine Weile so bleiben...“  
„Okay.“

Diese merkwürdige Haltung, hier zu Jakos Füßen, so intim und nah, ja fast schon demütig, rückte seine Welt für ihn wieder ins richtige Verhältnis. Was sollte schon geschehen? Es hatte seinen Platz im Leben gefunden. Und er würde an Jakos Seite alles schaffen, das wusste er. Selbst wenn seine Eltern ihn nicht verstehen würden... das wäre traurig... aber er würde das durchstehen. An Jakos Seite.  
Als beide ca. eine halbe Stunde später wieder aus Jakos Zimmer auftauchten, waren Felix und Frodo echt erstaunt, einen vergleichsweise ruhigen Marti anzutreffen.  
„Wie hast du das gemacht, Jako?“  
„Ich kann eben zaubern.“ Jako grinste.  
„Ja, zumindest kann er mich bezaubern“, sagte Marti und lächelte.

Am Ende wurde alles halb so schlimm.  
Seine Eltern mochten seine Mitbewohner und fühlten sich in der neuen WG von Anfang an wohl.  
Nachdem sein Vater ein drittes Stück Kuchen dankend, wenn auch bedauernd abgelehnt hatte (Felix hatte sich wirklich selbst übertroffen), räumten Felix und Frodo das Geschirr in die Küche.  
Plötzlich fragte seine Mutter:  
„Marti, warum bist du nun eigentlich umgezogen? Ich meine, die Leute in deiner letzten WG hast du doch auch gemocht, oder?  
„Ja“, sagte Marti.   
„Wir sind auch nach wie vor die besten Freunde. Aber umgezogen bin ich wegen Jako.“  
Er nahm Jakos Hand. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich.  
Marti schluckte.  
„Ich wollte mit ihm zusammenwohnen. Er ist mein Freund... also mein fester Freund. Wir haben uns verlobt und werden nächstes Jahr heiraten.“

Er schloss die Augen, und erwartete … ja was? Keine Ahnung, auf jeden Fall war ihm ausgesprochen unwohl, bis er spürte, dass Jakos Hand die seine fest drückte. Da wurde es besser.  
„Also, Junge, das überrascht mich jetzt schon...“ ließ sich sein Vater vernehmen.  
Da platzte es aus Marti heraus:  
„Ich weiß ja, daß Ihr euch manches für mich anders gewünscht habt, aber das hier ist mein Leben, und ich liebe Jako, und ich werde mein Leben mit ihm teilen, ob euch das passt oder nicht. Er ist das Beste, was mir je passiert ist, und das diskutiere ich auch nicht und ich werde mir auch kein Genörgel anhören...“

„Marti, jetzt halt einfach mal die Klappe!“, fuhr sein Vater ihn an. Und als Marti erschrocken nach Luft schnappte, fuhr er ruhiger fort:  
„Junge, ich weiß ja, dass wir dir manchmal mit unseren Sorgen um dich auf die Nerven gehen. Aber das du uns so einschätzt, erschüttert mich jetzt doch. Wenn du in diesem jungen Mann die große Liebe gefunden hast, dann ist das schön! Dann freuen wir uns für dich, du dummer Bengel!“  
Seine Mutter nickte.  
„Wir wollen, daß du glücklich bist. Nichts weiter.“

Felix und Frodo, die hinter der offenen Küchentür quasi auf Abruf gestanden hatten, grinsten sich zufrieden an und widmeten sich dem Abwasch.  
Marti jedoch sprang auf, rannte um den Tisch herum und riss seine Mutter in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. Dann drückte er auch seinen Vater.  
„Mama, Papa, danke. Es tut mir leid. Ihr seid prima.“  
Jako schmunzelte zufrieden.

Der Vater seufzte. Dann wandte er sich an Jako.  
„Jako, Sie sind dann also unser zukünftiger Schwiegersohn...ich muss zugeben, dass ich mich an den Gedanken erst gewöhnen muss. Ist halt sehr überraschend gekommen. Ich glaube, ich könnte jetzt einen Schnaps gebrauchen.“  
Marti sprang auf.  
„Ich frag Felix“, rief er und sauste in Richtung Küche.

Sein Vater sprach weiter.  
„Ich muss zugeben, dass Sie mir von Anfang an sympathisch waren. Insofern hat es unser Sohn, denke ich, ganz gut getroffen.“  
Jako errötete vor Freude.  
„Ich finde Sie auch nett, Herr und Frau Fischer.“  
Marti kam zurück, Felix hatte tatsächlich einen Weinbrand in der Küche gehabt, den er sonst zum backen verwendete. Und hatte sogar ein paar Pinnchen aufgetrieben.   
So stießen sie alle vier damit an.

„Auf unseren zukünftigen Schwiegersohn“, sagte die Mutter. Sie hatte ihn auch von Anfang an gemocht.  
Der Vater wandte sich noch mal schmunzelnd an Jako.  
„Sie sind sich schon darüber im Klaren, dass Sie es nicht immer leicht mit ihm haben werden? Er kann verdammt anstrengend sein...“  
„Und wenn Du so weiter redest, Papa“, sagte Marti, „dann weiß er auch gleich, von wem ich das habe!“  
Sie lachten.  
„Aber mal im Ernst“, sagte Jako.“  
„Ihr Sohn ist prima. Genau so wie er ist. Und wenn er mal wieder am Rad dreht, dann weiß ich schon, wie ich ihn gebändigt kriege.“   
Marti wurde rot und stieß ihn in die Seite.  
Felix, der mit Frodo gerade wieder aus der Küche zurückkehrte, sagte breit grinsend:  
„Ja, das können wir nur bestätigen.“  
Wieder lachten sie, sogar Marti, dem das gerade etwas peinlich war, der aber einfach nur froh war, dass das Ganze so gut verlaufen war.

Es wurde noch ein richtig schöner Tag. Sie gingen zusammen im Park spazieren und redeten über alles mögliche. Martis Vater gab ein paar Anekdoten aus Martis Kinderzeit zum besten, was Marti gar nicht recht war, worüber Jako sich aber prächtig amüsierte. Damit würde er Marti prima aufziehen können...  
Abends grillten sie dann im Hinterhof. Ganz spontan erweiterten sie die Runde, indem sie die Spacefrogs mit Dominik anriefen, und außerdem Flo und noch Tommy Blackout. Es blieb nicht aus, dass im weiteren Verlauf ein paar Gitarren dazu geholt wurden, und einige Nachbarn aus dem Haus gesellten sich auch noch dazu... es wurde ein sehr schöner Abend, den auch die Eltern sehr genossen.

Als Marti und Jako sie am nächsten Tag zum Bahnhof brachten, schieden sie mit guten Gefühlen voneinander. Martis Mutter umarmte Jako, und sein Vater gab ihm die Hand, und sagte zum Abschied:  
„Willkommen in der Familie, Schwiegersohn.“  
Arm in Arm winkten Marti und Jako ihnen hinterher, als der Zug den Bahnhof verließ.

Plötzlich riss Marti Jako an sich, knutschte ihn heftig ab und begann, wie ein Kind fröhlich den Bahnsteig entlang in Richtung Ausgang zu hüpfen.  
Er war so endlos froh.  
Und Jako war glücklich, als er seinen Schatz so sah.  
Glücklich und fröhlich.  
So war das gut.  
Und er rannte hinterher.


	22. In der Sommerhitze: Lakritz und Pausenbrot

Wieder in der WG. Sie hatten sich in Martis Zimmer zurückgezogen und eine ganze Weile noch über den Besuch geredet. Es war einfach schön, dass Martis Eltern das so gut aufgenommen hatten... und Marti hatte völlig umsonst Panik geschoben.

Irgendwann fragte Marti:  
„Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?“  
„Was meinst du?“  
„Na ja... ich weiß ja, das du mich noch … bestrafen musst...“  
Er wurde rot und senkte den Kopf.  
Jako nickte.  
„Das ist richtig. Das muss sein. Damit ich sicher sein kann, dass du mich nie wieder belügst.“  
„Das kannst du auch jetzt schon“, sagte Marti und schaute immer noch zu Boden.

 

Jako dachte eine Weile nach. Dann brach er das Schweigen.  
„Wenn das so ist, und du mir das von Herzen versprichst, dann geht es vielleicht diesmal noch ohne...“  
„Nein!!!“ wurde er zu seiner Überraschung von Marti unterbrochen.  
Irritiert fragte er:  
„Okay, Marti, dann erklär mir einfach, was jetzt gerade in dir vorgeht.“

„Ach Jako, ich schäme mich eben immer noch ganz schrecklich. Dich zu belügen, ich meine, dich, meinen Liebsten! Das geht gar nicht, das entspricht mir auch überhaupt nicht, und ich schäme mich ganz furchtbar vor mir selbst.“  
Er atmete tief durch.  
„Fest steht, dass du dir jetzt schon sicher sein kannst, dass das nie wieder passiert.“  
Er schloss einen Moment die Augen.  
„Aber wenn du mir jetzt die Strafe schenkst, dann würde das dieses Scheiß- Gefühl in mir nicht besser machen, verstehst du? Und außerdem...“  
Mann, sich zu auszudrücken, dass der andere einen wirklich verstand, war nicht gerade einfach...  
„außerdem gibt mir das Sicherheit und Geborgenheit, zu wissen - wenn ich dir nicht gehorche oder sonst wie Mist baue, werde ich bestraft. Ich glaube, ich brauche dieses Gefühl...“  
Immer noch schaute er zu Boden.

Jako nickte langsam. Ja, er konnte Martis Gefühle durchaus nachvollziehen.  
Also gut, dann würden sie es eben durchziehen. Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er das auch.  
Er seufzte theatralisch.  
„Ja, liebe Zuschauer, die Erziehung eines Wilden Marti stellt einen immer wieder vor Herausforderungen...“  
Marti lachte, und sagte:  
„Was hältst du von... drei Tagen Lakritzverbot?“  
Jako lachte nun auch, denn er wusste, dass Marti Lakritz hasste.  
„Mindestens vier!“, rief er, woraufhin Marti mit einem Kissen nach ihm warf.  
Kreischend warf er statt des Kissens sich selbst auf Marti und kitzelte ihn durch.  
Sie quietschten, balgten sich und landeten schließlich nach Luft japsend auf dem Fußboden.

Marti kuschelt sich an ihn. Er grinste noch immer breit.  
„Ich fürchte, mit einer einfachen Tracht Prügel komme ich nicht davon? Ich meine, das wäre zwar schmerzhaft, aber schnell erledigt und ich könnte zur Tagesordnung übergehen...?“  
Jako grinste zurück. „Blödmann.“

Irgendwann wurden sie wieder ernster. Es kam ganz von alleine, denn solche Themen verschwinden nicht, wenn man versucht, abzulenken. Und eigentlich wollte das ja auch keiner von ihnen.  
„Marti, ich habe mir schon Gedanken darüber gemacht. Und ich möchte, dass deine Strafe dir die Gelegenheit gibt, über deinen Fehler nachzudenken. Ich glaube dir, dass dein Versprechen dir ernst ist. Ich vertraue dir. Aber da Strafe nun mal sein muss, soll sie dir Zeit verschaffen, aus all dem zu lernen.“  
Marti nickte. Jako fuhr fort:  
„Und deswegen wirst du die nächsten zwei Wochen, bis einschließlich dem Samstag, dein Zimmer nur verlassen, um zur Arbeit oder ins Bad zugehen. Alle übrige Zeit verbringst du hier.“  
Okay, dachte Marti. Das schaff ich.  
„Und damit du auch wirklich nachdenkst, werde ich für diese Zeit dein Laptop und dein Handy einkassieren.“  
Scheiße. Das war heftig.   
„Keine Sorge“, sagte Jako auf seine erschrockenen Blick hin, „Du wirst Gelegenheit bekommen, deinen Kanal zu pflegen. Das ist wichtig. Aber auch nur das. Nix mit surfen und whatsappen und dergleichen.“

Scheiße, das war verdammt hart. Aber gut, er hatte es verdient. Und er würde das durchstehen.  
Es waren ja nur zwei Wochen. Und das wichtigste: er hatte Jako.  
Und deswegen sagte er nichts weiter als:   
„Ich liebe dich.“  
Jako küsste ihn sanft und sagte:  
„Ich liebe dich auch.“

„Jako?“  
"Ja?"  
„Du hast es nicht leicht mit mir, oder?“  
Jako sah ihm ins Gesicht.  
„Marti, es ist wunderschön mit dir. Du gibst mir alles, was ich brauche, alles, was ich mir je gewünscht und erträumt habe. Mehr ist dazu nicht zu sagen.“  
Und er besiegelte das mit einem Kuss, der voller stürmischer Leidenschaft war.  
Marti war vor Glück ganz schwindelig.

„ Ich möchte gerne eben noch eine Rundmail schicken, und eine Whatsapp- Nachricht an alle, dass ich in den nächsten zwei Wochen schlecht erreichbar bin und daher, wenn was wichtiges ist, man sich an dich wenden soll, okay?“  
„Mach das. Ich werde dir allerdings auch Gelegenheit geben, deine Mails zu checken, immerhin kann ja beruflich was wichtiges reinkommen. Mach dir um so was keine Sorgen.“  
Marti schrieb die entsprechenden Nachrichten. Gemeinsam checkten sie auch noch mal seinen Kanal, nichts wichtiges in den Kommentaren. Okay.  
Dann seufzte er, klappte das Laptop zu und gab es, zusammen mit seinem Smartphone, Jako, der beides hinüber in sein Zimmer brachte.

„Ich hab Hunger“, sagte Marti ziemlich kleinlaut.  
„Felix kocht gerade. Wenn er fertig ist, bring ich dir dein Essen hier aufs Zimmer.“  
„Das heißt, zum Essen in die Küche darf ich auch nicht?“  
„Richtig. Ich bring dir deine Mahlzeiten hier her.“  
Marti kaute auf seiner Unterlippe.  
Plötzlich fing er an zu schmunzeln.  
„Das heißt ja, dass du mir dann meine Brote für die Arbeit machen musst, die ich mir immer mitnehme?“  
Jako sah ihn an, und sah Begeisterung in seinen Augen. Dieser Kerl. Er schaffte es sogar in so einer Situation, sich an solchen Kleinigkeiten zu erfreuen. Jako durchflutete Wärme. Das gehörte eindeutig zu den Dingen, die er an Marti so liebte und bewunderte.  
„Ja, das muss ich dann wohl, ich armer, geplagter Mensch“, sagte er mit einem gespielten Seufzer.  
Marti grinste.  
„Also das ist eindeutig zwei Wochen Zimmerarrest wert“, lachte er und küsste Jako auf den Mund.

Jako beschloss in diesem Augenblick, die Brotdose für seinen Schatz jeden Tag besonders zu gestalten, und ihm jeden Tag ein kleines Zettelchen mit mit ein paar lieben Worten hinein zu tun.  
Du sollst Freude haben, mein Schatz, dachte er, und wenn ich dir Freude bereiten kann, dann will ich das gerne tun.  
Es gibt nichts schöneres für mich.

Ich liebe dich.


	23. In der Sommerhitze: Tiger und Mondscheinelfen

Am nächsten Morgen waren sie alle früh auf den Beinen.  
Jako grinste vor sich hin, während er für Marti Frühstück machte. Er und Felix hatten sich vorgenommen, in der nächsten Zeit ordentlich was zu schaffen bezüglich ihres Musikprojektes, und daher trotz der Semesterferien früh aufzustehen.  
Na ja, ehrlicherweise hatte Jako Felix davon überzeugt, mit dem Hintergedanken, dass er ja ohnehin früh raus musste. Schließlich musste Marti ein Frühstück bekommen, bevor er zur Arbeit ging. Insofern, dachte er, während er das Tablett mit Marmeladentoast, Kaffee und einem Frühstücksei richtete, insofern habe ich mir ein bisschen ins eigene Knie geschossen.  
Er schmunzelte und brachte das Tablett in Martis Zimmer.

Marti, der geduscht und sich angezogen hatte und anschließend brav wieder aufs Zimmer gehuscht war, freute sich, als er kam. Er strahlte, als er das liebevolle Frühstück sah. Jako küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn.  
„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz.“  
„Guten Morgen, und Danke.“

Jako kam zurück in die Küche, wo inzwischen Felix stand und an einem Kaffee nippte.   
Er nahm eine Brotdose aus dem Schrank und begann, zwei Scheiben Weißbrot mit Butter zu bestreichen.  
„Ähm.. Jako, muss ich verstehen, warum Marti in seinem Zimmer frühstückt...?“  
„Nein, musst du nicht, Felix. Hak es einfach ab als Marti - und – Jako – Beziehungsding.“  
„Okay......“  
Felix schüttelte den Kopf. War schon manchmal seltsam, was bei den beiden abging. Aber so lange sie glücklich waren, was solls. Und so, wie sein Freund gerade fröhlich vor sich hin pfiff, während er mit dem Käse hantierte, zweifelte Felix daran nicht.

Jako belegte eine Scheibe mit Gouda und eine mit wesentlich dunklerem Cheddar. Dann suchte er im Schrank, bis er die weihnachtlichen Keksausstecher fand. Er stach aus beiden Scheiben ein Herz aus und tauschte beide Stücken aus. Das sah hübsch aus, und Felix grinste, als er dabei zusah. Meine Güte, dachte er, der ist echt mächtig verliebt.  
Jako nahm einen Apfel und schnitze ein von einem Pfeil durchbohrtes Herz hinein. Er sah Felix an, und nun grinsten sie beide. Herrlich kitschig, aber er mochte das so, und er wusste , dass Marti auch seinen Spaß daran haben würde.   
„Mach Zitronensaft drauf, damit das nicht braun wird!“, sagte Felix. 

Jako legte noch ein Schokobonbon in die Dose und zu guter Letzt nahm er einen kleinen Zettel aus der Zettelbox. Und, ja, er blieb beim Kitsch und wählte einen pinkfarbenen.  
„Ich liebe dich, Frechdachs“, schrieb er darauf. Rollte ihn zusammen, und band aus einem Stück Geschenkband eine Schleife darum.

Als Marti kurze Zeit später im Flur auftauchte und in seine Sneakers schlüpfte, gab er ihm die Box. Marti tat sie in seine Tasche und fühlte sich gerade alles andere als bestraft.  
Sie drückten sich noch mal, und dann ging er los, und Jako winkte ihm hinterher, als er in typischer Marti- Manier die Treppe runter sprang.

Als Marti am späten Nachmittag heimkehrte, hörte er Musik aus Felix' Zimmer. Okay, die Jungs waren am arbeiten. Er schleuderte die Schuhe von den Füßen, und dann überlegte er einen Augenblick, was er tun sollte. Er hatte die Frühstücksbox sehr genossen, mit Leib uns Seele. Aber so ein Tag war lang, und jetzt war er wieder hungrig.   
Sollte er in die Küche gehen? Na ja, eigentlich durfte er das nicht. Und in Felix' Zimmer, Jako bei der Arbeit stören? Das durfte er wohl auch nicht, und wollte es auch nicht.  
Er entschloss sich, auf Jako zu vertrauen und, wie besprochen, direkt in sein Zimmer zu gehen. Nur duschen wollte er später noch.

Als er sein Zimmer betrat, breitete sich ein glückliches Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht aus. Auf seinem Bett stand ein Tablett mit belegten Broten und einer mit einem Kühlpack umwickelten Flasche Kakaomilch. Marti liebte Kakaomilch. Daneben wieder ein Zettel.   
„Guten Hunger, Frechdachs. Ich komme später kurz rüber. Hab dich lieb.“  
Das Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen von einem Ohr zum anderen. Er ließ es sich schmecken, und dachte wieder: ich fühl mich gerade so überhaupt nicht wie bestraft.

Na ja, aber das bestraft- Gefühl kam noch. Die Tage gingen dahin, und Marti begann, seine Freunde zu vermissen. Ohne Internet war es sogar noch auszuhalten, zumal Jako wie versprochen mit ihm gemeinsam seine Kanal checkte... hochzuladen hatte er aktuell nichts. Und auch seine Mails sahen sie durch...da war nichts dabei, was nicht warten konnte. Aber seine Freunde fehlten ihm. 

Dagegen genoss er die Nächte. Sein Jako schlief bei ihm. Manchmal kam er erst, wenn Marti schon eingeschlafen war. Dann versuchte er, sich leise ins Bett zu legen, um ihn nicht zu wecken.  
Aber Marti erwachte jedes mal, und er war froh darüber. Er kuschelte sich dann an seinen Freund, genoss seine Wärme und seinen Duft.

Schlimm jedoch wurde es am Wochenende. Jako hatte ihm Lesestoff aus dem Bücherregal im Wohnzimmer geholt. Terry Pratchett. Er liebte Terry Pratchett. Und ja, und er hatte seine Instrumente, seine Musik. Aber dennoch langweilte er sich und auch sein Bewegungsdrang, der im Moment ziemlich zu kurz kam, machte ihm zu schaffen.  
Jako hatte an diesem Wochenende auch nicht viel Zeit für ihn. Zum einen durch die viele Arbeit am Musikprojekt; aber auch beabsichtigt, um Marti tatsächlich mit seinen Gedanken allein zu lassen.  
Natürlich schaute er immer wieder kurz bei ihm vorbei und sorgte dafür, dass Marti alles bekam, was er brauchte; er drückte ihn jedes mal und küsste ihn liebevoll. Marti litt also keineswegs unter mangelnder Liebe. Im Gegenteil.

Und gerade diese Liebe, die er bekam, ließ ihn erst so richtig fühlen, wie Scheiße das war, was er angestellt hatte. Und wie sicher er sich war, Jako nie wieder zu belügen. Warum auch, er vertraute ihm doch so sehr, dass das das dümmste gewesen war, was er hatte tun können.  
Jako hatte sich für genau die richtige Strafe entschieden. Eine Strafe, die nicht einfach nur wehtut, sondern die wirkt. Oh Mann, ja, das tat sie.  
Und je schwerer ihm die Tage wurden, desto mehr liebte er Jako. 

Die zweite Woche begann, und sein Sprecher-Job lenkte ihn ganz gut ab. Er hatte viel zu tun – sie mussten wegen technischer Probleme einige Takes wiederholen, und er kam immer erst recht spät heim. War dann müde und geschafft, freute sich an dem Tablett, das jeden Tag auf seinem Bett stand. Manchmal befand sich darauf nur eine Kleinigkeit, dann war klar, das Felix später noch kochen würde. Und dann brachte Jako ihm davon, und setzte sich mit seinem eigenen Teller dazu und sie aßen gemeinsam. Diese Momente mochte er besonders. Und ihm wurde bewusst, wie wertvoll ihm die Zeit mit seinem Schatz war.

Der letzte Tag brach an, der Samstag. Heute würde er noch durchhalten müssen, und dann... er freute sich unbändig auf morgen. Wieder raus können, laufen, rennen, seine Freunde umarmen...   
Jako hatte auch heute wieder recht wenig Zeit für ihn, und dieser letzte Tag würde ihm noch mal echt sauer werden. So langsam fühlte er sich wie ein Tiger im Käfig.

Es war noch weit vor Mittag, als plötzlich seine Zimmertür aufgerissen wurde und ein völlig aufgeregter Jako wie ein Gummiball auf und ab hüpfend, in das Zimmer gestürmt kam.   
„Marti, komm mit“, rief er, schnappte sich Martis Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter sich her.  
„Aber... ich darf doch heute noch nicht...“ stotterte Marti völlig überrumpelt.  
„Ach vergiss es, komm einfach mit!“   
Jako war nicht zu bremsen. Also lief Marti hinter ihm her, die Treppe runter, zwei Stockwerke, und dort klingelte Jako an der linken Wohnungstür.  
Die Tür öffnet sich.  
„Kommt rein!“, sagte der Nachbar, der dort wohnte... wie hieß der doch gleich? Ach ja, Frank. Frank irgendwie.  
„Marti“, rief Jako, immer noch total aufgeregt, „Frank zieht aus, zum nächsten ersten, also zum ersten September. Und nun sucht er Nachmieter, da er sonst noch zwei Monate Miete zahlen müsste, und da er uns kennt... wir sollen uns die Wohnung anschauen, und wenn sie uns gefällt...und wenn dann bei der Wohnungsgesellschaft keiner was dagegen hat... Oh Marti, stell dir vor, eine eigene Wohnung, und das so nah bei der WG, wäre das nicht toll?“

Marti strahlte. Das wäre großartig...  
Die Wohnung war Klasse. Genau die richtige Größe. Bezahlbar auch.   
Erstaunlicher Weise hatte das Büro der Wohnungsgesellschaft samstags vormittags geöffnet. Und so kam es, dass sie schon am Nachmittag des gleichen Tages Felix und Frodo davon erzählten und den unterschriebenen Mitvertrag zeigen konnten.

Felix, der ein bisschen Sorge gehabt hatte, dass, wenn sie eine Wohnung fanden, ihre Musikarbeit darunter leiden würde, da Jako dann nicht mehr vor Ort wohnte, war erleichtert und froh und freute sich einfach für sie mit. Frodo fing an zu quietschen vor Freude und sagte:   
„Dann kann Vanessa hier einziehen, das ist so Klasse!“   
Und er packte Marti an den Schultern und wirbelte mit ihm im Flur herum.  
Ein Wunder, dass nichts zu Bruch ging.

Das war ein Grund zum feiern.  
Sie riefen alle möglichen Freunde an und trafen sich abends am Grillplatz im Park. Jeder brachte was mit zu dieser spontanen Aktion und so war für alles gesorgt.  
Auch Gitarren waren wieder mit am Start und so lachten sie, redeten, sangen, machten Musik...  
Und Marti, der mitten unter ihnen war, fühlte sich so dankbar, so glücklich und so reich beschenkt, dass sein Leben nicht perfekter hätte sein können.

Bis in die frühen Morgenstunden blieben sie draußen.  
Und gegen Mitternacht, ob man es glaubt oder nicht, da tanzte auf dem kleinen Teich nun doch endlich eine Elfe im Mondschein.........  
Aber das glaubt mir ja eh keiner, und daher lassen wir die Elfe Elfe sein und freuen uns einfach des Lebens.

Gut?

Ghuuuuut!!!!


	24. In Herbstlichen Stürmen: Gips und Teelichte

Seid dankbar, wenn der Ring untergeht, sagt die Mondscheinfee. Wovon redet die nur?  
Na ja, sagt die Mondscheinfee, es geht um die Fabel vom Wesir des Sultans.   
Der hatte alles, ne heiße Frau, ne coole Tochter, nen tollen Job. Hallo - Wesir vom Sultan? Zweiter Obermacker im Land? Jede Menge Kohle? Prachtvilla? Na also.   
Und der bekam von seinem Chef nen Ring. Ließ ihn den Fingern entgleiten, ließ in ins Wasser plumpsen und dachte...neeeinnn, Alter, geh mal bitte nicht unter! Und der Ring blieb allen Ernstes auf der Wasseroberfläche liegen. Soff nicht ab.  
Da fing der Wesir zu heulen an. Was los, Bro?, fragte der Sultan.  
Na ja, sagte Meister Wesir, wenn die Götter einem solch unwahrscheinliche Gunst gewähren, dann nur weil sie vorhaben, dir bald, sehr bald, ordentlich in die Fresse zu hauen.  
Passierte auch. Frau weg, Tochter `n Junkie, Job weg, Villa gepfändet.   
Ging am Ende gut aus, aber nur, weil... ach weiß ich auch nicht.  
Aber...denkt dran. Seid dankbar, wenn bei Euch der Ring ab und zu mal absäuft. Muss ja nicht gleich n Brunnen sein, kleines Becken reicht, wo de ne wieder rausfischen kannst.   
Aber... nich motzen. Dankbar sein. Okay?

 

Marti stand auf der Leiter und brachte die letzten Pinselstriche an. Die letzten. Damit war die Wohnung komplett fertig renoviert.  
Ghuuuuut.

Eine eigene Wohnung. Er freute sich immer noch wie bolle, wenn er darüber nachdachte. Eine eigene Wohnung für ihn und seinen Jako. Oh Mann.  
Sie hatten gemeinsam mit Felix und Frodo beschlossen, dass Jako sein Zimmer in der WG als Musikzimmer behalten sollte, da es so für die beiden Fewjars einfacher wäre, die Arbeit an ihren Musikprojekten fortzuführen.  
Aber das Kramzimmer, das Marti nun einige Wochen bewohnt hatte, wollte Frodos Freundin Vanessa beziehen. Frodo war vor Freude außer sich.

Sie hatten außerdem beschlossen, dass sie beide weiterhin gemeinsam alle vier Wochen den Einkauf für die WG übernehmen wollten. Weil sie einfach nicht auf Felix' großartige Kochkünste und die fröhliche Runde beim gemeinsamen Verspeisen verzichten wollten.   
In ihrer Wohnung gab es eine Küche, ein Bad (mit einer herrlich großen Badewanne), ein Wohnzimmer und ein Arbeits- und Musikzimmer für Marti.   
Sowie natürlich das Schlafzimmer. Martis neues 1,40m Bett würde sich dort ganz prima machen... und mehr Platz brauchten sie nicht, so eng zuammengekuschelt, wie sie immer schliefen...

Jako war in der Uni, die Semesterferien waren längst vorüber und der Alltag ging weiter. Marti hatte indes derzeit ein paar freie Tage. Der nächste Job startete erst in der übernächsten Woche, so dass er die Zeit prima für die Wohnung nutzen konnte.   
Zufrieden sah er sich um, immer noch oben auf der Leiter. Die letzten Pinselstriche. Das hieß, dass sie in den nächsten Tagen ihren Umzug in Angriff nehmen konnten. Viel hatten sie ja nicht, das zwei Treppen runter geschleppt werden musste. Manches würde erst mal provisorisch sein, bis einiges an Möbeln und anderem Kram nach und nach dazugekauft werden würde...  
Marti fand das alles perfekt. Einfach nur perfekt.

Und dann soff der Ring ab.  
Marti war so sehr in Gedanken, dass er beim Abstieg eine Sprosse verfehlte und mit lautem Krach auf den Boden stürzte. Ein rasender Schmerz durchfuhr seinen rechten Fuß, als er aufkam, und er war einen Augenblick ganz benommen. Als er die Benommenheit abgeschüttelt hatte, stellte er fest, dass er mit der rechten Körperhälfte böse aufgeprallt war und vor allem der Fuß übel wehtat.   
Mist, was sollte er jetzt tun?   
Felix und Frodo waren ebenfalls an der Uni. Er könnte die Frösche anrufen... Wo war sein Handy, verdammt noch mal?!  
Ach ja, seine Jacke hing im Flur an nem Nagel, und in der Jackentasche... okay. Auftreten... keine Chance. Also stieß er sich mit dem anderen Fuß ab und rutsche auf dem Hinterteil über den Fußboden. Trotz der Schmerzen musste er grinsen – das sah sicher bescheuert aus.

So, jetzt also die Spacefrogs. Er versuchte es bei Steve. Der ging dran.  
„Steve? Oh Klasse. Ich brauch Hilfe.“  
„Marti, was ist los?“  
„Scheiße, ich bin von der Leiter gefallen. Kann nicht auftreten. Kannst du kommen?“  
„Bin gleich drüben. Rühr dich nicht von der Stelle!“  
„Ha ha, sehr witzig!“

Steve war eine Viertelstunde später da. Marti hatte sich zur Tür gerobbt und geöffnet. Steve machte nicht viel Gedöns, er rief direkt nen Krankenwagen. Und als die Sanitäter Marti mitsamt der Trage ins Auto verfrachtet hatten, rief er Jako an.

Einige Zeit später lag Marti, inzwischen mit vergipstem Fuß in einem Krankenzimmer auf dem Bett. Er war ein ziemlich doofer Bruch, er würde also ein paar Tage hier bleiben müssen.   
Die Tür öffnete sich, und Jako stürmte hinein. Kam zu ihm und drückte ihn erst mal fest an sich.  
„Marti... was hast du nur angestellt!“  
„Ach Jako, das ist vielleicht ein Mist. Jetzt kann ich gar nichts machen in der Wohnung. Das wird ein paar Wochen dauern, bis ich wieder richtig laufen kann. Warum ausgerechnet jetzt!“  
„Ist doch nicht so schlimm. Du warst so fleißig, mein Kleiner.“  
Mein Kleiner – so hatte Jako ihn noch nie genannt. Marti schmunzelte. Er war ja tatsächlich einen Kopf kleiner als Jako. Aber es klang auch so...fürsorglich... er stellte fest, dass er es mochte.

„Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts Schlimmeres passiert ist!“  
Jako sah schrecklich besorgt aus.  
Marti konnte nicht anders, er musste ihn küssen. Er sah so süß aus... seine Lippen berührten Jakos, und der ging auf den Kuss ein, erst sanft, dann fordernd, und schließlich spielten ihre Zungen das Spiel miteinander, das ihnen niemals langweilig wurde...  
Als sie sich voneinander lösten, ging es beiden irgendwie besser.

„Also“, sagte Jako, „Die Spacies helfen mir beim Saubermachen. Felix und Frodo packen am Wochenende mit an und wir tragen unser Zeug runter, richten soweit ein. Couch und Schrank fürs Wohnzimmer kommen auch diese Woche noch. Wenn du also wieder entlassen wirst... ich hab den Arzt gefragt, bis nächste Woche dauert das mindestens... dann ist alles soweit fertig für dich.“   
Er strahlte seinen Marti an, und der lächelte zurück.   
Na ja, es würde schon alles gehen, und bei so tollen Freunden und einem so fürsorglichen Schatz war alles am Ende halb so schlimm.

Eine Woche später wurde er, mit Gehgips und Krücken, entlassen.  
Felix und Jako holten ihn ab.  
Die neue Wohnung war im ersten Stock und es war gar nicht so einfach, die Treppe hochzukommen. Aber schließlich gelang es mit Hilfe beider Freunde.   
Vor der Wohnungstür musste er, gestützt von Felix, warten. Jako war schon mal in die Wohnung gehuscht und wollte etwas vorbereiten. Als er wieder vor die Tür trat, sagte er etwas verlegen:  
„Danke, Felix, du bist ein Schatz. Aber jetzt wäre ich gerne mit Marti allein...“  
Felix schmunzelte.  
„Streng ihn nicht zu sehr an“, sagte er feixend.  
Jako versetzte ihm einen Rippenstoß. Lachend lief Felix die Treppe weiter nach oben.

Marti stand nun auf Jako gestützt etwas unschlüssig da.  
Plötzlich fühlte er sich hochgehoben. Jako trug ihn tatsächlich auf seinen Armen! Die Krücken fielen scheppernd zu Boden.  
„Die hol ich gleich“, sagte Jako, „erst möchte ich dich über die Schwelle tragen.“   
Und das tat er dann auch, trug Marti in die Wohnung, und bette ihn aufs Sofa.  
Und auf dem Boden vor dem Sofa war ein Herz aus brennenden Teelichten aufgebaut. So schön. So kitschig... und unfassbar schön.  
Marti blieb die Luft weg.

„Ich liebe dich, Schatz“, sagte Jako, „ Ich möchte mit dir fröhlich sein, wenn alles gut ist, aber mich auch um dich kümmern, wenn es dir nicht gut geht.“   
Und er küsste Marti.  
Der Kuss war lang und leidenschaftlich, und, dass es beim Kuss blieb, war nur der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass Marti ziemliche Schmerzen hatte, aber keine Sorge, das Sofa würden sie schon noch einweihen.

Es wurde ein wunderbarer Nachmittag voller Glück, denn Jako las Marti jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab. Sie kuschelten, schauten ein paar Filme, Jako kochte. Später trug er den müden Marti ins Bett.   
Und so schliefen sie die erste Nacht in der gemeinsamen Wohnung, eng aneinander geschmiegt und wesentlich züchtiger, als das ursprünglich der Plan gewesen war... aber es war schön. Wunderschön.  
Einfach zusammen zu sein.   
Füreinander da zu sein.

 

Na ja, weißte, eigentlich is der Ring gerade mal son bisschen nass jeworden.  
Sagt die Mondscheinfee.  
Kann man überstehen, wa? Und wenn man ihn trockenreibt und poliert, sieht man ma wieder wie schön der eijentlich glänzt.  
Verstehsde?


	25. In Herbstlichen Stürmen: Verbot und Einsicht

„Marti, nein, das kommt überhaupt nicht Frage.“  
Jakos Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel.  
Marti sah ihn entsetzt an.   
„Jako, das ist nicht dein Ernst? Der Job ist wichtig für mich, und wenn du und die Spacies und Felix und Frodo mich abwechselnd hinfahrt und abholt... und im Studio helfen mir die Kollegen, und ich arbeite eh im sitzen und...“  
„Nein. Ich habe nein gesagt und dabei bleibt es.“

Jako seufzte.  
„Marti. Ich war doch dabei, als der Arzt mit dir gesprochen hat. Der Knochen ist so blöd gebrochen, dass das mit der Heilung ne Weile dauern kann. Und du darfst ihn in den nächsten paar Wochen nicht mehr als eine halbe Stunde am Tag belasten. Sonst könnte es passieren, dass du dein Leben lang humpelst und Schmerzen hast.“  
Er seufzte erneut.  
„Verdammt, Marti, das lasse ich nicht zu. Wir wissen doch beide, dass das nicht klappt, wenn du kommenden Montag den neuen Job tatsächlich antrittst. Es geht nicht, und du wirst absagen.“  
„Aber...“  
„Marti, ich weiß, dass dir der Job wichtig wäre. Aber deine Gesundheit ist wichtiger. Du bist wichtiger.“  
Marti schaute zu Boden. 

„Marti, ich hab das nicht leichtherzig entschieden. Mir ist auch klar, dass du jetzt sauer und wütend auf mich bist. Aber ich habe so entschieden, weil es das Beste für dich ist. Für dich, verstehst du?“  
Er tappte ungeduldig mit dem linken Fuß auf den Boden.  
„Und ich will jetzt, verdammt noch mal, nicht weiter diskutieren. Du erinnerst dich vielleicht, das wir ganz klare Regeln haben, ja? ICH bin derjenige, der DICH führt. Du bist derjenige, der mir gehorcht. Und damit Schluss, ich erwarte einfach Gehorsam von dir, haben wir uns verstanden?“  
Marti nickte zögernd.   
Jako setzte sich zu ihm und umarmte ihn. Marti kuschelte sich in Jakos Arm.  
„Ich liebe dich, Frechdachs.“  
„Ich dich auch.“  
Sie küssten sich sanft. Das tat gut. Zu spüren, dass trotz allem Ärger, aller Wut, aller Uneinsichtigkeit, die da im Raume schwebten, die Liebe das wichtigste war, was sie beide fühlten.

„Jako?“  
„Ja?“  
„Ich... möchte jetzt gerne allein sein. Ich möchte... meine Gedanken sortieren. Hilfst du mir rüber ins Schlafzimmer?“  
Jako stand wortlos auf, doch anstelle Marti zu stützten, nahm er ihn auf seine Arme und trug ihn. Der kuschelte sein Gesicht an den Hals seines Liebsten und genoss diesen Moment. Jako bettete ihn vorsichtig aufs Bett. 

„Jako, wie würdest du mich bestrafen, wenn ich den Job doch antrete?“  
Jako schnappte nach Luft.  
„Marti, darum geht es nicht! Ach verdammt.“

Er sah recht finster drein, während er einige Minuten nachdachte.  
Dann sagte er:  
„Marti, ich treffe jetzt eine ungewöhnliche Entscheidung. Ich sage dir jetzt ins Gesicht, dass ich dich dieses eine Mal, wenn du tatsächlich nicht gehorchst, nicht bestrafen werde, und zwar aus gutem Grund: Ich will, das du mir nicht aus Sorge vor Strafe gehorchst, sondern aus freiem Willen, weil das hier einfach zu wichtig ist. Es ist deine verdammte Pflicht mir zu gehorchen, und ich will, dass du das aus freiem Herzen tust.“  
Jako war jetzt ernsthaft sauer.  
„Ruf mich, wenn du was brauchst, ja?“, sagte er kurz angebunden.  
„Okay.“

Allein mit sich, hing Marti seinen Gedanken nach.   
Ja, sicher, es war ihm klar, dass Jako es gut mit ihm meinte. Nein, wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er sogar, dass Jako Recht hatte. Aber er wollte diesen Job antreten!  
Er überlegte.  
War Ungehorsam eine Option?  
Wieder besseren Wissens etwas Dummes tun... na ja, das wäre nicht das erste Mal in seinem Leben.  
Aber Ungehorsam gegenüber seinem Schatz?  
Er selbst hatte zu Beginn ihrer Beziehung den Wunsch geäußert, geführt zu werden. Er hatte davon gesprochen, Jakos Entscheidungen zu akzeptieren, auch dann, wenn sie ihm mal nicht gefielen. Er selbst hatte als erstes das Wort „gehorchen“ ausgesprochen.

Und jetzt? Jetzt hatten sie eine Situation, wo er mit Jakos Entscheidung so überhaupt nicht einverstanden war. Zum ersten Mal.  
Ja klar, es hatte die Sache mit dem nicht gemachten Einkauf gegeben, und jenen Tag, als er trotz Verbot mit Fieber durch die Stadt gelaufen war... Aber das war pillepalle.  
Hier ging es um mehr.  
Also nehmen wir es als erstes Mal. Und nun? Gleich beim ersten Mal die Regeln brechen?  
Jako würde ihn nicht bestrafen.  
Aber... würde er sich nicht selber bestrafen?

Was würde das mit Jakos Vertrauen in ihn machen?   
Scheiße.  
Und – was war mit seinem eigenen Vertrauen in sich selbst?  
Und mit diesem guten Gefühl, diesem Bauchkribbeln, dass er immer hatte, wenn Jako autoritär und doch liebevoll zu ihm sprach?  
Und was mit der Geborgenheit, dem beschützt fühlen...?  
Er WOLLTE doch gehorchen. War er wirklich so schwach, gleich beim ersten Problem die Flinte ins Korn zu werfen?   
Oh Gott.  
Nein.  
Es war definitiv keine Option.

Er würde gehorchen.  
Vielleicht würde er leiden, okay, aber er würde nichts von all dem aufs Spiel setzten, was ihm so wichtig war.   
Er schämte sich, überhaupt darüber nachgedacht zu haben.  
Aber gut, das würde ihm beim nächsten Mal das Gehorchen leichter machen.  
Er lächelte und fühlte in seinem Inneren Zufriedenheit und Wärme aufsteigen.

„Jako?“  
Er hörte Jakos Schritte über den Flur, dann erschien sein Gesicht in der Tür.  
„Ja? Brauchst du was?“  
Marti nickte.  
„Ich brauche dich.“  
Jako lächelt ihn an, und legte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. Beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn sanft.  
Marti drängte sich dem Kuss entgegen.  
„Nicht so stürmisch“, sagte Jako, „stürmische Küsse gibt es nur, wenn du brav bist.“  
„Bin ich“, sagte Marti. Er wurde rot.  
„Gut. Habe eigentlich nie daran gezweifelt.“

Jako wurde noch mal ernst.  
„Marti, es ist vollkommen okay, wenn du wütend und sauer auf mich bist. Solange du mir nur gehorchst.“  
Jetzt musste Marti grinsen. Schalk blitze in seinen Augen.   
„Na, wenn das so ist...“  
Und er gab Jako eine ganz leichte, spielerische Ohrfeige.  
„Hey! So haben wir nicht gewettet!“, sagte Jako lachend.  
„Dafür muss ich dich nun doch wieder betrafen!“  
Er grinste diabolisch und begann, Marti heftig zu knutschen, nahm seine Handgelenke und drückte sie fest auf das Bett... Marti stöhnt auf... und spürte die Sehnsucht in sich, nicht nur Jakos Lippen zu spüren...  
Der jedoch ließ von ihm ab, und Marti sah, wie er, ganz langsam, den Gürtel aus seiner Hose zog. Dann nahm er Martis Hände und begann, Marti damit an Bett zu fesseln. Marti atmete schwer... er verspürte Sehnsucht...brennende Lust...  
Doch dann gab Jako ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Nase, stand auf, und ging aus dem Zimmer...  
„Bis später!“, sagte er noch, und verschwand.  
Dieser Mistkerl, dachte Marti, doch er lächelte dabei, denn er wusste, dass die Nacht erst begann... und wie er seinen Jako kannte, würde der ihn nicht allzu lange zappeln lassen...

 

Blöde Arbeitsbedingungen hier, mitten in der Großstadt, sagt die Mondscheinfee. Viele Teiche gibbet hier nicht für unsereins zum Tanzen. Aber wat tut man nicht alles aus Pflichterfüllung...  
Aber was ich eigentlich sagen wollte...   
Hab so das Gefühl, dass die beiden auch dann klarkommen werden, wenn der Ring mal so richtig untergeht, und man so richtig tief rein langen muss, um ihn wieder rauszuholen...   
Und wieso? Na ja, Liebe und Vertrauen halt...   
Wennse darauf gut aufpassen, dann kann nüscht passieren.  
Ich meine, als Fee erlebt man ja so einiges...da hab ich so meine Erfahrung.  
Wollte ja wieder aufs Land. Wegen der Teiche und so.  
Aber die beiden interessieren mich. Ich bleib ma noch. Na, zumindest übern Herbst.  
Einfach ma gucken, wie sich dit noch entwickelt.  
Neugierig? Ich?... na ja mag sein.  
Wir Feen sind eben auch nur Menschen, weißte?


	26. In Herbstlichen Stürmen: Kirschen und Küsse

Es dauerte tatsächlich nur wenige Minuten, bis Jako wieder da war.   
Er hatte nicht vorgehabt, Marti lange warten zu lassen, immerhin hatte der einen verletzten Fuß, und auch noch Schmerzen.  
„Na?“, sagte er.  
„Haben wir uns besonnen und sind wieder fein artig?“  
Marti grinste.  
„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, wäre ich jetzt viel lieber verdorben und dreckig.“  
„Das lässt sich einrichten.“

Jako kam zum Bett. Küsste Marti auf die Nase. Streichelte ihn sanft. Ließ dann seine Hände über Martis Shirt gleiten.   
Marti schloss genießerisch die Augen. Er mochte diese zärtlichen Berührungen.   
Er spürte, wie Jako die Fesseln löste, und hauchte:  
„Schade...“  
„Das wiederholen wir, wenn du wieder richtig gesund bist“, versprach Jako und leckte sich die Lippen.   
„Heute...habe ich anderes mit dir vor.“  
Er ließ seine Hände unter Martis Shirt gleiten. Streifte es ihm ab. Dann begann er, ihn zu küssen. Seine Lippen arbeiteten sich vom Hals weiter nach unten vor, seine Zunge umspielte sanft Martis Brustwarzen. Der hatte inzwischen die Augen geschlossen und seine Hände in Jakos Haarschopf vergraben. Jakos Hände streichelten weiter Martis Oberkörper und schoben sich dann in den Bund seiner Jogginghose.  
„Soll ich sie dir ausziehen?“  
„Ja...“  
„Wie heißt das Zauberwort?“  
Marti schmunzelte.  
„Simsalabim?“

Jakos Hände glitten wieder aus der Jogginghose.  
„Ich glaube“, sagte er und grinste breit, „das müssen wir noch ein bisschen üben, da ist mir jemand eindeutig noch nicht demütig genug.“  
Er setzte sich aufrecht.  
„Weißt du, mein Schatz, deine Krücken sind im Wohnzimmer. Das heißt, du kannst mir auch ohne Fesseln nicht weglaufen. Wie praktisch!“  
Er küsste Marti sanft auf die Stirn.  
Dann verließ er wiederum das Schlafzimmer.

Marti fühlte sich wohl. Das Spiel gefiel ihm. Sie waren, was ihr Liebesspiel betraf, recht vielseitig:  
Manchmal war es wild und hemmungslos. Manchmal hatten sie einfach nur süßen Kuschelsex. Es kam vor, daß Marti den bestimmenden Part übernahm und Jako sich ihm völlig ergab, und ehrlich gesagt, mochten sie beide gerade das ziemlich gerne.  
Und manchmal, gar nicht so sonderlich oft, ergab es sich, daß Jako auch dabei den Ton angeben wollte...

Und heute wollte er.   
Heute wollte er … ein Spiel aus... Dominanz und Demut.  
Er kehrte zu seinem Schatz zurück, in der Hand eine Schale mit prallen, knackigen Kirschen.  
Martis Augen weiteten sich. Er liebte Kirschen. Er strahlte.  
„So“, sagte Jako, „die lass ich mit jetzt schmecken. Oder möchtest du auch welche?“  
Marti nickte.  
„Na na na, ich höre?“  
„Ja, ich möchte auch welche.“  
„Also so wird das nichts.“  
„Bitte. Ich möchte bitte auch welche.“  
Jako reichte ihm ein paar Kirschen. Er verspeiste sie mit Hochgenuss.  
„So“, sagte Jako, „jetzt, wo deine Lippen so schön rot sind vom Kirschsaft ...soll ich sie da küssen?“  
„Ja...“  
„Mmmh?“  
„Ja, bitte...“

Jako begann von vorn, küsste Martis Lippen, küsste seinen Oberkörper, streichelte ihn, glitt mit den Händen in den Hosenbund. Und verharrte dort.  
„Oh bitte,“ flehte Marti, „bitte zieh sie mir aus, bitte...“  
Jakos Hände streiften die Hose langsam, ganz langsam von Martis Beinen. Bei dem Gips war er besonders vorsichtig... Er selbst war immer noch voll bekleidet und gedachte nicht, diesen Zustand zu ändern... Er liebte den Anblick, der sich ihm bot, Marti so nackt und bloß und vor Verlangen bebend... er küsste weiter, hielt dann inne.   
„Von jetzt an werde ich dich nur noch da küssen, wo du mich darum bittest...“

Und Marti bat. Marti flehte. Marti verging vor Lust. Dieses Verlangen, das nur häppchenweise gestillt wurde, und dadurch immer größer wurde...  
Bitten um Bitten, Küsse um Küsse...  
Und schließlich der Kuss, der ihm die Erlösung brachte...  
Seine Hände krallten sich im Laken fest, und ein lautes Stöhnen brach sich Bahn, als die heiße Welle der Lust über ihm zusammenschlug. 

Schwer atmend schmiegte er sich an Jako und brauchte eine Weile , um wieder zu sich zu kommen.  
Jako genoss es, Marti so im Arm zu halten.   
Er wollte ihn halten, ihn beschützen...   
Er wollte ihn nie mehr loslassen.  
Seinen Marti.

Marti dagegen genoss es, gehalten zu werden. Von dem Mann, der im seine ganze Liebe gab und so vieles mehr... der sein Fels in der Brandung war, sein Halt im Sturm...  
Seinem Jako.

 

Oh Mann, sagt die Mondscheinfee. Oh Mann.  
Ich bin echt geflasht...  
Man mag es kaum glauben, ich meine, ich bin im Feenreich als Quasselstrippe bekannt...  
Aber...  
ich bin sprachlos.

Na ja, da überschätzt sie sich, denn als sie kurze Zeit später ein Glühwürmchen trifft... das arme Dingt ahnt nicht, auf wen es sich da einlässt, als es sich bereit erklärt, mit ihr zu tanzen... da erzählt sie ihm die ganze Geschichte. Von Anfang bis Ende. Und nicht nur einmal.  
Das arme Würmchen glüht ganz rot, bis es irgendwann vor Hitze verpufft...  
Aber keine Sorge, nichts vergeht auf dieser Welt, und die Seele dessen, was einst ein Glühwürmchen war, flattert durch die Nacht und verbreitet immer noch ein bisschen Licht. Wenngleich in einer anderen Dimension.


	27. In Herbstlichen Stürmen: Freude und Angst

Ja, sagt die Mondfee, so einfach is dit nicht.  
Manchmal hat man den Ring ausm Becken jefischt. Und kaum haste ne trocken, und er glänzt, und du merkst, wie wertvoll er dir is, rutschste selber weg. Und zack. Und denn liegste nich im Brunnen, sondern inner Scheiße.  
Und denn stehste da.  
So sind se, die Götter. Oder det Schicksal. Volles Pfund aufs Maul. Bisde Zähne spuckst.   
Trotzdem: Wenn dir die Scheiße bis zum Hals steht... nich den Kopf hängen lassen.  
Echt.

 

 

Marti langweilte sich furchtbar.  
Seit zwei Wochen saß er nun schon auf dem Sofa rum und konnte nichts tun.  
Er hatte, wie man sagt, Hummeln im Hintern, und keine Möglichkeit, seinen Bewegungsdrang auszuleben. 

Jako war unglaublich lieb und besorgt. Er wollte nicht, dass Marti alleine im Bad rumhumpelte und womöglich noch mal stürzte. Daher standen sie jeden Morgen beide recht früh auf, immerhin wollte er trotzdem rechtzeitig in der Uni sein.  
Er half Marti ins Bad, zog ihm diese Schutzfolie über den Gips, so dass Marti duschen konnte. Passte auf, das alles gut ging. Brachte ihn dann ins Wohnzimmer und bugsierte ihn aufs Sofa.  
Machte ihm Frühstück. Stellte im Getränke in Griffweite. Stellte ihm einen Teller mit belegten Broten im Kühlschrank zurecht.   
Legte ihm Lesestoff zurecht und DVDs, und natürlich hatte Marti auch sein Handy und sein Laptop griffbereit. Natürlich konnte er auf seinen Krücken durch die Wohnung humpeln, aber tragen konnte er so nichts. Deswegen sorgte Jako für alles.

Jeden Morgen, wenn Jako ihn geküsst und die Wohnung verlassen hatte, machte sich Langeweile breit. Sicher, er bekam immer mal wieder Besuch, die Spacies, Niklas, Sina, LeFloid... aber trotzdem waren da viele öde Stunden, die ausgefüllt werden mussten.  
Ein paar Videos für die Community sprangen dabei raus, Vlogs, in denen er einfach nur ein paar Gedanken mitteilte und drauflos quatschte. Aber auch das füllte ihn nicht aus.

Jede Woche musste er zur Nachuntersuchung. Jako fuhr ihn hin und war jedes mal dabei. Die Heilung schritt ganz gut voran. Vermutlich würde schon nächste Woche der Gips gegen eine leichtere Schiene getauscht werden. Dann würde er zur Physiotherapie müssen, aber auf jeden Fall wieder beweglicher sein.

Inzwischen war es Mitte September. Draußen war immer noch herrlich spätsommerliches Wetter.  
Das machte es nicht besser. Er wollte so gerne raus, die Sonne genießen... Ach Mann.  
Heute mittag war Steve hier gewesen. Er hatte ne Stunde mit Marti gequatscht, und bevor er ging hatte er Marti seine Akustikgitarre aus seinem Arbeitszimmer geholt. Marti hatte das dringende Bedürfnis nach Musik.  
Er zog die Gitarre zu sich und begann, ein bisschen zu klimpern. Zupfte eine Melodie, die ihm durch den Kopf ging...und in die Finger glitt...

Und in seinem Kopf formten sich Worte dazu...

„Mag die Stunde ewig sein,  
Mag die Nacht aus Kälte sein,  
Mag der Tag aus Kummer sein....  
ich habe Dich.

Mag die Angst unendlich sein,  
Mag der Schmerz unfassbar sein,  
Mag die Sorge riesig sein...  
ich habe Dich.

Hoffnung wird unendlich sein,  
Hoffnung wird für immer sein.  
Hoffnung wird die Rettung sein.  
Ich habe Dich.“

Okay, er hatte einfach vor sich hin gesungen. Ziemlich melancholisch das ganze. Kein Wunder, wenn man zur Untätigkeit verdammt war...   
Aber... es gefiel ihm. Er schnappte sein Laptop, schrieb den Text nieder.  
Fing dann an, die Akkorde zu verändern und auszubauen, bis er die Melodie und die Akkorde so hatte, wie es ihm gefiel.  
Übte es noch ein paar mal.  
Er würde es für Jako singen, wenn der nach Hause kam.

Jako war zeitig dran heute. Er hatte noch eingekauft. Felix hatte versprochen, nachher runter zu kommen und in ihrer Küche was leckeres zu zaubern; Frodo, Vanessa, die Spacies, Dominik und Flo wollten auch kommen und es sollte mal wieder ein fröhlicher Abend mit Freunden werden. Jako hatte das organisiert, um Marti etwas aufzuheitern.

Er gab Marti einen schnellen Kuss und verschwand dann in der Küche, um das ganze Zeug wegzuräumen.  
Dann kam er wieder ins Wohnzimmer, um seinen Schatz ausgiebig zu begrüßen.   
Sie nahmen sich in den Arm und küssten sich hingebungsvoll.  
Als sie sich lösten bemerkte Jako Martis erwartungsvolle Augen.  
„Was ist?“  
Marti lächelte, nahm die Gitarre zur Hand.  
Er spielte ein paar einleitende Akkorde und dann begann er zur Gitarre zu singen.  
Mit geschlossenen Augen und voller Versunkenheit in den Song.

Als der letzte Ton verklungen war, sah er verlegen aus.  
„Na ja“, sagte er, „das hab ich einfach so vor mich hin...“  
„Marti“, unterbrach ihn sein Freund.  
„Das war wunderschön! Oh Marti...“  
Und er verschloss seine Lippen mit einem langen, zärtlichen Kuss.

Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander.   
„Ich räume noch ein bisschen auf, ja?“  
Marti nickte.   
Er wollte unterdessen noch mal in seine Emails schauen.  
Gleich die erste Mail entlockte ihm ein erstauntes Stirnrunzeln. Eine Mail vom Studio. Dem Studio, bei dem er hatte absagen müssen. Er seufzte. Seit letzten Montag... also gestern, lief der Job nun ohne ihn... wer wohl an seiner Stelle...? Müßig, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.   
Was wollten die wohl?

Er öffnete die Mal.  
„Sehr geehrter Herr Fischer, blablabla, da wir sehr an Ihrer künstlerischen Mitarbeit interessiert sind, haben wir intern beschlossen, ein anderes Projekt vorzuziehen, und das mit Ihnen geplante um 4-6 Wochen zu verschieben. Wir hoffen auf Ihre baldige Genesung und bitten Sie, uns mitzuteilen, sobald Sie wieder einsatzfähig sind.. Blablabla .. Mit freundlichen Grüßen...“

„Jako!“  
„Ja?“  
„Komm her, schnell!“  
Jako kam ganz erschrocken aus der Küche gerannt. Dann sah er Marti, der vor Freude strahlte.  
„Schau!“  
Er las die Mail. Wortlos drückte er Marti.  
„Das ist Klasse, Jako, ich freu mich so sehr!“  
„Na ja, die wissen eben Qualität zu würdigen!“  
Marti lachte. Er war rundum glücklich. Er wäre jetzt gerne mit Jako durch die Bude gewirbelt.  
Na ja, das konnte man nachholen.

Als hätten die sich verabredet, kamen die Freunde in etwa gleichzeitig. Marti konnte sich kaum bremsen, er sprudelte seine Freude heraus, sobald sie bei ihm Raum waren. Sie freuten sich alle mit ihm.  
„Mensch“, sagte Flo, „ich hab ne Flasche Sekt dabei, wollte mit Euch anstoßen wegen der neuen Wohnung. Nu ham wir noch n Grund mehr.“  
Jako holte Gläser, der Korken knallte und sie stießen an.   
„Auf Martis Qualitäten!“, riefen sie alle, und wollten sich fast ausschütten vor Lachen, als Jako dabei rot wurde, weil er an andere Qualitäten dachte als seine Freunde...

Mitten im Trubel klingelte Martis Handy. Er wollte eigentlich jetzt nicht dran gehen.  
Aber dann sah er, wer anrief.  
Das Krankenhaus.  
Er sah auf die Uhr. Gleich fünf. Um die Zeit noch?  
Ihm wurde mulmig.  
„Seid mal bitte ruhig!“  
Die Freunde verstummten.  
„Fischer?“  
„Herr Marti Fischer?“  
„Ja...“  
"Her Fischer, wir möchten Sie bitte, morgen Vormittag um 10 Uhr zu einer weiteren Untersuchung zu uns zu kommen.“  
„Okay. Aber... was ist los? Ich müsste doch Freitag eh kommen... hat das nicht Zeit?“  
„Nun es ist besser, wenn Sie so schnell wie möglich kommen. Ihre letzte Röntgenaufnahme zeigt eine Schatten am Knochen... wir wollen Sie nicht beunruhigen, aber es wäre besser, das so schnell wie möglich abzuklären.“  
„Aber wieso? Was kann das sein?“  
Sein Herz klopfte wie verrückt. Ihm wurde kalt, und seine Magen presste sich zusammen.  
„Na ja, wahrscheinlich ist es nicht. Aber es könnte.. es ist sehr unwahrscheinlich, aber es könnte... eine tumoröse Veränderung sein.“  
„Okay, ich werde da sein.“

Jako sah ihn fragend an. Marti war bleich worden. Eine kalte Hand fasste nach Jakos Herz.  
„Was ist los?“  
„Ich muss morgen in die Klinik... sie haben da was auf dem Röntgenbild...“  
Marti schluckte.  
„Sie müssen das erst untersuchen, aber... es könnte .. Krebs sein...."


	28. In Herbstlichen Stürmen: warten und malen

Alle starrten ihn erschrocken an.

„Na ja“, versuchte Marti alle, und vor allem sich selbst, zu beschwichtigen.  
„Eigentlich hat der Arzt gerade von einer tumorösen Veränderung gesprochen, und auch nur von -es könnte sein- und es wäre sehr unwahrscheinlich. Also kein Grund, sich verrückt zu machen.“  
Flo, der Marti ansah, dass er längst nicht so optimistisch war, wie das gerade klingen sollte und der Jako ansah, dass sein Herz sich gerade in Stein verwandelte, nahm das Wort.  
„Marti hat recht. Das klingt doch ganz positiv. Und bevor man nichts genaues weiß, macht es keinen Sinn, sich Gedanken zu machen. Also ist es das beste, dass wir jetzt einfach diesen Abend genießen, okay?“  
Marti nickte und klatschte in die Hände.  
„Felix, was gibt es zu futtern? Ich hab Hunger!“

Jako hatte noch kein Wort gesagt. Er fühlte sich, als würde ihm bei lebendigen Leibe die Haut abgezogen. Nein, dachte er, bitte nicht, bitte nicht...  
Dann holte er tief Luft. Egal, was jetzt auf Marti zukam. Er musste jetzt stark sein. So, wie Marti ihn kannte. Stark, gelassen, ruhig. Zuversichtlich.  
Ich schaffe das, dachte er. Ich muss. Für meinen Kleinen.  
Er legte seine Gefühle auf Eis. Und lächelte. 

Sie waren zuerst alle etwas unbeholfen, aber nach und nach schlich sich so etwas wie Fröhlichkeit ein. Sie redeten, lachten und vergaßen manchmal sogar für einen Augenblick die Sorge um Marti...  
Insgesamt war ein Abend unter Freunden das beste, was für ihn und Jako hatte passieren können.  
So hatten sie keine Zeit zum fruchtlosen Grübeln.

Sie fielen erst spät ins Bett, nachdem alle Gäste gegangen waren. Jako schlief schlecht, er schreckte immer wieder hoch und musste sich tastend und kuschelnd vergewissern, dass Marti bei ihm war und es ihm gutging.  
Marti dagegen, wahrscheinlich auf Grund einer Art emotionaler Erschöpfung, schlief wie ein Stein.

Am nächsten Morgen ging Jako nicht in die Uni, natürlich nicht.   
Er bestand darauf, dass Marti anständig frühstückte. Der hatte eigentlich keine Hunger. Aber Jako stellte ihm einen liebevoll angerichteten Teller hin, und als Marti nichts essen wollte, forderte er energisch Gehorsam ein. Hinterher war Marti ganz froh, er merkte, dass es ihm gut getan hatte, nicht mit leerem Magen in diesen seltsamen Tag zu starten.  
Jako packte ihn ins Auto und fuhr mit ihm zur Klinik.

Dort bestätigte der zuständige Arzt, dass es nicht sehr wahrscheinlich sei, dass das ganze eine bösartige Knochenveränderung sei. Aber es könnte eben doch sein...  
Und ganz ehrlich, 'nicht sehr wahrscheinlich' ist keine Beruhigung, wenn man eine Scheiß-Angst hat.  
Es folgten neue Röntgenaufnahmen, ein Blutbild und zu guter Letzt eine Biopsie. Also eine Gewebeentnahme. Keine angenehme Sache, und Marti musste danach auch erst mal ne Weile im Arztzimmer liegenbleiben.  
Der Arzt besprach mit ihnen, wie es nun weiter gehen würde... Sie sollten am Freitag wiederkommen, bis dahin lägen die Ergebnisse vor.

Freitag um zehn. Zwei Tage warten. Zwei Tage Ungewissheit. Zwei verdammte Tage.  
Jako lenkte das Auto nach Hause. Es war inzwischen Nachmittag. Meine Güte, wenn wir jetzt zu Hause hocken, drehen wir ja beide durch, dachte er. Kurz vor ihrem Ziel änderte er die Fahrtrichtung.  
„Scheiß drauf“, sagte er, „dein Gips wird mich nicht davon abhalten, jetzt mit dir was schönes zu machen. Ich möchte dich ausführen. Wir gehen jetzt gemeinsam Essen und hinterher ins Kino. Okay?“

Marti zögerte einen Augenblick, dann nickte er und lächelte, wenngleich ein wenig unsicher.  
Sie fanden eine süße kleine Pizzeria, mit rotweiß karierten Tischdecken und Kerzen auf kleinen runden Tischen. Richtig gemütlich.   
Sie setzten sich in eine kleine Nische, bestellten ein paar Antipasti und einen großen Teller Spaghetti, den sie gemeinsam Susi und Strolch-like verspeisten.  
Im Kino entschieden sie sich für einen lustigen Animationsfilm, eigentlich ein Kinderfilm, aber das war genau das was sie brauchten. Leichte Kost und befreiendes Lachen.  
Es war alles etwas umständlich mit Martis Krücken, aber es ging, und sie genossen den Abend. Sie schafften es sogar, nach dem Kino noch gemeinsam in ihrer Lieblingskneipe etwas trinken zu gehen.

Zu Hause brachte Jako Marti ins Bett, es war recht spät inzwischen, und machte sich daran, über Whatsapp an alle, die Bescheid wussten zu schreiben:  
„Röntgen, Blutbild, Biopsie. Ergebnisse bekommen wir Freitag.“  
Dann kuschelte er sich zu seinem Schatz, und, lag es an der Erschöpfung oder auch an den paar Bier... diese Nacht schliefen sie beide recht fest.

Am nächsten Tag wachte Marti und schaute aufs Handy. Erschrocken weckte er Jako.  
„Du hast verschlafen!“  
„Blödmann“, knurrte der ins Kissen, „glaubst du ernsthaft, ich fahre heute zur Uni und lass dich hier grübeln? Nix da. Wir machen es uns heute schön gemütlich.“  
Jako gähnte herzhaft.   
„Oh Mann“, sagte er, „wie freu ich mich doch auf die Zeit, wenn ich dich wieder scheuchen kann, um Frühstück zu machen!“ Er grinste.  
Marti grinste auch. Er freute sich ebenso darauf, denn er liebte es, Jako zu bedienen und hasste es, dass das wegen des kaputten Fußes derzeit nicht ging.

Sie frühstückten richtig schön, ließen sich viel Zeit dabei.  
Anschließend breitete Jako alte Zeitungen auf dem Küchentisch aus und darüber ein großes Stück übrig gebliebene Tapete. Beschwerte sie an den Rändern mit Kaffeetassen. Holte ein paar Farben und Pinsel, Bleistifte, Wachsmalkreiden.  
„So, mein zukünftiger Gatte“, sagte er.  
„Wir beide werden jetzt Pläne schmieden. Und hier auf diese Tapete zeichnen, malen, klecksen oder schreiben. Dinge, die wir gemeinsam tun und erleben wollen in den mindestens 60 Jahren unserer noch vor uns liegenden Ehe.“

Einen Augenblick lang packte eine eiskalte Hand nach Martis Herz, aber er schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab.  
„Gut“, sagte er, „ich kann das aber nicht so besonders...“  
„Egal, das muss kein Kunstwerk werden. Das wird nur für uns sein. Tu einfach, was dir in den Sinn kommt und so wie du es fühlst.“

Marti nahm einen Bleistift und zeichnete, unbeholfen aber doch erkennbar, ein paar ineinander verschlungene Ringe.   
„Das ist der Anfang“, sagte er.  
Nach und nach ließen beide ihrer Kreativität freien Lauf, Jako auf seine ganz eigene künstlerische Art, aber auch Marti gelang es, auf seine Weise das, was er darstellen wollte, so auszudrücken, dass es für sie beide klar und eindeutig war.

Es entstand eine irgendwie großartige, ganz besondere Collage.  
Heiraten.  
Urlaub am Meer.  
Tanzen. Einen Tanzkurs belegen.  
Den Brocken erklimmen.  
Einen Motorradführerschein machen.  
Venedig.  
Hand in Hand pitschnass durch den Regen laufen.  
Eine Pferdeschlittenfahrt im Schnee.  
Geschmückte Christbäume.  
Und vieles mehr.

Sie brachten den ganzen Tag damit zu.  
Nachmittags kamen Felix und Frodo vorbei. Beide fanden das Kunstwerk großartig.  
Marti und Jako merkten, wie hungrig sie inzwischen waren, und so bestellten alle zusammen Pizza.  
Anschließend zockten sie gemeinsam, Mariokart, Worms und andere Dinge, die man prima in der Runde spielen kann. Es wurde recht spät.

Auch diese Nacht wieder wurde Marti der Segen eines festen Schlafes zuteil.  
Jako dagegen kriegte kein Auge zu.  
Er war am nächsten Morgen wie gerädert.  
Egal. Er war jetzt nicht wichtig.  
Es ging um Marti.  
Stark sein, sagte er sich immer wieder, stark sein. Für meinen Schatz. Ich schaffe das.  
Und sein Herz war immer noch versteinert.

10 Uhr. Sie saßen im Arztzimmer und mussten noch etwas warten.  
Sie hielten sich bei den Händen, während die Sekunden endlos langsam dahinflossen.  
Jakos Hand war fast taub, so sehr wurde sie von Martis gequetscht, der das gar nicht bemerkte.  
Mag die Angst unendlich sein...ja verdammt, das war sie.   
Sein wunderbares Leben mit Jako hatte doch gerade erst begonnen...  
Bitte, lieber Gott, bitte... bitte...

Der Arzt betrat das Zimmer.  
Er gab beiden die Hand.  
„Guten Morgen, Herr Fischer. Und Sie sind?“  
„Jakob Joiko, ich bin Herrn Fischers Verlobter.“  
Der Arzt stockte einen Augenblick, nickte dann und wandte sich an Marti:

 

„Herr Fischer, wir haben in paar Sachen zu besprechen, aber das wichtigste zuerst:  
Die Veränderung an ihrem Knochen ist gutartig. Sie müssen keine Angst mehr haben. Es wird Ihnen nichts geschehen.“


	29. In Herbstlichen Stürmen: Tränen und Bratkartoffeln

Das war jetzt der Moment, wo Jakos steinerner Panzer in sich zusammenbrach. Das Eis in seinem Herzen schmolz, und das Schmelzwasser floss als Tränen aus seinen Augen.  
Er riss Marti an sich, klammerte sich an ihm fest. Marti drückte ihn, er spürte, wie sein Körper in seinem Arm bebte und verstand, dass Jako einfach schluchzte.   
„Oh Marti, ich hatte solche Angst, Dich zu verlieren!“  
Marti hielt Jako, wiegte ihn sanft hin und her, strich ihm übers Haar und summte eine leise, beruhigende Melodie.

Der verständnisvolle Arzt hatte das Zimmer verlassen und ließ sie ein wenig allein.  
Als er nach einer halben Stunde wiederkehrte, saßen beide Hand in Hand, ruhig und glücklich nebeneinander.

Tja, sagt die Mondfee, die mischt sich jetzt einfach mal ein, und quasselt mir dazwischen.  
Tja, sagt sie, das mit der Liebe. Darum beneide ick euch Menschen ja glatt. Dat kriegen wir Feen nich hin. Wir haben den Mondschein, und Silberglocken und so, aber Liebe nich. Muss toll sein, auch wenn es euch manchma echt fertich macht.  
Jako hat ja nu auch echt was mitgemacht. Hat echt gelitten für seinen Schatz und seinen eigenen Kummer hintangestellt... würd ne Fee nich machen, wir sind Egoisten. Isso. Könn wer auch nix für.  
Und jetz? Jetz ist alles jut... muss n krasser Moment sein...  
Wie in dem Märchen mit den wilden Schwänen. Kennste?  
Da gings um Liebe zu Brüdern, sieben glaub ich, oder warns elf? Egal.  
Da hat n Mädel jahrelang kein Wort gesprochen, jahrelang mit bloßen Händen inne Brennnesseln rumgeprokelt, in Knast jekommen, aufn Scheiterhaufen solltse... hat se alles mitjemacht. Aus Liebe.  
Und denn, als die Flammen schon fast... denn kam das Wunder.  
Und denn war allet jut. So von jetze auf gleich.  
So muss Jako sich nu ooch jefühlt ham.  
Muss toll sein....

Ja, Jako brauchte ne Weile, um zu begreifen, das alles gut war. Als er es langsam realisiert hatte, breitete sich Wärme in ihm aus. Und Dankbarkeit, tiefe Dankbarkeit.   
Der Arzt kehrte also kurz darauf zurück.  
„Herr Fischer, die Knochenveränderung ist harmlos. Möglicherweise hätten Sie die Ihr Leben lang mit sich rum getragen, ohne etwas davon zu bemerken. Allerdings wäre es auch möglich, dass das Ding sich über die Jahre oder eher Jahrzehnte zu etwas bösartigem entwickelt. Daher sollten Sie es operieren lassen, allerdings hat es damit keine Eile. Wenn Sie möchten, bekommen Sie in den nächsten Tagen Post von uns mit Terminvorschlägen, die werden allerdings erst in ein paar Monaten sein. Ist das für Sie okay?“  
Marti nickte. Jako auch.

„Gut. Was nun Ihren Gips betrifft … in 10 Tagen kann der runter. Dann bekommen Sie eine Schiene, so dass Sie wesentlich beweglicher sind. Geben Sie dann aber nicht gleich Vollgas. Schonen Sie den Fuß noch.  
Und wir werden Sie zu einer Physiotherapie überweisen. Zweimal die Wochen im ersten Monat, danach einmal die Woche. Und dann werden Sie spätestens, wenn die Adventszeit beginnt, wieder rumspringen wie eine Gazelle.“  
„Aber nicht wieder von Leitern“, knurrte Jako.  
„Nein“, sagte Marti. „Auf Leitern lass ich dir den Vortritt. Ich rutsche dann nur noch auf Glatteis aus.“  
Alle drei lachten.

Als sie kurze Zeit später vor das Gebäude traten, strahlte ihnen eine herrliche Spätsommersonne entgegen.  
Marti zog Jako auf eine Bank.  
„Ich fühle mich“, sagte er, „als hätte man mir mein Leben neu geschenkt.“  
Jako konnte nur nicken.  
„Und was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte er.  
„Ich möchte nach Hause“, sagte Marti. „Aber ich glaube, du solltest nicht fahren. Lass uns die Frösche anrufen.“  
Jako nickte wieder. Wie so oft erfasste Marti einfach die Situation und sagte einfach das richtige.  
Er nahm sein Handy.  
„Steve, Jako hier. Könnt ihr uns abholen? Ich kann in meinem aufgewühlten Zustand nicht fahren. Was? Neiiin... es ist alles gut. Das Ding ist gutartig.“  
Marti hörte Steves Freudenschrei durchs Telefon. Er grinste. Es tat gut, so liebe Freunde zu haben.

Jako öffnete Whatsapp und schrieb an alle, die neulich dabei gewesen waren:  
„Martis Knochenveränderung ist gutartig. Keine Gefahr. Alles gut.“  
Ca. eine halbe Stunde später waren Steve und Rick da. Steve fuhr Marti und Jako in Martis Auto heim, Rick folgte mit Steves Auto. Steve plapperte die ganze Zeit ununterbrochen. Man merkte ihm die Freude einfach an. Rick hatte Marti einfach nur umarmt und gegrinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

Sie luden die Frösche auf eine Kaffee ein, aber die verdrückten sich schnell. Beide hatten gespürt, das Marti und Jako jetzt einfach allein sein wollten. Vorher aber verabredeten sie, morgen Abend eine Party zu feiern. Eigentlich hatte die Einweihungsparty erst steigen sollen, wenn Martis gebrochener Fuß verheilt war. Aber jetzt war ihnen nach Feiern.

Steve und Rick wollten alles organisieren. Sie wollten Getränke mitbringen, als Geschenk zu Martis neuem Geburtstag, wie Steve sich ausdrückte. Und alle möglichen Freunde anrufen, und jeder sollte einfach was mitbringen. Das würde schon gut klappen, das hatten sie in der Vergangenheit schon öfter so gemacht.

Jetzt waren Marti und Jako also allein. Sie saßen auf dem Sofa, hielten sich in den Armen und genossen ihr Glück.  
„Ich hatte so Angst, dich zu verlieren Marti. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Ich will dich ein Leben lang bei mir haben.“  
Marti freute sich.   
„Ich will dich auch nie mehr hergeben... aber weißt du, was ich aus der Sache gelernt habe? Ich werde versuchen, in Zukunft nicht mehr wegen Kleinigkeiten unzufrieden zu sein. Ich hatte so Langeweile, und war wohl manchmal ganz schön unleidlich deswegen, oder?“  
„Ein bisschen schon“, gab Jako zu.  
„Jako, wenn ich mal wieder so bin, kannst du ich dann einfach an das hier erinnern? Ich glaube, dann verstehe ich ganz schnell wieder, dass ich Grund habe zum dankbar sein...“  
„Mach ich“, sagte Jako.

Sie küssten sich.  
„Jako?“  
„Ja?“  
„Wegen der Physiotherapie... ich bin bei so was immer schlampig. Kannst du mir helfen, dass ich da regelmäßig hingehe?"  
Jako schmunzelte, mal wieder, über Martis vorbehaltlose Ehrlichkeit.  
„Na klar“, sagte er, „ und wenn dafür Strenge nötig ist, dann sollst du die bekommen.“  
Marti wurde rot.   
„Manchmal brauch ich die wohl“, nuschelte er etwas verlegen. 

Jako küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze.  
„Marti, was immer du brauchst, wenn ich es dir geben kann, dann bekommst du es auch.  
Sei es Liebe, sei es Strenge, oder sei es einfach nur ein Butterbrot.“  
Marti lachte. 

„ Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind... ich habe Hunger!“  
Jako kochte für beide. Er gab sich richtig Mühe und brachte richtig gute Bratkartoffeln zustande, dazu Spiegeleier und ein paar saure Gurken. Einfach aber lecker.  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie mit einfachen, aber in ihren Augen unbezahlbaren Freuden.   
Sie sahen sich Kinderfotos an und erzählten kleine Geschichten und Erlebnisse. Es gab wieder viel zu lachen dabei.  
Sie schauten gemeinsam einen Film. Hörten Musik.   
Kuschelten viel dabei. Sie beide brauchten Nähe.

Als sie müde wurden, trug Jako Marti ins Bett.   
„Mensch Jako, ich mag das ja, aber du musst das nicht, ich kann mit den Krücken auch rüberhumpeln...“  
„Ich weiß. Aber schau mal, wenn du wieder laufen kannst, dann willst du das vielleicht gar nicht mehr. Und da muss ich jetzt noch die Chance ergreifen, dich zu tragen, solange du noch wehrlos bist...“ Er setzte sein teuflischstes Grinsen auf.  
Marti kicherte.

Als sie irgendwann eng aneinander geschmiegt einschliefen, waren sie glücklich, zufrieden und voller innerer Ruhe.  
Und sie schliefen beide tief und fest.

Was sie träumten, weiß nur die Mondscheinfee. Und die verrät es nicht.  
Nene , sagt sie, das geht keen wat an.  
Aber schönet ham se jeträumt. Soviel kann ick wohl verraten.  
Schönet.  
Ja.


	30. In Herbstlichen Stürmen: Bier und Dornröschen

Inzwischen war es Mitte Oktober.   
Martis Gips war ab, er trug die Schiene, die ein wenig stützte, ihn aber kaum behinderte. Er konnte inzwischen wieder ganz gut gehen. Rennen und springen ging noch nicht, aber das würde kommen, das war nur noch eine Sache des Trainings. Er hatte die Physiotherapie bisher regelmäßig absolviert, und hatte ausgiebige Spaziergänge gemacht. Mit Jako an seiner Seite, oder, wenn der lange Tage an der Uni hatte, mit einem seiner Freunde, der Zeit hatte.  
Jako hatte ihm verboten, alleine loszugehen.   
„Dazu bist du noch zu unsicher“, hatte er gesagt.  
„Wenn dann was ist, oder du hast dich überschätzt und kannst nicht mehr, dann will ich einfach, dass du jemanden bei dir hast, der sich um dich kümmern kann.“  
Marti hatte das eingesehen und sich daran gehalten.

Heute war nun Sonntag, und morgen sollte nun tatsächlich der Job losgehen, der extra um Martis Willen verschoben worden war. Es war alles abgesprochen. Jako würde ihn jeden Morgen zur Arbeit fahren (dass Marti sich mit Bus und Bahn alleine auf den Weg machte, dazu war es seiner Meinung nach zu früh.) Aufgrund unterschiedlicher Uni- und Arbeitszeiten würde ihn jeden Tag ein anderer abholen – Jako, Felix, Frodo oder die Frösche. Und auch zur Physio würde er gefahren werden.

Marti empfand Jako als ein wenig überfürsorglich. Und hin und wieder war er davon leicht angenervt. Er wusste, dass Jako nach der überstandenen Sorge um ihn das Bedürfnis hatte, dafür zu sorgen, dass es ihm gut ging, und ihm nichts passierte. Aber er fand, Jako übertrieb.   
Na ja, andererseits wusste er, dass er selber vielleicht manchmal ein wenig unvernünftig war und sich zu früh zu viel zumutete... Ach man, es war nicht immer einfach, das richtige Maß zu finden.

Sie saßen oben, in der WG zusammen in Jakos altem Zimmer, dem jetzigen Musikzimmer... Jako auf dem Bett, Felix auf nem Hocker, die anderen beiden auf dem Boden. Die Fewjars und Frodo diskutierten und probierten an einem Song herum, den sie gemeinsam aufnehmen wollten. Marti hörte zu und warf hin und wieder einen Gedanken aus seiner Sicht ein... das ganze war ein fruchtbares Arbeiten, sie kamen gut voran und am Ende stand das Konzept für den Song, und auch ein Teil des Textes war fertig.

„So, genug für heute!“, sagte Felix und streckte sich.  
„Jetzt noch ein bisschen entspannen und das Wochenende ausklingen lassen...“  
„Ja“, sagte Frodo, „Recht hast du.“  
Und er stand auf und spazierte aus dem Zimmer.  
Als er nach einer Minuten wiederkam, hatte er vier Flaschen Bier bei sich, die er an die anderen verteilte.  
Jako, der immer noch auf einer Gitarre zupfte blickte kurz auf und nahm eine Flasche entgegen.  
„Marti nicht“, sagte er, und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Gitarre.

Frodo schaute ihn erstaunt an, zuckte den mit den Schultern und stellte die vierte Flasche zur Seite.   
„Sorry, Kumpel“, sagte er in Richtung Marti.  
Marti hatte einen verärgerten Laut ausgestoßen. Jako sah überrascht auf, und stellte zu seiner größten Verblüffung fest, dass Marti sich die Flasche geschnappt hatte.  
Seine Augen begannen vor Zorn zu funkeln.  
„Schatz, du nimmst immerhin noch Schmerzmedikamente, die vertragen sich so überhaupt nicht mit Alkohol. Und deswegen stellst du jetzt diese Flasche weg. Sofort.“

„Äh, Frodo“, sagte Felix, „ ich wollte uns was kochen... kommst du mit in die Küche und hilfst mir beim...äh.. Zwiebelschneiden?“  
„Ja...ja okay...ach so...“  
Frodo und Felix ließen die beiden alleine. Das schien im Augenblick besser so.

Die zwei saßen sich gegenüber und starrten sich an. Jako nach wie vor zornesfunkelnd, Marti im Kampf mit sich selbst. Zwischen „Ich möchte doch einfach nur, verdammt noch mal, mit Freunden ein Bier trinken“ und „Ich möchte Jako gehorchen...“  
Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass ihm völlig klar war, dass Jako recht hatte...

Es dauerte ein oder zwei Minuten. Dann stellte er seufzend die Flasche ab und saß mit gesenktem Kopf da.   
„Tut mir leid“, flüsterte er.   
Jako stieß hörbar die Luft aus.  
Er legte die Gitarre zur Seite, die er immer noch in Händen gehalten hatte, und setzte sich zu Marti auf den Boden. Nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Marti, ich weiß doch, dass es nicht immer leicht für dich ist.“  
Marti nickte, antwortete jedoch:  
„Weißt du, im Moment führst du dich ein bisschen auf, wie meine Mama. Nur schlimmer.“  
Er grinste.  
Jako grinste zurück.

„Aber mal im Ernst, Marti. Mir ist klar, dass das mit dem gehorchen manchmal Scheiße schwer sein muss. Ich bewundere das. Ich bewundere, wie verdammt stark du bist. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das könnte.“  
„Weißt du, manchmal ist es schwer. Aber ich glaube, das liegt eher an meinem Dickschädel. Du wirst noch ne Menge Arbeit haben, mir den auszutreiben.“  
Wieder mussten beide grinsen.

Dann sagte Jako:   
„Marti, wir leben nun schon etliche Monate unsere Art der Beziehung, in der ich das Sagen habe und du dich mir unterordnest. Und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll... inzwischen könnte und wollte ich nicht mehr zurück. Ich kann mir keine anderer Art und Weise des miteinander Lebens mehr vorstellen. Nur manchmal habe ich ein klein wenig Angst, dass .. wie soll ich sagen... dass es Dinge in unserer Beziehung kaputt macht, wenn ich etwas entscheide, mit dem du nicht einverstanden bist, und dann von dir Gehorsam verlange.“  
„Blödsinn“, schnauzte Marti.  
Dann nahm er sich im Tonfall wieder etwas zurück.  
„Sorry, aber so ein Unsinn regt mich auf. Schau mal, Jako, du kennst mich doch nun gut genug und weißt, dass ich ein Mensch der Worte bin. Einer, der sein Herz auf der Zunge trägt. Richtig?“  
„Ja, weiß Gott, das bist du.“  
„Na also, dann solltest du wissen, dass ich dir schon sage, wenn in unserer Beziehung etwas schief liegen würde. Oder?“  
„Ja. Du hast recht.“

„Und außerdem, Jako, stell dir mal vor, wie eine solche Situation in einer … nun... Standard- Beziehung gelaufen wäre. Vielleicht hättest du gesagt, lass das lieber mit dem Bier. Und vielleicht hätte ich drauf gepfiffen und es trotzdem getrunken. Dann wärst du sauer, dass ich so nen Blödsinn mache, und nicht auf deinen vernünftigen Rat höre, und ich wäre genervt, dass du so ein Theater machst... wir hätten den schönsten Streit, und der Abend wäre versaut. Ich glaube, das ist nicht wirklich erstrebenswert, oder?“  
Jako lachte.  
„Ja ja, du hast mich ja schon überzeugt!“  
„Na ja, und außerdem“, sagte Marti schmunzelnd, „liebe ich das Gefühl, das du mich im Griff hast. Aber das würde ich natürlich nieee zugeben.“   
Sie schauten sich an und begannen beide, schallend zu lachen.

Als sie Augenblicke später Hand in Hand und noch immer kichernd in die Küche schlenderten, sagte Frodo verblüfft:  
„Also ick weess nich, wie ihr dit macht. Immer wenn man denkt, ihr kriegt euch richtig in die Wolle und habt jetze richtig Stress... kommt ihr fünf Minuten später angeschlendert in schönster Harmonie und am lachen...da soll sich nu eener auskennen!“  
„Tja“, sagte Jako grinsend.  
„Eigentlich wollte ich Marti übers Knie legen, aber er hat mich mit seinem Charme einfach um den Finger gewickelt.“  
„Das liegt daran“, ergänzte Marti, „Dass ich Jako voll im Griff hab, er merkt das nur nicht, verratet es ihm auf keinen Fall!“  
Und wieder lachten beide, und das war so ansteckend, dass sie bald alle vier vor lachen nach Luft jappsten.

Der überkochende Nudeltopf brachte schließlich Felix dazu, sich mit einem lauten „Oh Scheiße“ wieder dem Kochen zuzuwenden.  
Es gab herrliche Spaghetti Bolognese und sie aßen gemeinsam in fröhlicher Runde.

Später, als Marti und Jako unten in ihrer Wohnung saßen, sagte Jako:  
„Marti, ich werde mich bemühen, in Zukunft nicht mehr ganz so gluckenhaft zu sein, okay?“  
„Gut. Und ich werde versuchen, ein wenig vernünftiger an die Dinge heranzugehen... damit du mit meinem Dickschädel nicht ganz soviel Arbeit hast.“  
Sie kicherten, und nahmen sich in den Arm.  
Sie hatten sich einfach lieb.

Na ja, sagt die Mondfee, die zwei sind einfach... wahnsinnig interessant... ick meene, so als Paar...  
irgendwie kriegen die immer allet hin. Faszinierend. So, nach diesem Wort müsst ick eijentlich die rechte Augenbraue anheben, spitze Ohren hab ick ja....hihi...   
Aber ick schweife ab.  
Das mit dem überführsorglich sein ist echt nicht so toll. Ick meene, guckt euch ma dit Märchen mit Dornröschen an. Kennste? Gut.  
Dat der Daddy alle Spindeln im janzen Lande verbrennen lässt. Aus Überfürsorglichkeet. Son Idiot.  
Besser hätte er seiner Tochter den vernünftigen Umgang mit sonem Ding beigebracht. Dann wäre nämlich nix passiert, die Gute hätte sich nicht jestochen und keener wäre ins Koma jefallen.  
Und sie hätt auch nicht den dösigen Prinzen heiraten müssen, der hundert Jahre braucht, um sie zu retten... echt jetzt, sich beim Küssen Zeit zu lassen ist ja ganz cool, aber doch keene hundert Jahre...!!!  
Aber ick schweife schon wieder ab.  
Wat ick sagen wollte...   
Ach ick hab n Faden verlorn.  
Ick guck den beiden einfach ma noch n bissken zu. Wat die wohl noch so... heute Nacht...???  
Na bis denne. Ick hab zu tun.  
Ciao


	31. In Herbstlichen Stürmen: heiß und kalt

Manchmal.  
Manchmal hatte Marti einfach das Bedürfnis nach dieser besonderen Form von Nähe.   
Dieser besonderen Form von... Sex.  
Die es ihm ermöglichte, sich Jako hinzugeben mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und seiner Seele...  
diese Form von Nähe, die bedeutete, dass er sich ihm … auslieferte... ohne wenn und aber...  
die nur möglich war mit endlosem, tiefem Vertrauen und die dieses Vertrauen noch wachsen ließ...  
Heute war manchmal.

Es war Samstag, und Marti hatte die erste Woche im neuen Job gut überstanden.   
Es schüttete wie aus Eimern, deswegen waren sie beide pitschnass, als sie vom Einkauf zurückkehrten. Sie brachten die Lebensmittel in die Küche und zogen sich erst mal das nasse Zeug vom Leib. Marti hängte es im Badezimmer auf.  
Da es schon seit einer Woche so verdammt nasskalt war draußen, so richtig ekelhaftes Herbstwetter, hatten sie in ihrer Wohnung ordentlich geheizt. Es war gemütlich warm, warm genug für Marti, in T-Shirt und Boxershorts rumzulaufen.

Jako, der sich bequeme Joggingklamotten angezogen hatte, sah es mit Vergnügen. Verdammt, Marti war einfach unglaublich sexy.  
So ein verregneter Tag hatte durchaus seine Vorteile. Jako grinste. Man konnte Filme schauen, zocken, gemeinsam kochen...und... kuscheln...und...  
Jako seufzte genießerisch. Er freute sich auf die kommenden Stunden.

Auch Marti genoss Vorfreude. Ein Blick in Jakos Augen genügte, um zu ahnen, dass das Wochenende sehr... aufregend werden würde...  
Er ließ die Zunge genießerisch über seine Lippen gleiten, denn er wusste, wie sehr das seinen Schatz anmachte.  
Der begann zufrieden zu grinsen. Als das letzte Teil im Kühlschrank verstaut war, nahm er Marti bei der Hand und führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer. Setzte sich auf das Sofa. Klopfte neben sich.  
Marti setzte sich. Jako zog ihn an sich und begann, ihn sanft und lieb zu küssen. Marti ging auf den Kuss ein und fühlte ein wunderbares Kribbeln. Überall.  
Der Kuss wurde stürmischer. Und weckte in ihm Sehnsucht nach ...mehr.  
Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich selber darüber klar wurde, wonach er sich sehnte.  
Nach dieser besonderen Art von Nähe.

Mit einem Ruck setzte er sich breitbeinig auf Jakos Schoß. Küsste weiter, leidenschaftlich.  
„Hey!“, ächzte Jako, als Marti es zuließ, dass er Luft holen konnte.  
„Du erstickst mich ja fast!“   
Er grinste Marti an.  
Und sah, dass sein Schatz ein wenig unsicher wirkte, und fühlte, dass er etwas loswerden wollte.  
„Was ist?“  
Marti wurde rot und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Ja, Marti war ein Mann der Worte. Ein Mensch, der Dinge sprechen musste, um mit ihnen umgehen zu können; für den die Dinge erst eine Bedeutung bekamen, Probleme erst lösbar wurden, Gefühle erst echt wurden, wenn man sie aussprach. So war eben die Struktur seiner Persönlichkeit.

Und doch, es gab eben auch Dinge, die ihren Zauber verloren, wenn es nötig war, sie auszusprechen...  
Und das hier war so eine Sache.  
Er wünschte sich, dass Jako verstand, was los war, ohne dass er darum bitten musste...  
Er hatte das ja schon einmal geschafft.  
Mit einem Eiswürfel.  
Dummerweise hatten sie keine Eiswürfel. Es war immerhin Ende Oktober, und das Wetter war eher geeignet für Tee und heiße Schokolade...  
Nun, er würde Jako eben anders necken.

Er küsste Jako noch einmal und sagte dann:  
„Lass uns erst mal was kochen, ich habe Hunger.“  
Jako nickte, und so machten sie sich an die Arbeit.  
Es entstand eine leckere Curry-Reispfanne, die echt nicht übel war.  
Während des Kochens und Essens nahm Marti sich ein paar kleine Frechheiten heraus. Nix derbes, eher so Sachen, die irgendwie niedlich waren. 

Jako hatte das Gefühl zu verstehen, worauf das abzielte. Und der Gedanke, sich Marti zu schnappen, ihn über seine Knie zu ziehen, ihm die Boxershorts abzustreifen und ihn... seine Hand auf dem Hintern spüren zu lassen, machte ihn total heiß... aber er wollte sich sicher sein.   
Als Marti nach dem Essen das Geschirr zur Spüle trug, machte Jako für beide eine heiße Schokolade zum Nachtisch. Mit Sahne.  
Da schnappte Marti sich den Sahnesiphon, setzte einen Sahneklecks auf seinen Finger und steuerte dann damit auf Jakos Nase zu.   
Jako hielt Martis Hand fest.   
„Lass das!“, sagte er.  
Marti wurde rot und nickte. Grinste.  
Jako ließ seine Hand los.  
Marti grinste noch mehr und … setzte den Sahneklecks auf Jakos Nase.  
„Ey, du Frechdachs!“  
Marti kicherte. Dann schleckte er die Sahne dort ab... Jako musste nun auch lachen.

Jetzt war die Sache wohl klar.  
Er zog Marti zu sich und drückte ihn ganz fest an sich.  
„Ich glaube, ich muss diesen süßen Bengel hier mal wieder übers Knie legen!“  
Er spürte, wie Marti sich noch fester an ihn drückte.  
Er fasste mit der Hand unter Martis Kinn. Drehte das Gesicht seines Liebsten zu sich hoch. Sah ihn an.  
Martis Gesicht war dunkelrot, doch seine Augen strahlten voller Begierde...  
Ja, jetzt war alles klar.

Er nahm Marti beim Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter sich her. Ins Wohnzimmer, zum Sofa.  
Setzte sich und befahl:   
„Zieh dein Shirt aus, mein Schatz!“  
Marti tat wie geheißen.  
Jako fasste ihn um den Leib. Zog ihn nah an sich heran. Küsste ihn auf den Bauch.   
Dann klopfte er auf das Sofa neben sich. Marti setzte sich schüchtern.  
Jako zog ihn sanft über seine Knie.

Marti trug immer noch seine Boxershorts. Doch sein Schatz streifte sie ihm nun ganz langsam ab, und bewunderte wiedereinmal Martis Prachthintern. Er liebte diese kleinen, festen Rundungen, die sich ihm nun so einladend darboten.  
„So“, sagte er, „jetzt wollen wir mal dafür sorgen, dass du nicht so frech zu mir bist...“  
Marti erzitterte vor Aufregung.  
Er liebte dieses ausgelieferte, wehrlose Gefühl... und er liebte das Warten auf den ersten Hieb. Mochte es, wenn das einen Augenblick dauerte.  
Jako ließ sich Zeit, er genoss es einfach, Martis süßen Hintern zu betrachten.

Schließlich jedoch hob er die Hand und versetzte Marti den ersten Hieb.  
Er spürte, wie der leicht zusammenzuckte, und flüsterte liebevoll:  
„Nur so weit, wie du...? Okay?“  
„Ja“, hauchte Marti.  
Der nächste Hieb.  
Jako hatte Kraft. Das bekam Marti zu spüren. Es waren kräftige Hiebe, und Marti stöhnte...  
Es war Lust, und Schmerz, und der Schmerz bereitete wiederum Lust...  
Hieb um Hieb landete auf seinem Hintern.  
Schließlich begann Jako, seine nun schon ziemlich roten Backen zu streicheln.  
„Das sieht so schön aus“, flüsterte er.  
Marti genoss die zärtliche Berührung.  
Sein „kleiner Marti“ war inzwischen fest und hart.  
Er atmete schwer.

„Es ist noch nicht vorbei“, flüsterte Jako.  
Und es folgte der nächste, feste, laut klatschende Hieb.  
Noch einer.  
Und noch einer.  
Marti stöhnte... stöhnte lauter...  
Noch ein paar Hiebe...  
„Oh Jako, ich glaube.. Oh Gott...“  
Ein letzter Hieb, der fest und stark auf seinem Hintern landete und dann...   
Marti bäumte sich auf, seine Hände krallten sich in die Sofadecke, während er kam...  
Oh mein Gott...  
Auch Jako atmete schwer und... nun, es erging ihm nicht anders.

Während sie beide versuchten, zu Atem zu kommen, hatte draußen der Regen aufgehört.   
Marti rappelte sich nach ein paar Minuten auf und kniete sich vor Jako auf den Boden, nahm seine Hände, drückte sie an seine Wange und flüsterte:  
„Ich liebe dich, mein Schatz.“  
Jako streichelte ihm sanft übers Haar und hauchte:  
„Ich liebe dich auch.“

Sie gingen gemeinsam duschen. Richtig schön heiß. Seiften sich gegenseitig ab, das machte Spaß...  
Während sie sich abtrockneten, versuchte der kalte Verstand, den Spielverderber zu machen.  
„Bist du eigentlich bekloppt, Herr Fischer?“, fragte er.  
„Du lässt dir von deinem Freund den Hintern versohlen? Really? Wie krank bist du eigentlich?“  
„Blödsinn“, rief der Sex-Trieb. „Ich mag es, Jako mag es, wo liegt das Problem?“  
„Eben“, rief das Gefühl, „Ich weiß nicht, wieso, aber ich liebe es.“  
Und damit hatten die beiden den Verstand überstimmt.   
Der war wichtig, keine Frage... aber hier hatte er nichts zu melden.  
Das Gefühl begann eine Pirouette zu drehen und rief:   
„Ich will Schokolade!“

Die heiße Schokolade war inzwischen kalt geworden.  
Egal, sie tranken sie trotzdem.  
Ihnen war heiß...  
Und das Sofa wartete...

Und der Tag war noch lang...


	32. In Herbstlichen Stürmen: drinnen und draußen

Die ganze Woche hatte es ununterbrochen geschüttet. Martis erste Woche im neuen Job.  
Aber trotz des miesen Wetters war Marti glücklich und zufrieden, denn der Job lief prima und er fühlte sich rundum wohl.  
An diesem Sonntagmorgen erwachte er, weil die Sonne seine Nase kitzelte.  
Er drehte sich knurrend um und wollte sich Decke über die Augen ziehen, als der Gedanke sein Gehirn erreichte:  
Moment mal- Sonne???  
Er riss die Augen auf.  
Tatsächlich. Eine wunderbare, goldene Herbstsonne schien ins Zimmer. Marti freute sich.

Jako hatte seinen Arm um ihn geschlungen. Marti spürte seinen ruhigen Atem im Nacken. Ein wunderbares Gefühl.  
Vorsichtig drehte er sich um und sah seinen Schatz an. Jako schlief tief und friedlich. Ein leises Lächeln spielte um seinen Mund. Er schien etwas schönes zu träumen.

Marti löste sich langsam aus Jakos Umarmung. Er wollte in die Küche und schon mal das Frühstück vorbereiten.  
Jakos Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. Er wurde unruhig und seine Hand, die eben noch Marti gehalten hatte, schien zu suchen, schnappte sich schließlich Martis Kissen; er schien den Duft einzusaugen, denn das Kissen roch ja wohl nach seinem Schatz, und drückte es fest an sich. Jetzt sah er wieder zufrieden aus.  
„Du bist echt ein süßer Spast“, flüsterte Marti, bevor er in Richtung Küche marschierte.

Eine Stunde später saßen sie beim Frühstück und genossen den sonnendurchfluteten Morgen.  
Marti zappelte unruhig auf seinem Stuhl.  
„Was ist los, du Hibbelkopp?“, fragte Jako.  
„Ich will raus“, sagte Marti.   
„Können wir gleich nach dem Frühstück los? In den Park? Bitte!“  
Jako räusperte sich.  
„Marti- das geht nicht. Schau mal, ich hab mir gestern den ganzen Tag genommen. Aber heute muss ich mal wieder mit Felix am Musikprojekt arbeiten. Werd ich in Zukunft wieder mehr tun, auch und gerade an den Wochenenden. Jetzt, wo du wieder so gut wie fit bist.“  
Er streichelte Marti übers Haar.   
„Felix wird schon nöckelig, weil ich das so lange vernachlässigt habe.“

Marti saß mit gesenktem Kopf neben ihm. Er war enttäuscht. Aber, na klar, er verstand Jako. Die Musik, Fewjar, war ein so großer Teil seines Lebens. Das konnte er gut nachvollziehen. Na ja, er selber sollte auch dringend mal wieder ein Musikvideo für seinen Kanal erstellen... Da war auch schon lange nichts mehr gewesen, seit seinem Leitersturz hatte er nur ein paar Vlogs gemacht...  
Er küsste Jako auf die Wange und sagte:  
„Ist schon okay.“  
Dann erwachte der Schalk in ihm.  
„Jako, ich glaube, wir müssen Felix dringend ne Freundin besorgen. Dann wird er freie Wochenenden zu schätzen wissen.“  
Jako grinste.  
„Na ja, es gibt da diese Kommilitonin, auf die er ein Auge geworfen hat...“  
„Und, ist sie interessiert?“  
„Keine Ahnung, Marti, aber vielleicht können wir ja mal ein Treffen arrangieren...“  
Beide schauten sich an und lachten.

Nach dem Frühstück gab Jako Marti einen zärtlich Klaps auf den Po.  
„Räum hier schön auf, ja? Und wenn Du alleine losziehen magst, nimm zumindest dein Handy mit, okay?“  
Dann lief er rauf in die WG.  
Marti seufzte, machte sich an die Arbeit und machte klar Schiff in der Küche. Er war sich klar darüber, wie schwer es Jako fiel, nicht mehr die Glucke zu spielen, und ihm diese Erlaubnis zu geben. Er schmunzelte.   
Dabei überlegte er, was er nun mit diesem Tag anfangen sollte.   
Er wollte raus, an die Sonne.  
Also zog er sich an, Jacke, Schal, Schuhe, und lief los. 

Nach wenigen Minuten war er im Park. Ach ja, mal so alleine zu schlendern, war auch ganz schön. Er konnte seinen Gedanken nachhängen.   
Er dachte nach über Jako, seine große Liebe. Ein Leben ohne ihn war für Marti nicht mehr vorstellbar. Dieser Mann, der so sanft und fürsorglich war, so leidenschaftlich und zärtlich, so stark, und der auch noch so unverschämt gut aussah...

Hey, rief der Verstand, du wolltest nachdenken, nicht schwärmen!  
Ach halt doch die Klappe, rief das Gefühl, schwärmen ist doch toll!  
Aber nicht jetzt, sagte der Verstand. Sex- Trieb pennt gerade, und den wollen wir doch nicht wecken. Also hier mitten im Park.   
Hast Recht, sagte das Gefühl einsichtig, und driftete ab... zu dem herrlichen goldenen Oktoberlicht und den bunten Blättern.  
Schwärm ich eben davon.

Ja, Martis Augen nahmen diese bunte, goldene Herbstschönheit wahr.  
Eine Idee krabbelte aus einer Hirnwindung und begann aufgeregt zu hüpfen.   
Marti lächelte. Ja. Das war gut. Wenn Jako nicht mit in den Park konnte, würde er ein bisschen Park zu Jako bringen. Ein bisschen herbstliche Schönheit.

Er begann, ein paar besonders schöne Blätter aufzulesen. Rote, gelbe, bunt getupfte... Buche, Kastanie, Eiche … der Sturm der letzten Tage hatte einige Zweige abgerissen. Auch davon nahm er mit:  
ein Zweig mit Blättern, einer mit roten Beeren. Ein paar glänzende Kastanien. 

Als er später wieder zu Hause angekommen war, begann er, aus den Mitbringseln auf einer großen, flachen Schale kleines Stückchen Herbst zu gestalten. Er hatte Spaß daran und es gefiel ihm an Ende richtig gut. Mitten drin prangten auf einem Holzstück drei Teelichte. Er stellte das ganze mitten auf den blank gescheuerten, hölzernen Küchentisch in der blankgeputzten Küche. Es sah echt hübsch aus.   
Jako hatte versprochen, gegen fünf Uhr runterzukommen und gemeinsam mit Marti zu Essen.   
Marti sollte belegte Brote fertig machen.

Als Jako jedoch kam, zog ein würziger Geruch durch die Wohnung. Er schnupperte und folgte dem Duft in Richtung Küche.  
Dort stand Marti und strahlte ihn an.  
Auf dem Tisch eine Schale mit richtig hübscher herbstlicher Deko. Daneben eine Platte mit köstlich aussehenden Blätterteig- Teilchen.   
„Tomate und Pesto“, sagte Marti, „oder Schafskäse mit Spinat.“  
Dann zündete er die Teelichte an.

„Das ist so schön“, sagte Jako, „das fühlt sich so sehr an wie nach Hause kommen.“  
Er nahm Marti in den Arm.  
„Ich liebe dich, Frechdachs. Du hast das total schön gemacht.“  
Marti drückte sich an ihn.  
„Ich liebe dich auch, Jako. Mein zu Hause ist da, wo du bist. Und ich möchte gern... dein zu Hause sein.“  
„Das bist du“, flüsterte Jako und streichelte ihm sanft über den Nacken. Marti seufzte zufrieden.  
„Komm“, sagte er, „Ich hab Hunger.“

Sie ließen es sich schmecken.  
„Mann“, sagte Jako, „ich würde am liebsten hierbleiben, und Felix, Felix und die Musik, Musik sein lassen.“  
„Nix da“, sagte Marti. „Das kommt nicht in Frage. Ich hab dich mit dem gebrochenen Fuß schon viel zu lange davon abgehalten.“  
„Aber...“  
„Nein!“ Marti baute sich vor ihm auf und drohte mit dem Finger.  
„Ich glaube wohl, jetzt muss ich zu Abwechslung mal streng sein!“  
Jako lachte.  
„Ja ja, schon gut. Aber lass das nur nicht zur Gewohnheit werden!“  
Und er küsste Marti liebevoll. Marti seufzte in den Kuss und murmelte:  
„Keine Sorge, bestimmt nicht...“

Spät in der Nacht, als Jako nach etlichen Stunden künstlerischer Arbeit wieder bei ihm war, lagen sie gemeinsam auf dem Bett und quatschten noch ein bisschen.  
Eine Freundin für Felix.  
Ja, das war ein Projekt, das man unbedingt angehen sollte.  
Aber nun war es spät.  
Und sie kuscheln sich zusammen und schliefen glücklich und zufrieden ein.

 

Ach, sagt die Mondscheinfee, herrlich. Kitschig. Fluffig.  
Gefällt mir.  
Na ja, ich geh jetzt mal auf meinem Teich tanzen. Mit ein paar Silberglockenklängen.   
Wir Feen ham ja keen Herz, aber wenn ick eens hätte, würde das bestimmt...  
Verdammt, dieses Ziehen in meiner Brust... was ist das? So schön und schmerzhaft zugleich...?   
Sehnsucht...?   
Aber wonach...?  
Ick meen, ick bin ne Fee, ick kann nich lieben...   
oder..........?  
ääähmm..........?


	33. In Herbstlichen Stürmen: Gemälde und Gedanken

(Aus Martis Sicht erzählt.)

Ein scheußlich verregneter und stürmischer Samstagmorgen im November.  
Ich hatte das Frühstück gerichtet und kehrte zurück ins Schlafzimmer, um Jako zu holen.  
In der Tür blieb ich stehen und sog scharf die Luft ein bei dem Anblick, der sich mir bot.

Jako war noch einmal eingeschlafen. Er lag da wie hingemalt.  
Er lag nackt und unbedeckt auf dem Bett. Auf dem Bauch ausgestreckt. Die Arme umklammerten sein Kissen. Sein wunderbares, seidiges Haar wirkte wie ein Strahlenkranz. Sein schlanker Körper mit der hellen, samtweichen Haut... Sein wunderschönes Hinterteil, die langen, wohlgeformten, schlanken Beine... Es war ein Anblick wie ein Kunstwerk. Ich war gefangen, regelrecht entzückt... ich setzte mich vorsichtig mit überkreuzten Beinen neben ihn aufs Bett, um das Bild einfach still zu genießen.

Es dauerte allerdings nur ein paar Minuten, dann erwachte er. Ein Lächeln überzog sein wunderbares Gesicht. Er streckte seine Hand nach mir aus. Ich beugte mich zu ihm, er umarmte mich und küsste mich.  
„Noch mal guten Morgen, mein Schatz", sagte er.  
„Guten Morgen“, sagte ich. „Ich habe Frühstück gemacht.“  
Jako streckte sich genüsslich, bevor er aus dem Bett schlüpfte und T-shirt und Boxershorts überstreifte.  
Er nahm meine Hand, und wir schlenderten Hand in Hand in die Küche.

Kaffee, frische Brötchen, eine Kerze, Servietten.  
Jako freute sich. „Das hast du schön gemacht, Schatz.“  
Ich konnte nicht anders, ich musste ein bisschen herumalbern.  
„Na ja, mein Verlobter mag das halt. Und da sein Wunsch mir Befehl ist...“  
Ich grinste.  
Jako stieg darauf ein.  
„Ich glaube, ich sollte deinem Verlobten mal auf die Schulter klopfen, er hat dich ziemlich gut erzogen.“  
„Besser nicht, sonst bildet er sich noch was drauf ein...“  
Wir grinsten beide.

„Na ja“, sagte ich dann etwas ernster, „Mein Verlobter ist alles andere als eingebildet. Er ist total lieb und fürsorglich und weiß immer genau, wie er mich zu nehmen hat. Und das ist bestimmt nicht immer leicht. Ich kann nämlich ganz schön anstrengend sein.“  
Jako schaute mich liebevoll an.  
„Ich glaube, ich sollte dir mal von MEINEM Verlobten erzählen“, sagte er. „Mein Verlobter ist überhaupt nicht anstrengend. Er ist total süß.“  
Jako zählte an den Fingern ab.  
„Er ist klug, lustig, charmant, gutaussehend...Man kann herrlich albern mit ihm sein, er bringt mich immer wieder zum Lachen. Er kann aber auch ernsthaft sein... und das Beste an ihm ist, er ist so wunderbar feinfühlig, dass er genau spürt, was gerade angebracht ist. Er ist stark, selbstbewusst... und ja, er ist gehorsam. Das hab ich wohl ziemlich gut hingekriegt.“  
Er schmunzelte. Ich selber saß mit hochrotem Kopf und wild klopfendem Herzen da.  
Und dann sagte er mit tiefem Ernst:  
„Und außerdem liebe ich ihn so sehr - ich würde mir für ihn mein Herz aus der Brust schneiden lassen.“  
Ich war überwältigt.  
So etwas über sich selbst zu hören, aus dem Mund des Liebsten... Mannomann, das ist schon ziemlich schön.

Ich wollte, wie gewohnt, nach dem Frühstück die Küche aufräumen – ja, solche Dinge machte ich gerne, ich liebte es, Jako zu bedienen.   
Aber diesmal hielt er mich davon ab.  
„Marti, warte mal. Ich möchte gerne was mit dir bereden.“  
Ich blieb also sitzen.  
„Marti, ich habe dir ja schon mehrfach gesagt, wie sehr ich dich dafür bewundere, dass du das mit dem Gehorchen so gut hinbekommst... Du bist so unglaublich stark. Ordnest dich mir unter, und das so frohen, freien Herzens. Selbst dann, wenn es dir mal schwerfällt, bist du völlig ohne Groll. Das ist so... unglaublich... Na ja, und ich möchte...“  
Kurzes Zögern.  
„Ich möchte dir gerecht werden. So mit dir umgehen, dass du glücklich bist. Dass ich das nicht ausnutze, nicht ungerecht oder selbstherrlich entscheide... nicht zu viel von dir verlange... Na ja, und deshalb...“  
Er holte tief Luft.  
„... möchte ich wissen, wie sich das anfühlt.“  
Ich verstand nicht gleich.  
„Das soll heißen...?“  
„Das soll heißen, dass ich gerne möchte, dass wir für ein paar Stunden die Rollen tauschen.“  
Er schaute auf die Küchenuhr. Es war elf Uhr.  
„Vielleicht bis morgen um die gleiche Zeit?“

Ich schluckte.  
Wollte ich das?  
Konnte ich das?  
„Jako, ich... lass mich bitte die Küche aufräumen. Dabei kann ich nachdenken. Und danach sage ich dir, was ich dazu denke. Okay?“  
Er nickte. Küsste mich. Trank die Kaffeetasse leer und verließ die Küche in Richtung Badezimmer.

Während Jako duschte, räumte ich das Frühstück auf und dachte nach.  
Die Sache schien Jako wichtig zu sein.   
Ich selber hatte nicht das Bedürfnis danach, denn ich fühlte mich unter Jakos Führung wohl. Er war so lieb und fürsorglich und gut zu mir, und streng in genau dem richtigen Maß.   
Ja, es gab Entscheidungen, an denen ich zu knabbern gehabt hatte. Aber das gehörte dazu, wenn man sich so wie ich ganz bewusst entscheidet, sich dem Partner unterzuordnen.   
Ich wusste, dass Jako auch diese Entscheidungen nicht aus Egoismus getroffen hatte, sondern nach reiflicher Überlegung und in dem Wunsch, das Beste für uns beide zu tun.  
Ich wollte eine solche Bürde nicht tragen, und ich bewunderte ihn für SEINE Stärke.  
Und wenn ich es recht bedachte - auch sein eben geäußerter Wunsch zeigte doch wieder nur, wie wichtig ich ihm war, und wie viel ihm mein Glück bedeutete.

Ja, ich würde es tun. Wir würden es tun.  
Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich das so hinkriegen würde, aber ich würde es versuchen.  
Für Jako.   
Meinen Liebsten.  
Meinen Verlobten. 

Ich hörte ihn aus dem Bad kommen.  
„Jako, komm mal bitte!“  
„Moment, gleich!“, antwortete er und verschwand erst mal in seinem Zimmer.  
Zehn Minuten später war er in der Küche.  
„Setz dich bitte“, sagte ich.  
Er nahm auf seinem Stuhl Platz.  
Ich nahm mein Handy zur Hand und stellte es auf 11 Uhr vormittags des nächsten Tages ein.  
Dann stellte ich mich vor ihn, nahm sein Gesicht in meine Hand, drehte es zu mir hinauf, so dass er mir in die Augen sah, und sagte;  
„So, mein Freund. Ich erwarte, dass du beim nächsten Mal sofort kommst, wenn ich dich rufe. Haben wir uns verstanden?“  
Dann küsste ich ihn. Mit wild klopfendem Herzen.


	34. In Herbstlichen Stürmen: Rollentausch und Essensduft

(Aus Martis Sicht erzählt)

Wir küssten uns immer noch, als Jakos Handy klingelte.  
Er löste sich widerwillig von mir.  
„Jako hier?... Ja... ach so... okay... bin gleich oben.“  
Ich sah ihn fragend an.  
„Felix“, sagte er. „Er möchte etwas mit mir besprechen, wegen des Albums. Ich geh dann hoch...“  
„Nein.“  
„Was?“ Er wurde rot. „Oh...“  
Ich holte Luft.  
„Jako, du wirst nicht nach oben gehen. Und zwar aus zwei Gründen. Wenn du nämlich erst mal oben bist, kommst du so schnell nicht wieder, ich kenne das doch. Und wie soll das mit dem Rollentausch funktionieren, wenn du überhaupt nicht hier bei mir bist?“  
Er nickte zögernd.  
„Und außerdem“, fuhr ich fort, „habe ich wohl irgendwie überhört, dass du mich um Erlaubnis gefragt hast. Kann das sein?“  
Jako grinste mich verlegen an.  
„Tut mir leid“, sagte er.  
„Okay“, sagte ich, „und jetzt ruf bitte Felix an, und sag ihm, dass du nicht nach oben kommst.“

Jako nahm sein Handy und wählte Felix' Nummer.  
„Felix...ähhhm... ich kann doch nicht nach oben kommen. ….Nein, frag nicht, okay? … Ja, so eine Art Jako- und -Marti-Beziehungsding...okay.“  
Er legte auf und sah mich an.   
Ich grinste.  
„Also, ich denke, dass DU es Felix erklären solltest, Jako. Immerhin ist die ganze Idee auf deinem Mist gewachsen.“  
„Wieso? Ich hab Felix doch gesagt, dass ich nicht hoch komme...“  
„Jako, ich verwette deinen süßen Hintern, dass es keine fünf Minuten dauert, bis Felix hier ist und wissen will, was los ist. Du weißt doch, wie er ist. Er will, dass alle um ihn herum zufrieden und glücklich sind. Der lässt so was nicht unhinterfragt stehen. Wir sollten uns eben was überziehen.“  
Und das taten wir dann auch.

Viereinhalb Minuten. Dann klingelte es.  
Jako ging zur Tür und kam gleich darauf wieder, mit Felix im Schlepptau.  
Felix setzte sich zu uns und sah uns erwartungsvoll an.  
„Ist...ist bei Euch alles okay?“  
Jako sah verlegen drein und wusste nicht recht, wie er das ganze angehen sollte.  
Ich beschloss, der Situation auf die Sprünge zu helfen.  
„Felix, möchtest du einen Kaffee?“  
„Ja gerne, mit Milch.“  
Ich wandte mich zu Jako.  
„Meinen bitte wie immer schwarz, ja, Schatz?“  
Jako nickte und verschwand in Richtung Küche.

Felix saß ein bisschen sprachlos da, bis Jako mit dem Tablett ins Wohnzimmer kam und den Kaffee verteilte.  
„So, Jungs, nun mal Butter bei die Fische – was ist hier los?“  
Na ja, und nun erklärte Jako ihm, womit er es zu tun hatte.  
Felix fand die Idee gut. Und – ganz ehrlich – das erleichterte mich. Denn auf Felix' Meinung legte nicht nur ich großen Wert. Felix war für mich und auch für den gesamten Freundeskreis das Verständnis in Person, die Menschenkenntnis auf zwei Beinen.  
Felix glaubte, das ganze würde mir guttun – nun, da war ich mir nicht so sicher – und Jako vor Höhenflügen bewahren. Und er regte an, dass wir so etwas in regelmäßigen Abständen wiederholen sollten. So ein bis zwei Mal im Jahr.  
Davon war ich nun nicht so begeistert, aber na ja, man würde sehen.

Wir tranken unseren Kaffee und nach und nach widmeten wir uns dem Thema Musik. Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren wir alle drei in eine heiße künstlerische Diskussion verstrickt. Denn Felix hatte zu meiner großen Freude und Jakos begeisterter Zustimmung die Idee entwickelt, einen Song gemeinsam mit mir aufzunehmen. Ich freute mich wie bolle, denn ich liebte die Musik von Fewjar. Und dort an einem Stück mitzuwirken, war für mich etwas ganz besonderes.  
Wir sprühten vor Ideen und freuten uns auf die Zusammenarbeit.  
Schließlich kam ein Punkt, wo Felix hibbelig wurde und erste Dinge ausprobieren wollte.   
„Hach, es wäre jetzt doch ganz gut, wenn ich an meine Instrumente könnte... und Jako auch... Marti, bitte, könnt ihr einfach beide mit nach oben kommen?“  
Er sah mich erwartungsvoll an und mein Verlobter blickte ebenfalls zu mir hinüber, unsicher und flehend.

Ich wusste nicht, was ich nun tun sollte.  
Ich hatte die ganze Zeit schon das Gefühl gehabt, die ganze Sache eher ungeschickt zu handhaben und jetzt war ich gerade ziemlich hilflos.

Ich wollte nicht, dass Jakos Handeln von mir abhing. Ich fühlte mich doch wohl dabei, wenn er über mein Handeln bestimmte.   
Und so fasste ich einen Entschluss.

„Leute“, sagte ich, „hört mir mal zu. Ihr wisst, dass ich als Sprecher erst am Anfang stehe und manchmal knallhart sein kann, um an die Jobs zu kommen, die mich interessieren. Ihr wisst, dass ich mir auch sonst nicht so schnell die Butter vom Brot nehmen lasse. Und auch in unserem Bekanntenkreis gibt es sicher keinen, der mich auch nur im Ansatz als unterwürfig oder dergleichen bezeichnen würde. Ich kann meine Interessen durchsetzen und tue das auch.“  
Die beiden nickten bestätigend.  
Ich schluckte, und fuhr leise fort:  
„Aber in meiner Beziehung will ich das nicht. Da will ich mich fallen lassen können. Auf meine Weise.“  
Ich holte Luft.  
„Bei diesem Rollentausch hier geht es darum, dass ausnahmsweise mal ich entscheide und Jako mir gehorcht. Richtig?“  
Jako nickte.  
„Also. Dann entscheide ich jetzt, dass wir dieses Experiment an der Stelle abbrechen. Weil nicht nur ich, sondern auch Jako sich ausgesprochen unwohl damit fühlt. Ich hab doch recht?“  
Jako wurde rot, doch er nickte.

„Okay“, sagte Felix.   
„Ich denke, die Sache hat Euch dann immerhin die wichtige Erkenntnis gebracht, dass ihr mit Eurer... Rollenverteilung beide glücklich und zufrieden seid.“  
Er lächelte.  
„Ihr seid schon zwei verrückte!“  
Das bestritten wir beide nicht.

„Na ja“, sagte ich grinsend, „Eine Sache würde ich allerdings ganz gerne noch tun. Äh... Felix, wäre das okay, wenn...“  
„Ja ja, bin ja schon weg. Ich mach Spaghetti, seid bitte in ner halben Stunde oben!“ Und schon war er aus der Tür.

Ich ging auf Jako zu, der mich unsicher ansah. Zog ihn vom Sofa hoch und nahm ihn in den Arm. Hielt ihn ganz fest und küsste ihn.  
Und dann tat ich, was ich tatsächlich noch nie getan hatte, weil es irgendwie zu unserem besonderen Verhältnis nicht passte und somit ausschließlich Jakos Vorrecht war, obwohl wir nie darüber gesprochen hatten.   
Ich lächelte ihn an und gab ihm einen liebevollen, festen Klaps auf den Hintern.  
Jako kicherte.  
„Das also wolltest du...?“  
Ich nickte und kicherte ebenfalls und kurze Zeit später lachten wir aus vollem Halse, während wir uns fest im Arm hielten.

Hier riecht et nach Zwiebeln, sagt die Mondscheinfee. Felix kocht. Ick schlüpf ma mit rein.   
Wir Feen ernähren uns vom Sternenlicht... eijentlich. Icke bin umjestiegen auf lecker Essensduft.   
Felix hat et aber auch drauf...  
Die beeden verliebten haben übrijens ooch ne Vorliebe für Spaghetti. Sind eben beede Hand in Hand die Treppe hochjekomm und ham jelacht wie die Kinder...  
Na ja, so kennt man se ja.  
Ick mag die beeden.  
Ick hätte jerne... ick würde jerne...

Und sie seufzt.


	35. In Herbstlichen Stürmen: Meer und Berge

In der Fewjar-WG herrschte ziemliches Gesumm. Es waren eine Mengen Leute da, sie hatten sich für erste Konzeptgespräche zusammengefunden für das nächste Fewjar- Video.  
Im Wohnzimmer diskutierten Zhong und Flosen mit den Fröschen und Frodo. Über den Ablauf, Kameraführung, Setting etc... Felix und Dana besprachen die Outfits, Tommy flitzte überall rum und beschaffte, was benötigt wurde... er war gerade ein bisschen die gute Seele des Ganzen.

Jako hatte sich gerade mal in die Küche verkrümelt, und skizzierte mit gezielten Strichen ein erstes Storyboard. Marti hantierte an der Kaffeemaschine und machte Kaffee für alle.   
Die Türklingel ging, und Niklas ließ Flo und seine Freundin Ina rein. Flo hatte eine Kiste Mate dabei, deshalb gingen die beiden erst mal in die Küche, während Tommy schon wieder lossauste, um irgendwas für irgendwen zu suchen.

Flo sah finster aus, als er die Küche betrat, und auch Ina guckte ziemlich sauer.  
„Wasn mit euch los?“, fragte Jako erstaunt. Flo und Ina schlecht gelaunt? Das kannte man gar nicht.  
„Ach Mann“, maulte Flo.   
„Wir streiten uns schon seit dem Frühstück. Na, eigentlich schon seit ein paar Tagen. Wegen unserm Urlaub. Ich will ans Meer und Ina in die Berge. Da müssen wir uns nun irgendwie einigen. Und kriegen es nicht hin.“  
Er zog Ina an sich und gab der überraschten jungen Frau einen liebevollen Kuss auf die Stirn.   
„Ick liebe diese Frau, aber manchmal machtse mich rasend mit ihrem harten Schädel.“  
Ina gab ihm einen Rippenstoß.  
„Musst du gerade sagen, Dickkopp.“

Flos Blick fiel auf Marti. Dann auf Jako.  
„Wisst ihr, manchmal beneide ich Euch fast um Eure Art der Beziehung.“  
Jako grinste.  
„Na ja, vielleicht sollte Ina dich mal ein paar Tage bei Marti in die Lehre schicken?“  
Marti und Jako tauschten einen Blick und fingen an zu kichern.  
„Hey“, rief Flo, „so rum hab ich das eigentlich nicht gemeint!“  
Ina schaute verwirrt von einem zum anderen.  
Die drei Männer fingen an, zu lachen.  
„Verdammt, Jungs“, knurrte Ina, „kann mir mal einer sagen, worum es hier eigentlich geht??“

„Scheiße“, sagte Flo.  
„Ina weiß ja gar nichts davon. Sorry, ihr beiden, dass ick mir verquatscht hab.“  
Marti schaute zu Jako. Der antwortete.  
„Das ist nicht schlimm. Ich meine, wir verstecken uns ja nich. Wir rennen nun nicht mit nem Schild rum, auf dem steht, was bei uns so los ist. Aber wir verstecken uns auch nicht, jedenfalls nicht im Freundeskreis.“  
„Leute“, rief Ina, inzwischen genervt – und neugierig.  
„Wovon redet ihr?!“

Jako nickte Marti zu.  
„Na ja“, sagte Marti, „wenn wir solche unterschiedlichen Wünsche hätten, was den Urlaub betrifft, würde das so laufen: Wir erzählen uns unsere Wünsche, Jako macht sich Gedanken und entscheidet und ich akzeptiere das dann so. Kein Streit.“  
„Das hab ich jetzt nicht kapiert“, sagte Ina.  
„Na gut, ich erkläre es dir mal genauer“, sagte Marti.  
„Also: in unserer Beziehung hat Jako das Sagen. Ich lasse mich von ihm führen. Er kann mir Dinge befehlen, verbieten oder erlauben... Er entscheidet. Und ich gehorche ihm.“

Marti stellte die nächste Tasse Kaffee fertig aufs Tablett. Er rief nach Tommy. Bat ihn, das Tablett ins Wohnzimmer zu tragen. Tommy nickte und zog damit los.  
Marti küsste Jako kurz auf den Mund.  
„Du auch was?“  
„Machst du mir nen Tee, Schatz?“  
Marti nickte.

„Moment mal“, sagte Ina, jetzt an Jako gewandt.  
„Meint ihr das ernst? Oder veralbert ihr mich gerade?“  
„Nein, das ist tatsächlich so“, sagte Jako, während er einen Bleistift anspitzte.  
„Wir haben ziemlich früh in unserer Beziehung rausgefunden, dass wir das genauso haben möchten, und seitdem leben wir das so. Und wir sind beide glücklich damit.“  
„Darüber möchte ich mehr wissen.“  
Und Marti begann zu erzählen, wie das alles gekommen war und wie sie ihren ganz eigenen Weg, miteinander zu leben, gefunden hatten.

Er stellte Jako seinen Tee hin.   
„Na ja,“ beendete er seine Worte, „für mich bringt das eine unglaublich schönes Gefühl von Sicherheit, Geborgenheit, beschützt und geliebt werden mit sich... ich könnte es mir nicht mehr anders vorstellen.“  
Er nahm noch zwei Tassen aus dem Schrank. „Auch Kaffee?“  
Ina nickte, Flo auch.

„Und, Marti... bist du nicht auch mal genervt, wenn Jako was entscheidet, was du eigentlich gar nicht willst?“  
„Sicher, kommt vor. Aber damit komm ich klar, immerhin habe ich mich bewusst dazu entschieden. Und halbe Sachen gehen nicht, ich meine, das wäre ja kein gehorchen, wenn ich das nur tue, wenns mir in den Kram passt...“  
Er reichte Ina die volle Tasse.  
„Aber schau mal, in einer Standartbeziehung gibt es das genau so, dass beide mal von den Eigenheiten des anderen genervt sind. Da muss man dann weitermachen, und sich daran erinnern, dass man doch eigentlich genau das liebt, oder?“  
Flo bekam die nächste Tasse in die Hand gedrückt. Nachdem nun alle versorgt waren, schaute er fragend zu Jako. Der nickte. Also machte Marti sich ebenfalls einen Kaffee.

„Irgendwie faszinierend ist das ganze ja schon“, sagte Ina nachdenklich.  
„Stimmt“, knurrte Flo. „Nach so ner tagelangen Streiterei finde ich den Gedanken ausgesprochen faszinierend, dass ich entscheiden könnte und du mir gehorchen würdest.“  
Er zwinkerte ihr zu und küsste sie leidenschaftlich.  
„Ich bin sogar inzwischen so mürbe“, sagte er, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, „dass ich, wenn du das Sagen hättest und ich dir gehorchen müsste, selbst das beinahe dem ewigen Rumstreiten vorziehen würde. Auch wenn wir dann in die blöden Berge fahren würden.“  
„Weißt du“, meinte Ina nachdenklich, „Wenn ich tatsächlich entscheiden könnte und du gehorchen würdest, wäre ich mir nicht sicher, dass ich mich für die Berge entscheiden würde. Immerhin hätte ich dann Verantwortung für uns beide und würde deine Wünsche mit in die Entscheidung einbeziehen... könnte durchaus sein, das wir ans Meer fahren würden.“

„Damit hast du einen entscheidenden Punkt angesprochenen“, sagte Marti. „Das macht es aus, und das macht es für ich auch völlig okay, Entscheidungen hinzunehmen, die mir nicht gefallen. Weil ich Jako zutiefst vertraue und weiß, das er meine Wünsche und so weiter mit einbezieht und nicht egoistisch oder aus Bequemlichkeit entscheidet.“  
Jako lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

„Eins möchte ich noch wissen“, sagte Ina unsicher.  
Marti ahnte, was jetzt kam.  
„Was geschieht... wenn du mal nicht gehorsam bist...“  
Es fiel ihr immer noch schwer, ein solches Wort in Zusammenhang mit Marti zu sehen, dem wilden, verrückten, fröhlichen, liebenswerten, aufgedrehten, selbstbewussten Marti. 

Marti schaute etwas verlegen drein.  
„Na ja, ist doch logisch, was dann geschieht, oder?“  
Er schluckte.  
„Dann werde ich von Jako bestraft.“

Flo sah interessiert erst zu Jako, dann zu Marti.  
„Ihr seid schon irgendwie was ganz besonderes, ihr zwei. Bisschen irre, aber irgendwie auch... na ja, ihr wisst was ihr wollt und macht das einfach. Find ich Hammer.“  
Ina trippelt von einem Fuß auf den anderen.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht, ob das jetzt zu privat ist, aber...“  
„Du möchtest wissen“, sagte Marti leise und verlegen, „ was bestraft werden bedeutet?“  
Ina nickte, auch verlegen und mit hochrotem Kopf.

Marti überlegte einen Augenblick.  
Dann sagte er, an Jako gewandt:  
„Jako, wir müssen ja noch die blöde Aktion von letztem Wochenende klären... können wir auch jetzt machen.“  
Jako nickte. „Okay.“  
„Ich hab da wohl... ziemlichen Mist gebaut“, sagte Marti leise.  
„War mit Freunden was trinken. Hab dann aber nicht, wie abgesprochen, das Auto stehen lassen und Jako angerufen, der mich abholen wollte, sondern bin gefahren. Ganz schön angeschickert. Jako war ziemlich sauer."  
Flo sog scharf die Luft ein.  
Jako knurrte: „Ja Mann. Seit gerade mal zwei Wochen ist dein Fuß wieder völlig gesund und du kannst wieder selber fahren. Und dann das. Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass ich dich niemals im Zorn bestrafe, sondern immer erst, wenn ich mich wieder beruhigt habe, Freundchen.“  
„Ich weiß, das war ne saublöde Aktion. Hab ich noch nie gebracht, sowas, und werd ich auch nicht wieder. Kann niemandem die Schuld geben, will auch nix beschönigen – das war einfach nur Scheiße.“

Er holte tief Luft.  
„Na ja, und unser allseits geschätzter Jako hat sich nun gemeiner Weise ausgedacht, dass ich mir selber Gedanken um meine Bestrafung machen soll.“  
Jako grinste. Marti strecke ihm die Zunge raus.  
„Na ja“, sagte er dann, „und eigentlich gibt es wohl nur eins, was jetzt angebracht ist.“  
Er holte sein Portemonnaie aus der Hosentasche und zog seinen Führerschein heraus.  
Nahm dann sein Schlüsselbund und friggelte den Autoschlüssel ab.   
Schob beides über den Tisch zu Jako.  
„Hier. Wie lange, das musst du bitte entscheiden.“

Jako nickte, während er die beiden Dinge einkassierte.  
„Wir haben jetzt Ende November. Ich denke, wenn du brav bleibst, bekommst du sie zu Weihnachten wieder.“  
Er küsste Marti.  
„Ich bin stolz auf dich. Das du so für deinen Mist einstehst. Ich liebe dich.“  
„Ich dich auch“.  
Und sie versanken in einem langen, innigen Kuss.

„Irgendwie ist das schon faszinierend“, sagte Ina. “Seltsam, schräg, aber faszinierend. Ich finds jedenfalls auch Klasse, dass ihr beiden Euer Ding macht. Auch, wenn es noch so ungewöhnlich ist.“  
„Weißt du was? Lass uns dieses Jahr in die Berge fahren, und nächstes Jahr an die See. Deal?“ fragte Flo.  
„Deal“, sagte Ina. Und dann begannen auch diese beiden, sich leidenschaftlich zu knutschen.

Zwei knutschende Paare in der WG Küche.  
Und keine Mondfee.  
Die hat keine Zeit.  
Ist gar nicht da.  
Warum?

Nun, ihr werdet es lesen...


	36. In Herbstlichen Stürmen: Feenstaub und Wichtelmützen

Da schwebe ick eben mal die Treppe runter.  
Oben waren alle happy und icke wollte bisschen alleene sein.  
Weil... ach, weeß ooch nich.  
Na ja, und dann sitzt da eener uffe Stufen, der nich grösser is als icke. Also so gross, wie Schuhgrösse 36 lang is. Und heult.

'N Typ mit Mütze. Roter Mütze. Wichtelmütze.  
Watte ma... Wichtelmütze?? Hier???  
Ick also an ihn ranjepirscht.  
„Hi!“  
Er zuckt zusammen.  
Sieht mich an.  
„Ähhhm … hi...“

„Wer bistn Du?“, frage ick.  
Er wieder am Schluchzen.  
„Weihnachts- Vorfreude-Wichtel“, sacht er. „Hab sogar nen Namen. Fritzel.“  
'N Namen! Dat ist wat besonderes. Hat kaum eener von uns.  
Icke ooch nich.

„Kann ick dir helfen? Ick meen, wat heulste denn so?“  
„Ich soll Weihnachtsvorfreude verbreiten.“  
Schnief  
„Aber wie soll ich das, wo ich doch so unglücklich bin....“  
„Und wieso biste unglücklich?“  
Er guckt mich gross an.  
Und denn:   
„Sie liebt mich nicht mehr!!!“  
Und er bricht ma so richtich in Tränen aus.

Ach du Kacke. Ick wees nich, was tun. Ick meene ick kann im Mondschein tanzen und so... aber Tränen trocknen? Hab ick nich jelernt.  
Er wieder:  
„Und ich hab sie doch so geliebt!!!“ Schluchz.  
Und ick so:  
„Wie jetz... dit jeht doch jar nich. Ick meene, wir könn doch jar nich lieben, wir Feen un Wichtel un so.“  
„Quatsch“, sacht er, „ das haben unsere besten Zauberer längst wissenschaftlich wiederlegt. Wir können das nicht von uns aus. Aber wir können es von den Menschen lernen. Wenn wir lange bei ihnen sind. Und ganz viel Liebe zu sehen kriegen.“

Jetze wird mir einiget klar.   
Dat mit dem Ziehen im Herzen... das komische Gefühl...das so schön is...  
Wies aussieht bin icke wohl auf dem Weg, Liebe zu lernen. Keen Wunder, wennde soviel bei Marti un Jako bist wie icke. Und soviel zu sehen kriegst...  
Ick meene, die beeden sind wennse zusammen sind am dauerknutschen. Und wennse gerade ma nicht knutschen... wie die Karnickel, sach ich euch...   
Plötzlich muss ich kichern.  
Dit könn wir Feen nu wohl wirklich nich.. Egal.

Er guckt mich erschrocken an.  
„Lachst du mich aus?  
„Neee, du echt nich. Aber sach ma, wer is den sie...?“  
Na super, nu heult er wieder.  
Und holt n Bild aus der Tasche.  
Das Bild zeigt … ne Katze?!  
„Nich dein Ernst!“  
Echt jetze, Katzen sind nich für Treue bekannt.

Und wat mach icke?  
Ick nehm ihn einfach in den Arm... so wie ick das von Jako und Marti kenne...  
scheint zu funktionieren. Heult nich mehr.  
„Wer... bist du eigentlich?“ fragt er.  
„Mondscheinfee. Hab aber keen Namen.“

Er guckt mich an. „Hübsch bist du.“  
Ick werd rot. Wat? oh... echt jetz, ick werd rot...   
Nehm seine Hand.  
Eine Ewigkeit sitzen wir auffer Stufe Hand in Hand.  
Und denne.....

Flash!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Scheisse, watn nu?  
Ick hab mir verliebt.....  
Ach du Kacke... wat mach ichn jetze!  
Marti, Jako, Hilfe!  
Tatsache, die beiden kommen Hand in Hand die Treppe runter.  
Bleiben stehen.  
„Hallo, ist da wer?“ fragt Jako.  
„Alles ruhig...", sagt Marti.  
Denn guckt er seinen Schatz an. „Komm...“ Und zieht ne in die Wohnung.  
Icke schnapp mir Fritzel und zieh ne hinterher.

Die beiden Menschen verschwinden im Schlafzimmer.  
Fritzel und icke ooch.  
Sitzen Hand in Hand aufer Spiegelkante.  
Gucken zu. Tolle Vorstellung.  
Wie immer, wenn Jako und Marti loslegen.

Liebe. Zärlichkeit. Streicheln. Küssen. Kitzeln. Knabbern. Vögeln. Nach Luft schnappen. Von vorn anfangen. Zarte Berührungen, zärtliche Schläge, seidenweiche Fesseln, sanfte federleichte Küsse – überall.   
Fritzel hat sich an mich jekuschelt und … ja, ick spüre Liebe.   
Plötzlich dreht er sich zu mir und küsst mir.  
„Aber...“ flüstere ich, „ die Katze...“  
„Vergiss die Katze...“, sagt er.  
„Ich habe mich frisch verliebt...“  
Küsst mir wieder.

Ick globe, ich weiß jetze, wat ick will. Pfeiff auf Teiche und Mondschein und so... egal wohin, ick werd mit Fritzel gehen. Wennet sein muss bis ans Ende der Welt.  
Aber jetze sitzen wir hier und … trinken Lustschreie. Die prickeln so schön... machen bisschen betrunken... Und icke verstreue Feenstaub. Der glitzert so schön.

Fritzel stößt mit mir an und sacht:   
„Weisst du was? Wenn du magst, möchte ich dich Selene nennen. Wegen Mond und so...“  
Ick nicke begeistert.  
'N eigener Name.   
Und das alles wäre nicht passiert, wenn ich nicht wegen Jako und Marti hierher gekommen wäre...  
Danke, Jarti, denk icke und denn...  
Knutschen Fritzel und icke und et is der schönste Moment seit ungefähr dreitausend Jahren.  
Selbst Holla, die Waldfee, hat nie sowat schönet erlebt.

Kannste glooben.  
Echt.


	37. In Herbstlichen Stürmen: Sorge und Entscheidung

Jakos Handy klingelte. Marti.  
„Jako? Du, ich möchte was mit dir besprechen.“  
„Okay, schieß los.“  
„Nein, nicht so. Lieber persönlich. Können wir uns nach der Arbeit treffen? Am Sonntag wurde doch der Weihnachtsmarkt bei uns um die Ecke eröffnet. An dem Platz, wo wir im Frühjahr die Erdbeeren gekauft haben. Da am Glühweinstand. Ja?“  
„Gut, Marti, aber...“  
Er hatte schon aufgelegt.

Jako begann sofort, sich Sorgen zu machen.  
Marti hatte komisch geklungen. Ernst. Gehetzt. Oder so.  
Was war los?  
Jako war sich klar darüber, dass er sich viel zu viel Sorgen machte. Seit der Angst um Marti, als er befürchten musste, dass dieser Krebs hätte, sorgte er sich dauernd, und Marti nicht so extrem zu bemuttern, war ihm nicht leicht gefallen.  
Aber um so etwas konnte es nicht gehen... nein, Marti hatte nicht ängstlich geklungen.  
Gut. Also was dann?

Eine kalte Hand griff nach seinem Herzen. Ging es etwa um ihre Beziehung?   
Hatte Marti genug von ihm?  
Hatte er jemanden anderen kennengelernt... oder einfach festgestellt, dass die Beziehung mit Jako ihm doch nicht das gab, was er sich ersehnte...  
Nein, sagte er sich. Das hätte er ihm angemerkt.  
Marti hatte sich heute Morgen so liebevoll wie immer von ihm verabschiedet. Und Marti war der ehrlichste Mensch, den er kannte... Er trug sein Herz auf der Zunge und war so offen und aufrichtig, dass es nicht viele Menschen gab, die ihm da gleichkamen.

Reiß dich zusammen, Jako, sagte er zu sich selbst. Das wird alles halb so schlimm.  
Irgendwie schaffte er es, den Tag hinter sich zu bringen.  
Schließlich summte sein Handy, Nachricht von Marti: „In einer halben Stunde.“  
Also zog er sich an und ging los.

Es war der erste Dezembertag und das Wetter hatte über Nacht von herbstlich stürmisch auf winterlich gewechselt. Es war schneidend kalt. Als Jako aus dem Haus trat, fielen tatsächlich erste schüchterne Schneeflöckchen.  
In wenigen Minuten hatte er den kleinen, gemütlichen Weihnachtsmarkt erreicht. Es waren nur wenige Stände, aber mit einer schönen, stimmungsvollen Atmosphäre.  
Jako dachte zurück. Voriges Jahr hatten sie sich auch schon mal hier verabredet, zum Glühweintrinken.  
Sie waren umeinander herumgeschlichen wie zwei verliebte Kater, aber keiner hatte sich getraut, dem anderen zu sagen, was er empfand.  
Das hatten sie erst Wochen später geschafft, im kalten, nassen März. Und auch nur, weil ihre Freunde es nicht mehr mit ansehen konnten und kräftig gekuppelt hatten...  
Jako schmunzelte.

Als er an den Glühweinstand kam, stand Marti schon dort. Er lächelte Jako an und gab ihm einen zärtlichen Begrüßungskuss. Marti war, ebenso wie Jako, warm angezogen, hatte sich in seinen Schal gekuschelt und eine warme Mütze tief über die Ohren gezogen. Nase und Wangen waren rot vor Kälte. Er sah echt niedlich aus.  
Er bestellte zwei Tassen Glühwein und drückte eine davon Jako in die Hand. Sie stellten sich an einen Stehtisch und wärmten sich die Hände an dem warmen Getränk. 

„Also Marti, was ist los?“, fragte Jako nun, der langsam ungeduldig wurde. Was immer es war, er wollte es wissen.  
„Tja also. Mein Sprecherprojekt ist besser vorangekommen als gedacht. Wir werden Ende der Woche schon fertig sein.“  
Okay, das war es also? Marti machte sich Sorgen, weil er keinen anschließenden Job hatte?  
Aber Marti sprach weiter.  
„Ich hab nun ein Angebot für danach. Das würde zum 15. Dezember losgehen, also in genau zwei Wochen.“  
Marti kaute auf der Unterlippe.  
„Marti, das ist doch Klasse! Was hast du denn?“

„Ach Jako, das wäre für ein Projekt beim Fernsehen. Die Moderation einer Kindersendung. Dafür habe ich mich beworben, als wir beide noch nicht zusammen waren. Es hat so lange gedauert, aber jetzt muss ich mich ganz kurzfristig entscheiden, ob ich das machen will. Bis übermorgen.“  
Er schloss kurz die Augen.  
„Jako, das wäre für diesen Kinderkanal. Und ich müsste dafür... für drei bis vier Monate... nach Köln.“

So, jetzt war es also raus.  
Marti stand da mit gesenktem Kopf und schaute unglücklich drein.  
Jako lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
Drei bis vier Monate... getrennt von Marti.  
Fuck.

„Jako, was mach ich denn jetzt? Ich muss die Entscheidung treffen, und zwar zügig. Ich will das so gerne machen, das wäre eine Riesenchance, und Spaß machen würde es auch, ich würde so viel dazu lernen... Aber ich will es andererseits auf gar keinen Fall, weil ich nicht ein paar Monate getrennt von dir sein will... Ach Mann.“  
Er schmiegte sich an Jako.   
„Ich habe zu Anfang mal gesagt, dass ich dir gehorchen will, aber bei großen und wichtigen Sachen mir das Recht vorbehalte, selber zu entscheiden. Also da, wo es echt um viel geht.“  
Jako nickte.   
„Ja, Marti, das ist ganz klar.“  
Marti fuhr fort:  
„Das ist nun so eine wichtige Entscheidung. Und nun steh ich hier und denke: wenn ich könnte, würde ich diese Entscheidung gerne dir überlassen. Aber das kann ich nicht von dir verlangen.“  
Er seufzte enttäuscht.

Sie standen eine Weile schweigend da und tranken ihren Glühwein.  
Marti mit gesenktem Kopf, unglücklich, unentschlossen.  
Egal, wie er sich entschied, er würde mit der Entscheidung nicht zufrieden sein, so oder so.   
Würde er nach Köln gehen, würde er denken: Scheiße, warum bin ich nicht bei Jako geblieben. Und würde er nicht gehen, würde er bereuen, die Chance verpasst zu haben. Noch nie im Leben war er so unentschlossen gewesen und so wenig bereit, eine Entscheidung mit all ihren Konsequenzen zu treffen. Weil es eben nicht nur ihn, sondern auch Jako betraf.  
Er sehnte sich danach, die Entscheidung Jako überlassen zu können.  
Er seufzte sehnsüchtig.

In dem Augenblick begann Jako zu sprechen.  
„Marti, wenn du das willst, also wirklich und mit allen Konsequenzen willst, bin ich bereit, dir diese Entscheidung abzunehmen. Aber das tue ich nur, wenn ich hundertprozentig sicher sein kann, das es das ist was du möchtest.“  
Marti sah ihn völlig verblüfft an. Das würde Jako für ihn tun? Das würde er auf sich nehmen?  
Er nickte. Erst zögernd, aber dann entschlossen.  
„Ja, Jako. Das möchte ich. Bitte.“  
„Marti, es muss dann aber klar sein, dass ich meine Entscheidung zwar erklären, aber nicht diskutieren werde und absoluten Gehorsam verlange.“  
Marti nickte.  
„Ja. Das ist mir klar. Wenn du das wirklich für mich tust, dann werde ich deine Entscheidung akzeptieren. Ohne irgendwie zu maulen oder so.“  
„Gut, dann möchte ich, dass du mir jetzt in die Augen schaust und sagst: Jako, ich möchte, dass du entscheidest. Und wenn du das gesagt hast, gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Also überlege dir das gut. Ich werde mir dann Zeit lassen bis morgen früh. Die Sache überdenken.“  
Marti holte tief Luft. Sah Jako in die Augen.  
Und sagte dankbar und entschlossen:   
„Jako, ich möchte, dass du entscheidest.“

 

Jako nickte bedächtig.  
Er brauchte die Bedenkzeit eigentlich nicht.  
Er würde zu Martis bestem entscheiden.  
Er hatte die Entscheidung längst getroffen.


	38. Trotz des Winters Kälte: Kälte und Wärme

Jako wälzte sich die halbe Nacht hin und her.  
Ja, er hatte die Entscheidung bereits getroffen. Das änderte nichts daran, dass er sie immer und immer wieder überdachte. War es richtig so? Ja, es war das einzig vernünftige.  
Marti neben ihm wälzte sich ebenfalls hin und her.  
Schließlich spürte Jako, wie Martis Hand nach seiner griff und sie fest umschloss.  
Als Jako den Kopf zu seinem Schatz drehte, sah er in zwei blitzeblaue Augen.  
Müde schaute Marti ihn an.

„Kannst du auch nicht mehr schlafen, Kleiner?“  
Marti gähnte und nickte. Er nahm sein Handy.  
Vier Uhr. In zwei Stunden müsste er raus...  
„Jako?“  
„Ja?“  
„Wo wir doch nun beide wach sind... können wir da nicht aufstehen? Ich meine, ich würde gerne reden...“  
Jako nickte.   
„Okay."  
Marti wollte aus dem Bett steigen, um Frühstück zumachen.  
Jako drückte ihn zurück auf die weiche Matratze.  
„Bleib liegen, Schatz, heute bin ich mal dran.“  
„Aber...“  
„Nix aber, das ist ein Befehl!“  
Er lächelte Marti an und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss. Marti seufzte zufrieden. Er liebte es, Jako zu bedienen; aber so ab und an mal war es ganz schön, selbst verwöhnt zu werden. Wenn es etwas besonderes blieb.

Jako tapste noch etwas müde in die Küche. Deckte den Tisch, stellte Wurst, Käse, Marmelade zurecht. Kochte zwei Eier, machte Kaffee, schob Weißbrotscheiben in den Toaster.  
Dann holte er Marti.

Sie frühstückten erst einmal.  
Schließlich räusperte sich Marti.  
„Hast... hast du dich schon entschieden?“  
Jako nickte.  
Er nahm Martis Hände in seine.  
„Marti, ich habe die Vernunft entscheiden lassen. Du wirst nach Köln gehen und diese Chance wahrnehmen. Alles andere wäre dumm von dir und egoistisch von mir.“  
Marti senkte den Kopf. Jako hatte recht. Natürlich. Aber es würde so schwer werden...  
Er nickte.  
„Jako, ich... Danke. Ich meine, dafür, dass du mir das abgenommen hast. Ich bin ja sonst durchaus entscheidungsfreudig. Aber diesmal fällt mir gehorchen wesentlich leichter als entscheiden zu müssen. Danke.“  
Und er küsste seine Verlobten. Erst sanft, dann stürmischer. Ein langer, leidenschaftlicher Kuss.

„Ich werde dich so schrecklich vermissen, Jako.“  
„Ich dich doch auch, Marti. Aber schau mal, es sind doch nur ein paar Monate. Die gehen ruck zuck vorbei. Und wir können uns sicher auch ein paar mal besuchen. Und skypen, wann immer wir Zeit haben. Und eh du dich versiehst, bist du wieder hier.“  
Marti kuschelte sich an ihn.  
„Ja“, sagte er. „Wir beide werden das schaffen.“  
„Deine Operation ist Anfang Mai geplant. Da bist du dann wieder zurück. Das passt also prima.“  
Jako streichelte ihm übers Haar.  
„Und während du in Köln bist, fangen wir schon mal an, Pläne zu machen. Für unsere Hochzeit. Ja?“  
Marti nickte.

„Das wird ein kalter Winter, so lange ohne dich“, sagte Marti.  
„Na“, meinte Jako, „Ich geb dir ganz viel Wärme von mir mit.“  
„Okay. Deine Liebe wärmt mich immer. Trotz des Winters Kälte.“  
„Trotz des Winters Kälte“, sagte Jako.

Und Marti fühlte, dass er geborgen war.  
Auch, wenn Jako nicht bei ihm sein würde.  
Er fühlte sich in Sicherheit.

Trotz des Winters Kälte.


	39. Trotz des Winters Kälte: Nikolaus und Ruprecht

Marti schüttelte sich den Schnee von der Jacke, bevor er die Wohnung betrat.  
Es war ein komisches Gefühl. Der letzte Tag im Studio. Sie waren mit allem fertig geworden, und er war total lieb verabschiedet worden. Man hatte angedeutet, dass man sich schon auf weitere Projekte mit ihm freute... Es gab konkrete Pläne dazu. Gute Aussichten also.  
Jetzt hatte er erst mal eine Woche frei und konnte in Ruhe noch alles mögliche für Köln vorbereiten.

Ach ja, Köln.   
Er freute sich auf diese Aufgabe. Jetzt, wo es entschieden war, kam er super damit zurecht. Er würde Jako schrecklich vermissen, ja. Aber er war nun einmal ein Mensch, der so sehr im hier und jetzt lebte und die Gegebenheiten nahm, um das beste draus zu machen, dass er das einfach problemlos schaffen würde. Und einen Menschen, den man liebte, zu vermissen, war ja irgendwo auch was schönes. Zumal wenn man ziemlich genau wusste, wann man sich wiedersehen würde und wann die Trennung vorbei sein würde.  
Jako würde vermutlich deutlich mehr unter der Sache leiden. 

Jako. Marti durchflutete eine Welle der Zuneigung, wenn er an seinen Verlobten dachte. Er hatte ihm die Entscheidung abgenommen und ihn auch schon so sehr unterstützt... Marti wusste, dass er sich zu hundert Prozent auf ihn verlassen konnte.  
Im Augenblick hörte er ihn in der Küche werkeln. Jako hatte in der Uni schon eher Schluss gehabt.  
Marti hängte seinen Mantel an die Garderobe, schlüpfte aus den Stiefeln und schlenderte in Richtung Küche.

Wärme und ein erstaunlich guter Duft schlug ihm entgegen. Jako stand am Herd und beäugte aufmerksam einen Topf, in dem es brodelte.   
„Hallo, Marti, magst du bitte den Tisch decken? Suppenteller für fünf, bitte. Und Brot aufschneiden.“  
Marti tat, wie ihm geheißen.  
Jako nahm den Topf vom Herd und stellte ihn mitten auf den hölzernen Küchentisch. Marti schnupperte.  
„Gemüseeintopf. Mit Rindfleisch und Nudeln“, sagte Jako.   
„Wow!“ Marti war echt beeindruckt.  
„Na ja“, gab Jako zu, „Felix war bis vor zehn Minuten noch hier und hat mir geholfen. Er holt gerade Frodo und Flo zum Essen.“  
Es klingelte auch schon, und ein paar Minuten später saßen alle gemeinsam um den Tisch und verspeisten Jakos Meisterwerk.  
„Echt erstaunlich, wie häuslich ihr geworden seid, seit ihr zusammenlebt“, grinste Flo.  
Jako grinste und Marti neckte ihn:   
„Na ja, irgendwann muss meine Erziehung ja fruchten.“  
Sie brachen alle zusammen in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
Ach ja, diese fröhliche Bande würde Marti auch vermissen. Aber es wären ja nur ein paar Monate.

Als sie später wieder allein in der Wohnung waren und die Küche soweit aufgeräumt hatten, flitzte Marti plötzlich los, und kam wieder mit Jakos Paar schwarzer Stiefel und dem Beutel mit Schuhputzzeug. Er drückte beides Jako in die Hand.  
„Marti, was soll das denn jetzt?“  
„Na- Schuhe putzen bitte. Morgen ist der sechste Dezember.“  
„Ja und?“  
„Nikolaus!“  
Jako fiel die Kinnlade runter.  
„Dein Ernst?“  
Marti nickte eindringlich.

Jako kannte seinen Frechdachs. Der hatte was vor. Also gut, Jako tat ihm breit grinsend den Gefallen und putzte brav seine Stiefel. Er hatte Spaß an Martis beinahe kindlichem Eifer, denn der putzte seine ebenfalls. Anschließend wurden beide Paare demonstrativ neben die Wohnungstür gestellt.  
„Du hättest gar nicht putzen brauchen, du bekommst ja doch bestenfalls nur eine Rute“, sagte Jako grinsend.   
Marti schmiegte sich an ihn und streichelte sanft über Jakos Schritt.  
„Wenn wir von dieser Rute reden, da hab ich nichts gegen, dann bin ich gerne unartig gewesen.“  
Jako lachte.  
„Nix da, die ist nur für brave kleine Martis!“  
Sie küssten sich innig und liebevoll.

Jako schmunzelte in den Kuss.  
Auch er hatte etwas geplant. Er wäre nur nie auf die Idee mit dem Schuhe putzen gekommen...  
Felix hatte einen Notfall-Schlüssel zu ihrer Wohnung und das Nikoläuschen für Marti. Er würde in den frühen Morgenstunden, wenn sie beide noch schliefen, Martis Stiefel zurechtmachen...  
Marti dagegen schaffte es, wach zu bleiben, nachdem Jako schon eingeschlafen war. Er schob vorsichtig Jakos Arm zu Seite und schlich in den Flur.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten sie eng aneinander gekuschelt. Marti seufzte. Ja, das würde ihm zugegebenermaßen auch fehlen. Na ja.  
Ein Gutenmorgenküsschen, ein bisschen Kuscheln. Man musste ja nicht sofort aus dem Bett springen. Es war Samstag, und sie hatten Zeit. Wenn Marti erst fort war, würde Jako sich auch mit Feuereifer wieder aufs Musikprojekt stürzen. Aber dieses Wochenende nahm er sich einfach Zeit für seinen Schatz. Felix hatte Verständnis dafür. Na klar, Felix eben. 

Irgendwann standen sie nun doch auf – Jako war neugierig. Marti nicht, der rechnete gar nicht damit, dass in seinem Stiefel auch was wäre.   
Und dann standen sie beide mit großen Augen da, freuten sich … und kicherten. Lachten.   
Drückten sich und lachten wieder.

Jako hatte einen großen Schokonikolaus bekommen. Daneben stecke eine Haarbürste. In Pink. Mit einer Disneyprinzessin auf der Rückseite. Welche? Keine Ahnung, aber es war eine braunhaarige, und Marti, ach nein, der Nikolaus, hatte das Gesicht mit einem Foto von Jakos Gesicht überklebt und mit Klarlack überzogen. Außerdem rosa Glitzer-Haargummis. Kleine bunte Haarklemmen.   
„Du Blödmann“, sagte Jako, immer noch lachend.  
„Iiiich?“, fragte Marti, mit gespielt unschuldigem Blick. Und breitem Grinsen.   
„Der Nikolaus weiß eben, wie eitel du in Bezug auf dein Haar bist."

In Martis Stiefel steckte tatsächlich eine Rute. So eine aus mehreren Zweigen zusammengebundene, wie man es von alten Zeichnungen kennt. An die Zweige gebunden waren kleine Schokoladenteile. Zwischen den Zweigen steckte jedoch etwas viel besseres: Der Führerschein und der Autoschlüssel.  
Marti drückte Jako noch mal ganz doll.   
„Danke!“  
„Na ja,“ sagte Jako, „das brauchst du ja schließlich, wenn du nach Köln gehst.“  
Marti küsste ihn liebevoll.  
Jako war einfach großartig.  
Dann entdeckte er noch ein kleines, mit goldener Schleife an die Rute gebundenes, zusammengerolltes Zettelchen.  
Jako zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. Das Zettelchen war nicht von ihm. Felix?  
Marti las es. Grinste. Jako nahm ihm den Zettel aus der Hand.  
„Einmal Jako die Haare bürsten. Jedes mal, wenn du zu Besuch in Berlin bist.“  
Felix.  
Felix war einfach unschlagbar.

Jako packte sein Nikoläuschen in eine Bastschale und platzierte sie dekorativ mitten auf dem Holztisch in der Küche. Marti tat seine „Rute“ in eine trockene Blumenvase und stellte sie daneben. Sah witzig aus.

„Die nehme ich mit nach Köln“, sagte Marti leise.  
„Die wird mich daran erinnern, dass ich mich auch dort... an deine Regeln und Verbote halte.“  
Jako drückte ihn an sich.  
„Ja, so ein paar Regeln werden wir noch besprechen müssen. Aber jetzt lass uns erst mal frühstücken.“


	40. Trotz des Winters Kälte: Küchentisch und Krawatte

Sie frühstückten in aller Ruhe und ließen sich richtig schön Zeit.  
Mittendrin klingelte Martis Handy. Er ging dran und das Gespräch dauerte ein paar Minuten. Jako hing indessen seinen Gedanken nach.  
Schließlich hängte Marti ein. Er strahlte seinen Verlobten an.  
„Jako, das war Hendrik, ein alter Kumpel aus Salzgitter-Zeiten. Der wohnt jetzt in Köln in einer WG, und einer der Mitbewohner ist zur Zeit für ein halbes Jahr in den USA. Ich kann das Zimmer haben und dort wohnen, solange ich in Köln bin.“  
„Prima“ , freute sich Jako. Er grinste.   
„Dann bist du ja unter Aufsicht und kannst nicht allzuviel Blödsinn machen.“  
„Mann, du Spast!“ Marti boxte ihn auf den Oberarm.

Jako schnappte sich Martis Handgelenk.  
„Lass das“, sagte er mit rauer Stimme und schaute Marti in die Augen.  
„Denk dran, das ist unser vorerst letztes gemeinsames Wochenende. Ich habe vor...“  
Marti schloss die Augen und ein wohliger Schauer lief über seinen Rücken.  
„... vieles mit dir anzustellen, was uns in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten verwehrt sein wird.“  
Jako leckte sich die Lippen.  
„Und wenn du frech wirst...“   
Oh Mann, diese erotische, tiefe Stimme machte Marti fast wahnsinnig.  
„... gehört dir den Po zu versohlen auch dazu...“  
Marti atmete tief aus.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob mich das nun zum brav sein animiert...“, sagte er und schmunzelte verlegen.  
Jako beugte sich zu ihm über den Tisch und küsste ihn, lange und ausgiebig.

„Der Einkauf...“, japste Marti.  
„Später...“, knurrte Jako.   
Sie küssten sich immer noch.  
Schließlich zog Jako seinen Schatz von seinem Stuhl hoch, ohne dabei mit dem Küssen aufzuhören, und drückte ihn gegen den Küchenschrank.  
„Verdammt, du machst mich so an, du heißer Typ!“  
Marti genoss Jakos Erregung und er selber spürte, wie die Lust auch durch seinen Körper pulsierte...  
„Schlafzimmer?“, hauchte er.  
„Nein“, sagte Jako.   
„Ich will dich hier und jetzt!“

Er schubste Marti zum Küchentisch, schob das Geschirr an die Seite.  
Drückte Martis Oberkörper auf den Tisch.  
Streifte ihm die Boxershorts nach unten, und seine eigene auch.  
Er drückte seinen „kleinen Jako“ an die Hinterbacken seines Liebsten.

Ähäm... was auch immer hier gerade geschieht, senken wir mal schamhaft die Köpfe und beißen in den Limonenschnitz, beruhigen Körper und Gemüt und lassen den beiden mal ein bisschen Privatsphäre...  
Aber nur ein bisschen, versprochen.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie, ziemlich erschöpft, Arm in Arm auf dem Küchenboden, Jakos Kopf auf Martis Schulter, beide an den Kühlschrank gelehnt.  
Es war wild und heftig gewesen, es war lustvoll und wunderbar gewesen, und es war... erst der Anfang gewesen... das Wochenende begann immerhin gerade erst.  
Schließlich rappelten sie sich auf.  
Es half ja nichts, ein paar Dinge mussten erledigt werden. Sie räumten die Küche auf, sprangen unter die Dusche, zogen sich an.  
Machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg zum Einkauf. Sie besorgten, was man so braucht, für ein gemütliches Wochenende zu zweit. Es wurde ihnen richtig bewusst, wie wertvoll gemeinsame Zeit war, jetzt, wo sie erst einmal so wenig davon haben würden.

Jako hatte sich vorgenommen, heute Abend ein richtiges Candle Light Dinner für Marti zu zaubern. Und diesmal ohne Felix' Hilfe. Es gab einfach Dinge, für die spannte man den besten Freund nicht ein. Das musste man einfach selber hinkriegen. Na ja, er war sich sicher, dass Marti ihm verzeihen würde, wenn nicht alles klappen würde.  
Deswegen bat er Marti, mitsamt den Einkäufen in einem Café auf ihn zu warten und sprang in den Bioladen, um noch einige Dinge zu kaufen, die sein Schatz erst mal nicht zu sehen bekam.  
Ein paar gute Steaks. Knackiger Salat. Zutaten für Kartoffelgratin sowie für Martis Lieblingsnachtisch: Mousse au Chocolat.   
Als er mit seinem gefüllten Beutel wieder zu Marti stieß, schaute der fragend, aber Jako schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
„Später.“

Zu Hause scheuchte er Marti aus der Küche und räumte in aller Ruhe die Einkäufe weg.   
Als er ins Wohnzimmer kam, hatte Marti es sich auf dem Sofa gemütlich gemacht.  
Nackt wie Gott ihn schuf.  
Allerdings hatte er sich eine Krawatte umgebunden. Jakos Krawatte aus dem S.P.A.M.-Dreh. Und imitierte Jakos Stimme:   
„Ich bin wieder suited up!“  
Irgendwie sah das sexy aus. Süß und sexy zugleich. Verrucht und unschuldig zugleich.  
Jako wurde es heiß. Schon wieder.  
Dieser Bengel.

Jako zog Marti an der Krawatte vom Sofa hoch. Zog ihn hinter sich her ins Schlafzimmer.  
Löste die Krawatte und stieß Marti aufs Bett.  
Nahm seine Hände und band sie damit am Bett fest.  
„Hab ich dir versprochen“, sagte er, „als du noch den Gips hattest, erinnerst du dich?“  
„Ja...“  
Jako kniete sich zwischen Martis Beine. Er beugte sich über ihn, stütze sich rechts und links neben ihm ab und begann, ihn zu küssen. Erst sanft, dann leidenschaftlich...  
Ließ seine Lippen über Martis Körper wandern, hörte mit Genuss sein erregtes Stöhnen...  
Knabberte sanfte an den Brustwarzen.  
Hauchte Küsse auf den Bauchnabel.  
Ließ die Zunge darin spielen.  
Ließ sie zurück zu den Brustwarzen küssen, und wieder zum Bauchnabel.

Dann küsste er sanft die Spitze von Martis Penis. Marti bäumte sich auf, sein Blick war lustverschleiert, sein Atem schwer...  
„Ich werde dich zappeln lassen“, flüsterte Jako.  
„Ich möchte, das du dich unter mir windest und schreist und den Verstand verlierst...“  
Dann erst umschlossen seine Lippen Martis Spitze...

Er machte seine Drohung war. Brachte Marti bis kurz davor... und ließ dann von ihm ab...  
Dreimal.  
Nach dem dritten mal begann Marti zu schimpfen.  
„Du verdammter Idiot! Du Vollpfosten! Das kannst du nicht machen! Ich kann nicht mehr!"  
Um dann zu bitten. Ja regelrecht zu betteln.  
„Bitte, Jako... bitte... ich kann nicht mehr... ich flehe dich an... bitte!"  
Als Jako ihn schließlich erlöste, schrie er vor Lust. Er konnte nicht anders.  
Erschöpft lagen sie nebeneinander. Jako hatte Martis Fesseln gelöst.  
Sie hielten sich ganz fest und sahen sich verliebt in die Augen.  
„Du bist so schön“, flüsterte Jako.  
Marti wurde rot.   
„Nein, bin ich nicht!“  
„Doch“, sagte Jako, „und ich weiß, wovon ich rede, ich bin schließlich Künstler, und als solcher habe ich Geschmack.“  
„Arroganter Schnösel!“, knurrte Marti und boxte ihn erneut auf den Unterarm.

„So“, sagte Jako grinsend.  
„Das war nun schon das zweite Mal heute. Und Beschimpft hat du mich auch...Da bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig, als dir zu zeigen, wer der Herr im Hause ist...“  
„Als ob du das wärst!“, fuhr Marti neckend dazwischen.  
„... und dir deinen süßen kleinen Hintern zu versohlen.“  
„Dazu...“, sagte Marti, „... musst du mich erst einmal haben!“  
Und er sprang vom Bett, sauste aus der Tür und schloss sie von außen zu.  
„Hey!“, rief Jako und trommelte von innen dagegen.  
Dann musste er lachen.   
Marti schien wieder irgendetwas auszuhecken.  
„Warte schön brav, bis ich dich raus lasse!“, rief der und lachte ebenfalls schallend.   
Ein typischer Jako- und Marti- Lachflash. Nur dass dies mal eine Tür dazwischen war.

Schließlich kriegten sie sich ein.  
Marti fuhr sich durch die Haare.  
Ein versohlter Hintern war ihm sicher. Der Gedanke daran sorgte dafür, daß sein kleiner Freund sich schon wieder aufrichtete... Er grinste.   
Also konnte er Jako auch noch zappeln lassen, bevor er ihn raus ließ.

Er hatte seinen Grund gehabt, Jako einzusperren.  
Er wollte etwas vorbereiten.


	41. Trotz des Winters Kälte: Karat und Kitsch

Jako akzeptierte die Situation und legte sich gemütlich aufs Bett. Tat sich Kopfhöhrer in die Ohren und machte auf dem Handy Musik an. Irgendeine vorgeschlagene Random-Playlist auf Spotify.  
Er stellte sie leise ein, da er ein wenig nachdenken wollte, seine Gedanken spielen lassen wollte.

Marti.   
So wie es aussah, würde Marti die zeitlich begrenzte Trennung deutlich besser verkraften als er selber. Nachdem die Entscheidung gefallen war, hatte er sie akzeptiert und machte das beste draus. Marti würde ihn auch vermissen, sehr sogar, aber er würde nicht... leiden... so wie Jako.  
Marti lebte im hier und jetzt. So war er eben. Das hatte den Vorteil, dass er Vergangenem nie hinterher trauerte, sondern sich freute, es gehabt zu haben... dass Schwierigkeiten für ihn etwas waren, dem man sich stellen musste, das man aber nicht bejammerte...dass er Entscheidungen, einmal getroffen, nie anzweifelte, auch sich selbst nie anzweifelte...das Freude und glückliche Momente für ihn eine Unendlichkeit im Augenblick besaßen, die er aus tiefster Seele genoss.  
Das hatte allerdings manchmal auch den Nachteil des Leichtsinns durch Handeln ohne die Folgen zu bedenken. Na ja.   
Dafür gab es ja ihn. Jako grinste. Er würde auf seinen Marti schon aufpassen, auch aus der Ferne.

Die Playlist spielte einen alten Song der Gruppe Karat, einer Ostrock- Gruppe, die es noch immer gab und die immer noch Erfolg hatte, wenngleich die alten Songs die besten waren. 

„Jeder Tag zeigt mir sein Gesicht.  
Es ist mir gleich, wie es zu mir spricht.  
Ich liebe jede Stunde.“

Ja. Das beschrieb Marti. So war Marti.

Er, Jako, machte sich im allgemeinen deutlich mehr Sorgen über die Dinge. Er grübelte mehr, sorgte sich mehr, bedachte mehr... es dauerte länger, es musste mehr geschehen, bis er zutiefst glücklich war... aber wenn, dann war er es richtig, und dann hielt es, und es musste wiederum sehr viel geschehen, ihm dieses Glücklichsein wieder zu nehmen.

Sie ergänzten sich einfach hervorragend.   
Was Jako für Marti an Halt, Stärke, Vernunft mitbrachte, und ihn damit ein bisschen erdete, das brachte Marti für Jako an vorbehaltloser Fröhlichkeit und Leichtigkeit mit und gab ihm damit Flügel.  
Beide jedoch verband eine tiefe Lebenslust. Sie liebten das Leben, jeder auf seine ganz eigene Weise.

Als Jako soweit war mit seinen Gedanken, öffnete sich die Tür, und Martis lächelndes Gesicht schaute herein.  
„Na, Tiger, kann ich dich raus lassen, ohne dass du mich zerfetzt?"  
„Uuuuaaaargh!!!“ Jako gab ein Tigerbrüllen von sich.  
Marti lachte. Kam zum Bett, nahm Jakos Hand.  
„Komm, du Miezekatze.“   
Und er zog seinen Schatz hinter sich her in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

Vor der Tür blieb er stehen.  
Jako sah zu seiner Belustigung, dass Marti knallrot geworden war.  
„Ich bin der Kitschkönig“, sagte er verlegen und schaute zu Boden.  
„Aber mir war eben danach.. wehe, du lachst mich aus.“  
Dabei blieb jedoch der Anflug eines Grinsens in seinen Mundwinkeln. Keinerlei Selbstzweifel eben, dachte Jako und grinste seinerseits.

 

Marti zog ihn nun ins Zimmer.  
Auf dem Tisch und auf dem Boden waren Kerzen verteilt, jede Menge und ganz verschiedene. Von Teelichten, über Wachskerzen bis zu kitschigen roten Herzkerzen.  
Auf dem Tisch stand aufgeklappt das Laptop. Marti bugsierte seine Schatz aufs Sofa und startete ein Video.

Zuerst erschienen, mit Musik hinterlegt, Fotos. Aus der Zeit noch vor ihrer Beziehung, Standbilder von ihnen beiden, aus ihrer Zeit bei Techscalibur. Schon damals waren sie verliebt ineinander gewesen, ohne es vom anderen zu wissen...   
Fotos aus ihrer Anfangszeit. Vom Sommer. Aus der Zeit, in der Marti den Gips trug...  
Dann Schnitt. Aufblende. Marti erschien, oben im Fewjar- Musikzimmer. Mit seiner Gitarre, im Hintergrund Felix an den Keyboards.   
Eine Interpretation des Songs, den Marti im Herbst für Jako geschrieben hatte. Er hatte das mit Felix und Frodo, der die Kamera geführt hatte, gemeinsam ausgeheckt.  
Abblende. Schnitt. Wieder Fotos. Diesmal kitschig mit rosa Filter und Herzchen... Jako hörte Marti ein Lachen unterdrücken.  
Schnitt.   
Marti im Schneidersitz auf ihrem Küchentisch.  
„Jako, das ist irgendwie alles schon mal gesagt worden, aber ich möchte es gerne noch mal aussprechen... Du hältst mein Herz in deinen Händen. Du hast mich in deinen Händen. Ich gehöre dir, mit Leib und Seele, ganz gleich, ob ich bei dir bin oder weit fort.“  
Ein auf die Hand gehauchter und in Richtung Kamera gepusteter Kuss.  
Ausblende.  
Schluss.

Marti warf einen Blick auf Jako. Schief grinsend und ein bisschen schüchtern.  
Jako sah ihm in die Augen.  
Legte die Arme um ihn. Küsste ihn lange und voller Leidenschaft.  
„Danke, du Kitschkönig. Das ist wunderschön.“  
Sie küssten sich erneut.  
„Marti, das Video wird immer und immer wieder laufen. Bis du wieder da bist.“  
Marti strahlte.  
„Ich liebe dich“, sagte Jako, „Und du hast recht: Du gehörst mir. Egal ob du hier bist, oder in Köln. Und... du wirst mit gehorchen, egal ob du hier bist, oder in Köln. Okay?“  
„Ja...“ Marti nickte.   
Er sah glücklich und zufrieden aus.  
Sie hielten sich lange eng umschlungen.

„Jako?“  
„Ja?“  
„Können wir...dann jetzt besprechen, welche Regeln es für mich gibt...?“  
„Ja“, sagte Jako, „eigentlich habe ich nur eine Regel, die ich dir mitgebe. Und zwar ein absolutes Alkoholverbot, solange du in Köln bist. Ausnahmen nur, wenn sie im Einzelfall mit mir abgesprochen sind.“  
Marti schluckte. Aber er konnte Jako verstehen.  
„Ist das noch wegen... der Sache... na ja, als ich angeheitert gefahren bin?“  
„Marti, du warst nicht angeheitert, du warst betrunken, und ja, ich habe es genau deswegen so entschieden.“  
„Okay.“   
„Naja“, fuhr Jako fort, „ansonsten lass uns in den ersten Tagen erstmal sehen, wie dort die Lage ist. Wir werden jeden Abend kurz telefonieren. Dann sehe ich ja, ob es noch andere Dinge gibt, die ich dir anweisen oder verbieten muss.“  
Marti kuschelte sich an ihn.  
Es fühlte sich so gut an, bei Jako zu sein.

Sie verbrachten den restlichen Nachmittag mit Kuscheln, lachen, kitzeln, reden, träumen... es war erstaunlich, wie ihnen die Zeit dahinflog, und wie sehr sie es genossen, einfach nur zusammen zu sein.

Als es dämmerig wurde, gab Jako seinem Schatz einen Klaps aufs Hinterteil und sagte:   
„So mein Kleiner. Zieh dir was an und dann hoch mit dir zu Felix. Der wartet schon auf dich. Ich hab hier zu tun.“  
Marti sah ihn erstaunt an.  
„Na los! Oder möchtest du, dass ich dich für die nächsten zwei Stunden ins Schlafzimmer einsperre?“  
„Also wenn du mich so fragst...“, sagte Marti grinsend.  
„Ohne Musik, dafür aber nackt und ans Bett gefesselt?“  
„Bin ja schon weg!“, rief Marti gespielt erschrocken, sprang in Jeans und T-Shirt und sauste aus der Wohnung und die Treppe hoch.

Jako ging in die Küche, um sich dem Abendessen zu widmen.  
Ich liebe diesen Mann, dachte er.  
Ich weiß nicht, wie ich die nächsten Monate überstehen soll.  
Aber ich werde es schaffen.   
Ich liebe ihn.


	42. Trotz des Winters Kälte: Vanilleeis und Schuhe

Naja, also die Mousse au Chocolat war komplett in die Hose gegangen. Jako seufzte, als er sie entsorgte und war froh, dass er daran gedacht hatte, vorsichtshalber Vanilleeis und Himbeersoße zu besorgen. Sozusagen als Backup.  
Aber der Gratin sah ganz gut aus, der Salat schmeckte, die Steaks waren fertig. Er musste sie nur ganz kurz warmstellen...  
Also rief er bei Felix an.  
„Schick mir den Marti runter, ja?“

Er empfing Marti im Flur.   
„Mach dich ein bisschen schick für mich, Süßer, okay? Wir haben jetzt ein Date.“  
Er küsste seinen ziemlich verblüfften Schatz und schob ihn in Richtung Schlafzimmer.  
Er selbst sprang ins Badezimmer. Hatte sich dort schon alles zurechtgelegt. Hose, Hemd, Jackett, Krawatte... ganz ungewohnt. Aber er wollte es heute einfach.  
Haare eben noch aufgebürstet.   
Schnell zurück in die Küche.  
Tisch gedeckt, Kerzen angezündet.  
Und dann wartete er auf Marti.

Marti war eine Moment unschlüssig gewesen, hatte sich dann aber für eine dunkle Jeans mit Hemd und Jackett entscheiden. Die Haare ausnahmsweise mal nicht verstrubbelt.  
So ging er nun etwas unsicher in Richtung Küche und trat ein.

Der liebevoll gedeckte Tisch sah echt schön aus.   
Jako hatte sich richtig Mühe gegeben. Er nahm Marti bei der Hand und führte in zum Tisch.   
Stellte ihm den sorgfältig angerichteten Teller vor die Nase.  
Küsste ihn und sagte:  
„Ich habe für dich gekocht, mein Schatz. Guten Appetit.“  
Marti war hin und weg.   
„Danke“, hauchte er, „das ist schön...“

Jako hatte einen funkelnden Rotwein in ihre schönsten Gläser gefüllt.  
Sie stießen an, nahmen einen Schluck und dann ließen sie sich das Essen schmecken.  
Na ja, sie versuchten es... die Steaks waren doch etwas zu durch, und der Gratin ganz schön salzig... aber der Salat. Der war immerhin knackig.  
Jako kicherte.   
„Ich glaube, das muss ich noch üben.“  
Marti nahm einen Bissen Gratin in den Mund.  
„Na ja, es ist nicht perfekt, aber ganz gut, und ...ich finde es so süß von dir.“

Dann kicherte er.  
„Und ich glaube, ich muss nicht schauen, was du für Schuhe anhast.“  
„Schuhe?“ Jako zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Was meinst du damit?“  
„Na ja“, sagte Marti grinsend, „Wenn bei uns im Studio wer rumlief, der irgendwie so gar nichts hinkriegte, z.B. ein Praktikant, der so gar nichts konnte und alle damit genervt hat, dann hat früher oder später irgendwer gesagt: na wenigstens hat er hübsche Schuhe an.“  
Jako streckte einen Fuß unter dem Tisch hervor.   
„Schwarz, echt Leder und frisch poliert. Passt dann wohl zu meinen Kochkünsten.“  
Er lachte. Marti lachte auch, er verschluckte sich fast an einem Salatblatt.

Es war das köstlichste Essen, das sie beide je hatten.

„So“, sagte Jako schließlich, „Nachtisch gibt es auch noch.“  
„Mmmmhhh“, machte Marti und leckte sich mit einem anzüglichen Blick die Lippen.  
Jako wurde rot.   
„Nicht so einen Nachtisch. Ich rede von Vanilleeis.“  
„Menno.“  
Marti schaute schmollend drein wie ein Kind, dem man sagt, dass es keinen Lolli bekommt.  
„Na ja, vielleicht später“, lenkte Jako ein.  
„Aber erst das Eis. Deal?“  
„Deal.“

Er nahm Dessertschalen und machte aus Eis, Sahne und Himbeersoße ein richtiges Kunstwerk.  
Es sah toll aus, was beide aber nicht davon abhielt, es zu verspeisen.  
Sie fütterten sich gegenseitig und als sie fertig waren, kam Marti um den Tisch herum und begann, seinen Schatz zu küssen.  
„Du hast da noch Soße am Mundwinkel, die muss ich abschlecken...“  
Mmmmhhh, das war so schön...

Jako schob ihn zurück.  
„Also bitte, Herr Fischer, in einem vornehmen Lokal muss man sich doch benehmen!“  
Marti ging auf das Spiel ein.   
„Entschuldigung, Herr Joiko, aber ich dachte, wo das Essen schon nicht so lecker war, darf ich wenigstens noch den Koch kosten...“  
„Hey, du Frechdachs!“, rief Jako und gab ihm einen Klaps auf den Hintern.  
„Herr Joiko, Herr Joiko“, sagte Marti gespielt traurig, „Ihr Anstand lässt aber wirklich zu wünschen übrig.“  
„Das liegt daran, Herr Fischer, dass Sie einen so schlechten Einfluss auf mich haben.“  
„Stimmt“, schnurrte Marti, „und den gedenke ich noch viel stärker auszuüben!“  
Und er stürzte sich regelrecht auf Jako, knutschte ihn heftig und wuschelte durch sein Haar.   
Der Kuss wurde immer heißer und beide fühlten, wie das Verlangen nach... Nachtisch... in ihnen aufstieg.

Plötzlich löste Jako sich aus dem Kuss.  
„Marti, ich..wollte dir noch etwas schenken.“  
Marti sah ihn fragend an.  
„Na ja, das klingt jetzt komisch, aber...ich möchte dir eine Entscheidung schenken.“  
Er griff zum Küchenbord und nahm ein Stück Papier in die Hand.   
Ein Formular vom Standesamt.  
Es ging um den Antrag auf Führung eines gemeinsamen Ehenamens.  
„Marti, ich weiß nicht, ob du dir darüber schon Gedanken gemacht hast. Es gibt ja viele Möglichkeiten. Wir könnten unsere Namen behalten, und Doppelnamen gehen auch... na ja... also wenn ich ehrlich bin, würde ich gern einen gemeinsamen Namen mit dir führen.“  
Marti nickte.   
„Ja. Das möchte ich auch.“  
Jako strahlte ihn glücklich an.  
„Na ja, und ich möchte dir die Entscheidung überlassen. Welchen Namen wir tragen werden.“

Marti wurde warm ums Herz.  
Oh ja, er hatte sich darüber Gedanken gemacht.  
Er hatte da seinen ganz konkreten Wunsch.  
„Und das ist okay für dich? Ich darf entscheiden, und für dich ist das dann einfach so okay?“  
„Ja, Marti. Ohne Wenn und aber.“

Marti holte tief Luft.  
„Herr Joiko, ich würde mich von Herzen freuen, wenn Sie mit dem Tage unserer Hochzeit Herr Fischer würden.“  
Er sah Jako etwas unsicher an.  
„Herr Fischer, es ist mir eine Ehre. Ich werde mit Stolz Ihren Namen tragen.“  
Und dann küssten sie sich erneut heiß und innig und diesmal...  
hielt sie nichts von einem weiteren... Nachtisch ab...


	43. Trotz des Winters Kälte: oben und unten

Der Sonntag brach an. Der letzte gemeinsame Sonntag auf lange Sicht.  
Marti erwachte als erstes und sah den schlafenden Jako neben sich.   
E schlief so süß, sah so friedlich aus.  
Auch dieser Anblick würde ihm fehlen.  
Aber Mann, es wären doch nur fucking vier Monate, die würden vergehen und dann...

Sie wollten diesen Tag heute noch mal so richtig nutzen. Und genießen.  
Ein freches Grinsen schlich sich auf Martis Gesicht. Er fing an, seine Freund zu kitzeln.  
Erst an der Nase. Jako rümpfte sie und nieste, schlief aber weiter.  
Dann am Bauch. Erst ein bisschen, dann stärker.

Jako grummelte.  
Marti kitzelte weiter.  
Jakos Augen öffneten sich.  
„Hey! Was machst du da!“  
„Ich wecke meinen Faulpelz!“  
Und dann senkten sich Martis Lippen auf Jakos zu einem langen, schönen Kuss.  
Jako packte ihn und drehte ihn mit einem Ruck um, so dass Marti nun rücklings auf dem Bett lag, er selber aber über ihm saß und ihm die Hände in die weiche Matratze drückte.

„So mein Freund. Jetzt sind der Frechheiten aber genug.“  
Er küsste ihn auf den Mund.  
„Jetzt bist du fällig, mein Schatz...“  
Kuss auf die Stirn...  
„...ich werde dir den Po versohlen...“  
...Kuss auf die Nase...  
„...damit du wieder schön brav bist.“  
...Kuss in die Halsbeuge.

Martis Herz klopfte, er fühlte dieses angenehme Ziehen im Bauch...  
Aber er war in Necklaune. Er hatte Lust, sich mit Jako ein bisschen zu kabbeln.  
Mit einer kurzen Kraftanstrengung warf er den überrumpelten Jako unter sich, und nun war er es, der rittlings über seinem Freund saß.  
„Mmmhhh, vielleicht...hast du das ja auch mal verdient?“, flüsterte er.  
Kuss auf den Mund...  
„Und dann...“  
...Kuss auf die Stirn...  
„...wirst du von mir...“  
...Kuss auf die Nase...  
„...übers Knie gelegt?“  
...Kuss in die Halsbeuge.

Jako schmunzelte. Er genoss die Situation.  
Diese wechselnde Dominanz bei ihrem Liebesspiel... das mochten sie beide.  
Sie waren da nicht festgelegt... .

Das hier hatte nichts mit ihrem Alltag zu tun. Da war die Hierarchie zwischen ihnen beiden ganz klar abgesteckt. Jako war der Herr im Hause, ja, man konnte es durchaus so ausdrücken. Und Marti hatte sich ihm untergeordnet. Und sie hatten beide ihr Glück und ihre Zufriedenheit darin gefunden.  
Das ganze war sicherlich komplexer, als man es mit so wenigen Worten ausdrücken kann, und es entwickelte sich... Aber die Grundkonstellation blieb.

Aber hier … beim Liebesspiel...  
Da war die Sache anders.  
Der Gedanke, irgendwann einmal über Martis Schoß zu landen... zärtliche Schläge zu spüren...  
Marti über sich zu haben... im wörtlichen wie im übertragenen Sinne... der Gedanke war für Jako hoch erotisch. Er genoss es und ergab sich.  
Jedenfalls für ein paar Augenblicke.  
Dann jedoch spürte er, dass er es heute doch lieber anders wollte.

Er drehte die Situation wieder. Allein mit der Macht seiner Stimme zwang er Marti in die Knie.  
„So, mein Freundchen, du wirst jetzt von mir runter steigen und mich ganz lieb um Entschuldigung bitten.“  
Marti schluckte. Dieses Kribbeln im ganzen Körper... eine heiße Welle überflutete ihn, pures Verlangen...  
Er tat wie geheißen und sagte:  
„Es tut mir leid, dass ich so frech war.“  
Doch sein Schmunzeln zeigte, dass es ihm so gar nicht leid tat.

Jako setzte sich bequem auf das Bett. Bedeutete Marti mit einem Kopfnicken, dass er sich über seinen Schoss legen sollte. Mit hochrotem Kopf gehorchte sein Schatz.  
Jako streichelte ihn sanft.  
„Für deine Frechheit sollte ich eigentlich ausprobieren, was die Rute so bewirkt.“  
Martis Bauch verkrampfte sich. Vor Lust … ein kleines bisschen Angst war da...und ganz viel Lust.  
Er wusste, dass Jako das nicht ernst meinte... phuuuh..obwohl...irgendwie auch....schade....  
Ihm war heiß... sein Mund war trocken...  
Worte. Was Worte doch bewirken konnten...

„Aber das hebe ich mir für ein andermal auf“, sagte Jako grinsend.  
Seine Hände streichelten sanft Martis Hinterteil.  
„Zwanzig“, flüsterte Jako.  
„Und heute zählst du mit! Und wenn du dich verzählst, dann überlege ich mir das mit der Rute noch mal.“  
Marti keuchte. 

Der erste Schlag. Wärme breitete sich aus auf seinem Po.  
„Ich höre?“  
„Eins...“  
„Brav.“  
Der zweite Schlag.  
„Zwei...“

Nach dem zehnten machte Jako eine Pause und streichelte Martis gerötete Backen. Er liebte diesen Anblick, er liebte Martis Keuchen, er musste sich gerade schwer zurückhalten, um nicht jetzt schon...  
Er atmete ein paar mal tief durch und holte zum nächsten Hieb aus.  
„Elf...“  
…  
„Achtzehn...“  
Es tat verdammt weh. Es war so unglaublich gut.  
„Neunzehn...“  
Marti hatte das Gefühl, dass Jako mit jedem Hieb kräftiger zulangte... der letzte würde kein Zuckerschlecken werden. Sein Hintern tat jetzt schon verdammt weh.   
Es fühlte sich so unheimlich sexy an.  
Der letzte Hieb.  
„Au, verdammt, verdammt!“, schrie Marti und schlug mit der Faust aufs Bett.  
Dann fiel ihm ein, was er zu tun hatte.  
„Zwanzig!“

Geschafft. Und jetzt... war er so richtig heiß... auf Jako...  
Er kletterte von Jakos Schoß. Begann, seinen Freund zu küssen. Zog ihn mit sich.  
„Jako, ich will dich, jetzt!“

Und so liebten sie sich, Marti mit schmerzendem Hinterteil, Jako mit schmerzender Hand.  
Sie liebten sich wild und zärtlich zugleich, sie liebten sich geradezu verzweifelt.  
Sie liebten sich, überschwemmt von Lust, überwältigt von Liebe und ein kleines bisschen geschüttelt von der Angst vorm Alleinsein.

Es war für mehrere Monate das letzte Mal.


	44. Trotz des Winters Kälte: Tränen und Abschied

Der Rest des Sonntags verging wie im Fluge. Sie verbrachten wunderschöne Stunden zu zweit, aber jeder, der schon mal in einer ähnlichen Situation war, weiß, dass es sich anfühlt, als hätte die Zeit sich Flügel an die Füße geschnallt.

Die folgende Woche verging ebenfalls schnell. Jako hatte an der Uni zu tun; Marti hatte sich um noch ne Menge Dinge zu kümmern. Freitag packte er seine Taschen und Koffer, Jako half ihm. Bis auf ein paar Kleinigkeiten hatte er am Abend dann alles beisammen.  
Es war ihr letzter Abend. Sie verbrachten ihn kuschelnd auf dem Sofa. Da Marti aber am nächsten Morgen schon recht früh durchstarten wollte, gingen sie schon gegen 11 Uhr ins Bett.   
Eng an seinen Schatz gekuschelt versuchte Jako, Schlaf zu finden; es gelang ihm nicht. Marti dagegen schlief tief und fest wie ein kleines Kind.

Sie standen gegen sieben Uhr auf. Während Marti das ganze Gepäck ins Auto schaffte, machte Jako Frühstück. Noch einmal mit richtig liebevoll gedecktem Tisch, weichgekochten Eiern, frischen Brötchen. Als Marti mit dem Verstauen soweit fertig war, setzten sie sich gemeinsam an den Tisch.

Jako nahm einen Schluck Kaffee.   
„Du wirst mir so fehlen, Kleiner.“  
„Du mir auch Tiger.“  
Marti seufzte. Er wusste, dass es Jako richtig schlecht gehen würde in der nächsten Zeit. Er hatte mit Felix besprochen, dass dieser das Musikprojekt vorantreiben und Jako so richtig einspannen sollte, damit kaum Zeit zum Grübeln für ihn blieb.  
Trotzdem sorgte er sich um seinen Schatz.  
Er legte seine Hand auf Jakos Hand.  
„Wir werden das schaffen, Schatz. Die Zeit wird uns wie im Fluge vergehen. Und genieße die Ruhe in unserer Wohnung. Wenn ich wieder da bin, ist die nämlich vorbei, und ich bringe dich wieder ordentlich auf Trab!“  
„Darauf freue ich mich, du Wirbelwind.“  
Jako lächelte, aber Marti sah, dass es ein trauriges Lächeln war.

„Überlege, ob du alles hast“, sagte Jako. „Hast du den Führerschein eingesteckt?“  
„Ja.“  
„Deinen Ausweis?“  
„Ja.“  
„Handy? Ladekabel?“  
„Ja, Mama!“  
Beide kicherten.  
„Und ich verspreche auch, vorsichtig zu fahren, höflich zu alten Leuten zu sein und warme Unterwäsche zu tragen!“, sagte Marti mit einer Art „Ich bin ein braves Kind“- Stimme.  
„Blödmann!“ Jako gab ihm einen liebevollen Stups auf die Nase.

Es klingelte an der Wohnungstür.  
Jako ging und ließ Felix, Frodo und Vanessa rein.  
„Hi, Marti, wir wollten uns verabschieden“, rief Frodo noch ziemlich verschlafen und umarmte seinen Kumpel. Vanessa tat es ihm gleich.  
„Ach Leute“, rief Marti, „ich werde Euch alle vermissen! Ihr seid einfach Klasse!“  
Sie quatschten noch ein paar Minuten, dann zogen Frodo und seine Freundin wieder ab.

Felix hatte dabeigestanden.  
„Ich verabschiede mich unten“, sagte er.  
„Ja“, sagte Marti, „geh doch schon mal vor, ich komme gleich.“  
Als Felix die Wohnung verlassen hatte, sahen sich die beiden an.  
„Tja“, sagte Marti, „ nun gibt es wohl nichts mehr hinauszuzögern. Ich sollte aufbrechen.“  
„Warte...“  
Jako ging zum Kühlschrank und entnahm ihm zwei Brotboxen.  
„Ich hab dir Stullen gemacht... für unterwegs.“  
Er hatte sich wieder richtig Mühe gegeben, so wie damals, als Marti zwei Wochen Zimmerarrest gehabt hatte... Marti würde sich freuen, das wusste er.  
Martin steckte beide Dosen mit einem Lächeln in seine Umhängetasche.

Dann zog er seinen Freund in seine Arme. Ein inniger Kuss.  
Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander und gingen Hand in Hand die Treppe runter.  
Unten umarmte Marti Felix und flüsterte dabei in sein Ohr:  
„Kümmere dich um ihn, ja?“  
Felix nickte kaum merklich.

 

Und nun, eine letzte Umarmung, ein Kuss der beiden Verliebten. Fest und liebevoll.  
Dann stieg Marti ins Auto, setzte den Blinker und fuhr aus der Parklücke.   
Er hupte einmal kurz, winkte den zurückbleibenden zu und fuhr davon. Jako sah dem Wagen hinterher, und als der schließlich nicht mehr zu sehen war, schloss er die Augen. Tränen kullerten ihm über die Wangen.

Felix hatte seinen Arm um die Schulter seines besten Freundes gelegt.  
„Komm“, sagte er schließlich und schob Jako sanft in Richtung Haustür.  
Sie gingen die Treppen hoch, Jako mit hängendem Kopf.  
An der Wohnungstür schob Felix ihn jedoch weiter die Treppen hinauf.  
„Du kommst jetzt erst mal mit hoch. Du solltest jetzt nicht alleine hocken. Ich mach uns ne große Kanne Tee und dann reden wir ein bisschen, okay?“  
Jako nickte und trottete an Felix Seite nach oben.

Er blieb den Rest des Tages in der WG. Die Spacefrogs stießen später zu ihnen, und alle zusammen verbrachten den Tag mit zocken und reden und Filme schauen.  
Alle gaben sich Mühe, Jako abzulenken.  
Ab morgen wollte Felix dann mit ihm gemeinsam am Musikprojekt weiterarbeiten. Montag hatte er dann wieder Uni, und so würde er sich schon in die neue Situation einleben.  
Aber heute würde für ihn der schlimmste Tag werden, das wussten alle, daher waren die Freunde einfach für ihn da.

Er würde es irgendwie überstehen, dachte Jako.  
Natürlich.   
Und jeder Tag, der verging, brachte ihn dem Wiedersehen ein Stück näher.  
Also Kopf hoch, Ohren steif und durch.

Er schaute seine Freunde an und dachte: Wer solch gute Freunde hat kann dankbar sein.  
Wer einen besten Freund wie Felix hat, kann dankbar sein.  
Wer einen Schatz wie meinen Marti hat, kann dankbar sein.  
Ich habe so vieles, für das ich dankbar sein kann.  
Und ich bin dankbar.

Und es fühlte sich an, als würde ein kleiner Lichtstrahl am Horizont erscheinen.  
Er atmete tief ein und fühlte Wärme in seinem Herzen.  
Wärme... und tiefe Dankbarkeit.


	45. Trotz des Winters Kälte: Götter und Geister

Manchmal fickt einen das Leben.  
Manchmal ist das Schicksal ein mieses Stück Hundekacke.  
Manchmal spielen die Götter mit einem ein Scheißspiel.

Es fing damit an, dass Jakos geplanter Weihnachtsbesuch in Köln nicht klappte.  
Es hatte ihr erstes Wiedersehen sein sollen... aber drei Tage vorher bekam er einen Anruf von seiner völlig aufgelösten Mama. Der Vater war ins Krankenhaus gekommen mit dem Verdacht auf einen Schlaganfall. Und so blieb Jako nichts anderes übrig, als ein paar Sachen zu packen, Marti eine Whatsapp-Nachricht zu schicken und mit dem nächsten Zug in Richtung Süddeutschland aufzubrechen.  
Marti war enttäuscht und traurig, aber er ließ es sich nicht anmerken. Natürlich verstand er, dass das jetzt wichtiger war. Er hätte selber ja nicht anders gehandelt. Er selber konnte von Köln nicht weg, da sie auch an den Feiertagen im Studio noch ein paar Dinge zu erledigen hatten...

Na ja, ein liebes Weihnachtspäckchen reiste von Jako zu Marti, vollgepackt mit jeder Menge Leckereien, Spezialitäten aus Jakos Heimat, da er wusste, dass Marti ein Schleckerschnäuzchen war. Marti wiederum schickte ihm was typisch Martihaft-beklopptes: Eine DVD, auf der er Fanfictions vorlas. Jarti- Fanfictions. Mit einer Stimme... Meine Gute Güte, Jako wusste beim anhören kaum, wo er hinschauen sollte. Gut, dass Marti die Warnung „privat“ aufs Cover gedruckt hatte. Streckenweise hoch erotisch vorgelesen, streckenweise zum Brüllen komisch... ganz Marti eben. Außerdem ein Feuerzeug in Form des Kölner Doms, ein Lebkuchenherz mit der Aufschrift „Ick liebe Dir“ und ein Kartenspiel mit leicht bekleideten knackigen Damen und Herren (und einem Zettel dran mit der Aufschrift: „Pfoten weg, das spielen wir erst, wenn ich wieder bei dir bin.“) Jako lachte beim Auspacken und schüttelte vergnügt den Kopf über seinen durchgeknallten Schatz.

Gott sei Dank ging es seinem Vater recht schnell wieder besser. Er konnte kurz nach Weihnachten entlassen werden, mit einer Menge ärztlicher Ratschläge, was die Lebensweise betraf: mehr Bewegung, gesünderes Essen etc... Jako konnte nach dem Jahreswechsel und zu Beginn der Unikurse wieder in Berlin sein. Aber so kam es, dass er und Marti ihr erstes gemeinsames Weihnachtsfest und auch ihr erstes Silvester nicht zusammen verbringen konnten.

Leben, manchmal bist du einfach ein asoziales Stück Tierdung.

In den nächsten Wochen hatte Marti über die Maßen viel zu tun. An besuchen war daher nicht zu denken; auch bei Jako steppte der Bär, denn sie hatten nun endlich ein Release-Datum für das Album festgelegt: Ende April. Und nun bestand Felix darauf, das zu schaffen, und es würde ein ordentliches Stück Arbeit sein...  
Das Stück, das sie gemeinsam mit Marti aufnehmen wollten, würden sie ganz zum Schluss fertigmachen, wenn Marti wieder in Berlin sein würde.  
Sie steckten beide also bis über die Nase in Arbeit.  
Als es dann endlich bei Marti etwas nachließ und er über ein Wochenende kommen wollte, wurde kurzfristig die Planung der Sendung umgeworfen und er musste nun doch in Köln bleiben.

Leben, manchmal bist du so planbar wie eine Herde Büffel auf Speed.

Kaum schien es so, als könnte Jako ein wenig durchatmen, Luft schnappen, und an einen Besuch in Köln denken, passierte die nächste Katastrophe.   
Felix.  
Felix, der immer für alle da war und für alle, die ihn kannten, ein Fels in der Brandung, brauchte nun selber mal Hilfe. Er stand eines Tages vor Jako, sah ihn aus großen Teddybäraugen an und brach weinend in seinen Armen zusammen. Jako hielt ihn fest, wiegte ihn hin und her und strich ihm beruhigend über den Kopf. 

Nach einigem Zureden bekam er aus Felix raus, was passiert war.   
Die Kommilitonin, die Felix so gern gemocht hatte. Er hatte sich getraut, sie anzusprechen. Sie waren ausgegangen, waren sich näher gekommen. Sie hatten von Liebe gesprochen, von der Zukunft...Felix hatte sich heftig verliebt... Und dann hatte sie ihn abgewiesen. Aus heiterem Himmel, von jetzt auf gleich, sagte sie ihm, dass sie jetzt verliebt sei, aber nicht in ihn... sie hatte ihn als Zwischenspiel gesehen, es war nett gewesen, von ihm ausgeführt und hofiert zu werden... aber mehr war er nicht für sie gewesen. Sie hatte ihn schlichtweg ausgenutzt.

Felix war Jakos bester Freund, sie standen sich nah, wie sonst nur Brüder.  
In einer solchen Lage lässt man seinen Bruder nicht allein. Also blieb Jako bei ihm, obwohl Felix, natürlich, sagte, er solle fahren.  
Marti, mit dem er jeden Abend, na ja, fast jeden Abend, skypte, verstand ihn. Verstand, dass Felix jetzt einen Freund brauchte. Das gehörte ja auch zu den Dingen, die er an Jako so liebte: er war ein verdammt guter Freund, und wenn ein Mensch, der ihm am Herzen lag, ihn brauchte, konnte man sich tausend prozentig auf ihn verlassen. So sehr er enttäuscht war, Jako wieder nicht zu sehen – er wäre noch mehr enttäuscht gewesen, hätte Jako Felix allein gelassen, um zu seinem Schatz zu fahren.

Leben, du bist doch das Game mit der tollen Grafik, aber ehrlich, deine Storyline ist manchmal ganz schön Scheiße.

Sie skypten jeden Abend.  
Na ja, fast jeden Abend. Einen gab es, wo sie sich nicht sprachen, und das war auch die einzige Gelegenheit, wo Marti, der sonst gehorsam war und sich an Jakos Regeln und Verbote hielt, über die Stränge schlug.  
Also es war so gewesen. Neue Freunde wollten ausgehen und hatten ihn dazu eingeladen. Er hatte das mit Jako absprechen wollen, hatte ihn aber nicht erreicht. Er hatte dennoch zugesagt, und sich vorgenommen, keinen Alkohol zu trinken, da Jako es ihm ja verboten hatte. Aber wie das eben so ist... er hatte sich nicht an seinen Vorsatz gehalten und war ganz schön angeheitert, na ja eigentlich sogar mehr als das, als der Abend endete.  
Am nächsten Morgen rächte sich das mit nem üblen Kater; egal, er musste trotzdem ins Studio und zog seinen Job knallhart durch, immerhin war er Profi genug dafür. Wer feiern kann, kann auch arbeiten... und bei aller Verrücktheit war Marti außerordentlich pflichtbewusst.

Als Jako ihn am nächsten Abend auf dem Bildschirm hatte, sah Marti so betreten drein, dass er sofort sah, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
„Marti, was ist los?“  
Marti schaute zu Boden.  
„Ich fürchte, ich bin gestern... ungehorsam gewesen.“  
„Also, was hast du angestellt?“  
Und Marti erzählte, was geschehen war.   
„Na gut“, sagte Jako, „Es ist letztendlich nichts schlimmes passiert, und du hast es mir offen und ehrlich erzählt. Deswegen lassen wir mal die Kirche im Dorf. Bestrafen muss ich dich trotzdem, aber wir belassen es mal bei Ausgehverbot für nächsten Samstag Abend. Bleibst dann auf deinem Zimmer, rufst mich an und dann quatschen wir, okay?“  
Marti grinste. Er hatte eh noch keine Pläne gehabt für Samstag. Und mit seinem Schatz zu quatschen... oder zu skypen.. mal nen ganzen Abend lang... damit ließ sich doch leben.

Jedenfalls kam immer was dazwischen, auf der einen oder der anderen Seite, der Teufel steckte drin, die Götter waren dagegen, die Geister verschworen sich oder, für die Agnostiker unter uns, der Zufall spuckte Gift und Galle...   
Jedenfalls lief es darauf hinaus, dass sie es die ganzen vier Monate nicht schafften, sich zu sehen.

Leben, ganz ehrlich, manchmal bist du echt ein Hurensohn. 

Doch bei aller Turbulenz. Ihre Liebe war stark. Ihre Liebe wuchs an alledem.  
Und der Tag des endgültigen wieder Beisammenseins rückte näher. Erst hieß es, Ende April. Dann Mitte April. Und dann stand fest: genau zu Ostern. Gründonnertag würde der letzte Tag im Studio sein. Und an Ostern wäre Marti dann wieder zu Hause.  
Er wollte am liebsten direkt nach der Arbeit losfahren in die Nacht hinein.  
Aber das verbot ihm Jako. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Schatz erschöpft und übermüdet nachts auf der Autobahn unterwegs war. Und auf ein paar Stunden kam es nun auch nicht an.

So beschlossen sie, dass Marti am Karfreitag mit Sack und Pack morgens losfahren und am späten Nachmittag in Berlin eintreffen sollte.  
Ostern würden sie also wieder zusammen sein.

Leben, weißt du, eigentlich bist du ja doch 'n guter Kumpel.  
Nix für ungut.  
Lass mal High Five machen, okay?


	46. Trotz des Winters Kälte: Kaffee und Kuchen

Karfreitag.  
Felix erwachte von einem leisen Tapsen auf dem Flur der WG. Er schlief im Moment nicht besonders gut, und da weckten ihn manchmal schon leise Geräusche.  
Er schraubte sich aus dem Bett, schlurfte zur Zimmertür und spähte hinaus.  
Licht in der Küche. Also schaute er in der Küche nach.  
Dort stand Jako und suchte etwas im Küchenschrank.  
„Guten Morgen, Jako!“

Jako fuhr erschrocken herum.  
„Felix! Hast du mich erschreckt!“  
„Was machst du hier? So früh am Morgen?“  
Jako kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.  
„Na ja, mir ist der Kaffee ausgegangen, und da dachte ich... vielleicht kann ich mir von Euch welchen borgen...“  
Felix lachte.  
„Na klar. Warte, ich fülle dir was ab. Wird einfach Zeit, dass dein Hausmütterchen wiederkommt. Du versinkst ja in Planlosichkeit.“  
Er füllte etwas Kaffeepulver in ein Schraubglas und gab es Jako.  
Der grinste schief.

Felix nahm zwei Kapseln für die WG-eigene Kaffeemaschine und sagte:  
„Komm, wir trinken den ersten Kaffee des Tages gemeinsam, okay?“  
Jako nickte dankbar.  
„Da hast ja nicht ganz unrecht. Seit Marti nicht mehr da ist, hab ich so richtig gemerkt, dass der unseren Haushalt ganz schön in Schuss hatte. Natürlich haben wir uns gemeinsam darum gekümmert, aber Marti hatte halt immer den Überblick... und jetzt...“  
Er nahm die Kaffeetasse aus Felix' Hand entgegen.  
„Ich trinke aus, und dann muss ich nach unten. Aufräumen.“

„Ja, das solltest du“, sagte Felix.   
„Und weißt du was? Lass uns gemeinsam frühstücken, und dann komme ich mit runter und helfe dir. Hier ist eh niemand, Frodo und Vanessa sind bei Frodos Familie... Also anstatt hier alleine rumzusitzen, mach ich mich nützlich, okay?“  
„Okay“, sagte Jako und umarmte seinen Freund dankbar.  
Also frühstückten sie erst einmal. Mittendrin kam eine Whattsapp- Nachricht von Marti:   
„Fahre jetzt los!“  
Jako grinste voller Vorfreude in sich hinein.

Unten in der Wohnung schlug Felix die Hände überm Kopf zusammen.  
„Meine Güte, Jako, als ich vor ein paar Tagen hier unten war, sah es ja schon schlimm aus, aber das?!“  
Jako schaute verlegen drein.   
„Na ja, es ist mir halt von Tag zu Tag schwerer gefallen, irgendwas anzupacken... ohne Marti...“, sagte er, die letzten Worte fast flüsternd.  
„Jako, wenn ich Marti wäre, und käme nach mehreren Monaten nach Hause, und fände ein solches Chaos vor... ich würde dich glatt zur Begrüßung erst mal übers Knie legen.“  
Jako musste lachen und verschluckte sich, und als er wieder etwas beieinander war, sagte Felix:  
„Komm, wir packen es an.“

Sie legten los.   
Felix war eben einfach der beste Freund, den man sich vorstellen konnte.  
Er war auch jemand, der die Dinge systematisch anging, und gegen Mittag sah die Wohnung schon wieder einigermaßen manierlich aus.  
„So“, sagte Felix.   
„Du wischst die Hütte einmal feucht durch und ich gehe nach oben und koche uns was schönes, okay?“  
Jako nickte begeistert.

Felix hatte kaum die Tür hinter sich zugeschlagen, da klingelte Jakos Handy.  
Marti.  
Jako freute sich.  
„Hallo Schatz!“  
Marti jedoch klang total genervt.  
„Hallo Jako, ich stecke im Stau. Kurz hinter Magdeburg. Hat nen Unfall gegeben, nein, ich bin nicht darin verwickelt, alles gut, aber das kann wohl dauern. Hab keine Ahnung, wann das hier weitergeht.“  
„Verdammt. Aber Hauptsache, dir geht es gut.“  
„Ja, mit mir ist alles okay. Ich freue mich auf zu Hause. Und auf dich.“  
„Ich liebe dich!“  
„Ich dich auch! Bis später!“  
Und er hatte aufgelegt.

Na toll. Auch das noch. Ein Stau. Und das, wo Jako doch die Sekunden schon wie Stunden dahinflossen...  
Verdammt.  
Götter, Schicksal, wer auch immer... Ihr nervt.  
Jako ging hoch zu Felix.  
Während sie Blattspinat mit Reis und Lachsfilet verspeisten, klagte er Felix sein Leid.  
Felix, der seinen Liebeskummer überwunden hatte, nicht zuletzt Dank seiner Freunde und besonders Dank Jako, war wieder ganz der alte. Hilfsbereit, immer für alle da, immer der ruhende Pol in jedwedem Sturm.   
Und Felix war auch jetzt für Jako da.

Er sorgte dafür, dass Jako beschäftigt wurde.  
Sie backten zusammen einen Kuchen für Martis Willkommen. Jako schämte sich ein bisschen, das er nicht selber auf so etwas gekommen war. Anschließend deckten sie unten in der Wohnung den Tisch mit Kaffeegeschirr.  
Danach spielten sie im Musikzimmer ein paar Dinge durch, nichts brauchbares, mehr so Testläufe und Experimente. Egal, Hauptsache Jako hatte zu tun.

Marti hielt sie über Whatsapp auf dem Laufenden. Und es dauerte. Erst am späten Nachmittag hatte der Stau sich weitestgehend aufgelöst. Es war inzwischen Sechs Uhr abends, als Marti die Stadtgrenze von Berlin erreichte.   
Und dann der innerstädtische Verkehr. Auf Karfreitag.  
Na super.  
Genau das richtige für alle, die schon immer mal gerne nen Herzinfarkt wollten.  
Marti, der nicht unbedingt für seine ruhige und gelassene Fahrweise bekannt war, fluchte wie ein Kesselflicker; eine ganze Horde altgedienter Bordsteinschwalben wären wahrscheinlich bei seiner Schimpftirade vor Scham errötet.

Jako dagegen war inzwischen wieder unten in der Wohnung, Felix hatte ihn allein gelassen, weil er inzwischen nicht mehr mit der Kneifzange anzufassen war vor Ungeduld.  
Er lief wie ein Tiger im Käfig auf und ab.  
Halb acht bog Marti in die Straße ein.  
Kaum hatte Jako das Auto erspäht, sprang er die Treppen runter.  
Marti fand tatsächlich einen Parkplatz nur wenige Meter vom Haus.  
Er stieg aus und wurde von Jako fast umgeworfen, als der ihn in seine Arme riss.  
„Marti!“  
„Jako!“  
Sie umarmten sich stürmisch, hielten sich ganz ganz fest, schluchzten, lachten, alles gleichzeitig.  
Schließlich fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss.

Felix, der aus der Haustür trat, um Marti ebenfalls zu begrüßen, blieb stehen und hielt sich zurück.  
Er wollte die beiden nicht stören.  
So wie sie da standen, eng umschlungen, fest aneinandergedrückt, sich küssend und streichelnd und haltend, waren sie so, wie man sie kannte.  
Waren sie das, was sie eben waren:  
Jako und Marti und irgendwie auch

...Jarti.


End file.
